Matrimonio perfecto
by Gaby W. Andrew
Summary: Chicas les dejo la tercera parte de mi trilogía primero MENOR DE EDAD, después fue MADRES SOLTERAS y continua con la última parte UN MATRIMONIO PERFECTO… Espero que me acompañen en esta nueva travesía… Albert y Candy enfrentarán altas y bajas en su matrimonio y deberán a aprender que un matrimonio perfecto es el que supera cualquier adversidad... mundo alterno contenido adulto.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo a sus creadores.. mundo alterno y época actual… contenido adulto queda advertido.**

 **Introducción**

Albert y Candy deberán demostrar que la diferencia de edad no es impedimento para estar juntos y deben fortalecer su relación en base a lo que ellos sienten… evitando los malos comentarios malintencionados de los demás… son Albert y Candy… no ellos y los demás… Un matrimonio perfecto no es aquel el que aparenta no tener problemas y que todo es felicidad… un matrimonio perfecto es aquél que aún que se tengan altas, bajas y dificultades. .. sobrevive y es duradero por que el amor es más fuerte que todo… Albert y Candy deberán demostrar cuán fuerte es su amor y las ganas de tener un matrimonio perfecto y para toda la vida…

Han pasado dos años desde que Albert se robó a Candy el día de su boda… todo hace pensar que su relación es miel sobre hojuelas. .. Tony es el más feliz ya que por fin tiene una familia… la familia que siempre soñó…

Chicas les dejo la tercera parte de mi trilogía primero MENOR DE EDAD, después fue MADRES SOLTERAS y continua con la última parte UN MATRIMONIO PERFECTO… Espero que me acompañen en esta nueva travesía…

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

Candy estaba saliendo de una consulta médica; últimamente se había estado sintiendo muy agotada y no se explicaba el motivo… un embarazo estaba descartado ya que ella se estaba cuidando con píldoras… pero cual sería su sorpresa al enterarse que si estaba embarazada, cuatro semanas para ser exacta, tenía cuatro semanas… sé podría pensar que a Candy no le entusiasma la noticia, pero últimamente ha tenido problemas con Albert… y en momentos siente que quizás no fue correcto el casarse tan pronto… Candy piensa que quizás debieron convivir antes para conocerse mejor… ya que no se han adaptado… después de la muerte de la tía Elroy; solo gozaron de su presencia un año… quien iba a imaginar que estaba muy enferma del corazón… todo fue muy triste y doloroso… llegaron familiares de Escocia… parientes aunque lejanos pero tenían gran cariño por la tía… después del entierro… se les dio hospedaje en la mansión y un mes después fueron partiendo uno a uno excepto una prima tercera de los tíos… la señora Rebeca McCartney Andrew y su sobrina Luisa McCartney Gregory… estas habían pedido asilo al tío William… al parecer querían establecerse en Chicago… y desde ese momento comenzó su calvario… Candy salió del doctor y paseó un rato tratando de asimilar la noticia. .. llegó a un parque y se sentó en una banca recordando el día que Albert la rapto.

 **Flash back**

Candy iba en la limusina pensando si estaba haciendo lo correcto… - ¡Por Dios! ¿¡De verdad me voy a casar con Terry!? ¡No puedo creer lo necia que he sido! El es una muy buena persona y si estoy hasta las manitas por Albert… Candy desvío la mirada y se percató que se dirigían a otro lado y tocó la ventanilla y se abrió… - Señor… está errando el camino… en eso sintió que se detuvo la limusina y cual fue su sorpresa… era ¡Albert! Su ¡Albert! ¡Woooop! Candy se había quedado sin habla… vio que se quitó las gafas y jamás lo había visto tan hermoso… a Candy le latió el corazón a mil por hora y no lograba articular palabra alguna… y menos cuando su guapo rubio le dijo que con el único con el que se iba a casar sería con él… sintió que moriría de emoción… y lo único que pudo fue sonreír…

Candy no sabía a donde se dirigían y comenzó a caerle el veinte y vinieron los arrepentimientos y no podía hacerle esto a Terry… - ALBERT, ALBERT! Gritó Candy tocando nuevamente la ventanilla y sintió nuevamente como se detenía el auto… y se abría la puerta del lado donde estaba sentada; y lo vio ahí de pie ante ella y era la visión perfecta de un hombre tan apuesto… lo escaneo de arriba abajo y se dio cuenta que bien le asentaba el traje de chofer… - Recórrete cariño… debemos hablar y Candy se hizo a un lado y Albert entró… antes de que Albert dijera algo Candy dijo…

\- ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A RAPTARME Y MÁS EN ESTE DÍA TAN IMPORTANTE! QUIERO REGRESAR CUANTO ANTES… Albert la veía con adoración pero al escuchar esas palabras le hirvió la sangre sólo dijo: - ¡BASTA CANDY! No me dejaste opción y ahora me vas a escuchar. . Candy no podía creer que Albert le estuviera gritando… Candy pensaba que se veía mega sexy y pues tuvo que callar no le quedaba de otra… - Ok, te escucho… dijo Candy muy cansada… - Perfecto… lo primero que debes saber es que… no tengo ningún compromiso con Susana y mucho menos soy el padre de ese supuesto hijo… siempre he sido muy responsable en cuanto a dejar embarazada a las parejas con las que me relaciono… dijo Albert no quería mentir aunque no eran muchas las mujeres que gozaron de sus favores… A Candy se le estrujo el corazón pero comprendió que no estaba para juzgarlo… ella misma estuvo con otros; no pretendía pensar que Albert estuviera con votos de castidad… pero como la ponía tan celosa esa revelación… Candy asintió para que prosiguiera… Yo cometí el error de involucrarme con ella y sólo quería de mi… el status y mi dinero… y pensó que enjaretándome al hijo de otro lo lograría… yo estaba seguro y firme en que no era mío, gracias a mi tía se solucionó todo… Albert todavía recordaba lo mal que la pasó Susana cuando se sintió atrapada y supo que su plan fracasaría… - La tía había mostrado fotos de Susana con ese modelo alemán y sus amigas declararon que Susana pretendía engañar a Albert de que era su hijo y sólo para tener lujos y comodidades ya que pronto le cancelarían su contrato de modelo; ya que en una cláusula estaba pactado no embarazarse sino perdería la campaña… y no tendría dinero para sobrevivir... y Albert sería su salvación… Albert no entró en esos detalles con Candy y prosiguió… así que no tengo nada que ver con ella y nunca le pedí matrimonio, nunca lo haría… debes creerme… dijo Albert desesperado… Candy sintió que se le quitaba un gran peso de encima la ponía muy feliz el hecho de que Albert no se fuera a casar con esa tipa huesuda… Sabes Candy cuando supe que me diste un hijo… para mi fue el segundo suceso más importante que me ha pasado en la vida… el primero fue conocerte y tenerte… sé que no me lo vas a creer pero… yo me enamore a primera vista de ti… y como te dije te he añorado todo este tiempo y no voy a perderte... por que sé que tú y yo tenemos un futuro por delante… por que sólo se que no puedo ni quiero estar más sin ti… dijo Albert muy cerca de ella, no podía evitar el querer tocarla… Candy sentía su aliento muy cerca de su cuello… se sentía estremecer y moría por besarlo y montarse en él y olvidarse de todo y de todos… pero no podía basar sus deseos y su amor en la infelicidad de otros así qué reaccionó… - Albert yo debo casarme con Terry… ¡no merece esto! Dijo Candy tan desanimada… - Candy… ¿A caso lo amas? Preguntó Albert levantando el mentón de Candy obligándole a verlo frente a frente y pensó que era la mujer más hermosa del mundo… Candy vio sinceridad y amor… no podía mentirle…. – No… no lo amo… dijo Candy pero tengo que hablar con el! ¡No merece esto! - Candy mírame… ¿Tú me amas? Preguntó Albert quería saberlo. Candy no pudo mentirle y… - Te amo… no puedo negarlo… Albert sonrió y moría por besarla pero debía entregarle algo a Candy… sacó de la bolsa de su traje un sobre y se lo extendió… Candy tomó el sobre y era una carta de Terry… Albert depósito un ligero beso en sus labios y bajo del auto dándole privacidad para leer la carta… A Candy le temblaban las manos…

 **Querida Candy…**

 **En estos momentos voy de regreso a New York… aunque con dolor me regreso satisfecho; por que sé que tomaras la mejor decisión para ti y para el pequeño Tony… te devuelvo tu promesa y no tienes por que sentirte culpable por lo casarte conmigo… te conozco y se que vas a querer autoflajelarte… pero no quiero las migajas de tu amor… cuando aceptaste casarte conmigo fui el hombre más feliz pero… tenía la esperanza que me amaras algún día… pero al llegar a Chicago me encontré otro panorama… fuiste tan distante conmigo y ya no vi de tu parte esa decisión de formar una vida juntos… me bastó ver en tu mirada… ¡adoración por él! Jamás te había visto así por nadie… confieso que me dolió demasiado, pero… comprendí que tu jamás me vas a amar y se que me quieres… pero como amigos… también me di cuenta que no podía entrometerme entre ustedes ya que el pequeño Tony merece una familia por todas las de la ley y eso Candy… no se lo podíamos dar… el tiene un padre y una madre… sean una familia para el… no te guardo rencor por que antes de todo somos amigos… pero no me pidas acercamiento porque no estoy apto para estar en tu boda… quizás más adelante podremos estar bien… te amo Candy pero no puedo competir con tu par de hombres… sé feliz… yo se cuanto lo has pasado mal y agarra esto por favor y si quieres saber mi opinión como amigos… ese hombre te ama y si no fuera porqué lo tengo que odiar… quizás seríamos amigos… Adiós pecosa…**

 **TG…**

Candy terminó de leer la carta con lágrimas en los ojos… - ¡Terry! Dijo triste y feliz… Albert abrió la puerta del auto y se acercó a secar sus lagrimas… -¡Albert! ¿Tú lo viste? Preguntó Candy… Albert sólo asintió… Candy con la mirada exigía una explicación… - Candy yo... tenia planes de robarte Stear y mi pequeño me dieron la idea pero… no quería interponerme ya habías decidido casarte con él… entonces me fue a buscar y hablamos… y me dijo que no sería el un impedimento de tu felicidad… y cómo te conoce tan bien me dijo que eras una terca y en eso estoy de acuerdo… y con él eran ya tres personas que me decían que te raptara… Terry dijo que si no lo hacíamos así… tú seguirías hasta el final y estamos aquí… Cásate conmigo… sólo sé que no puedo ni quiero estar sin ti… Candy no podía más con la emoción… Albert le sostuvo su rostro moría por devorar sus labios pero no quería echar a perder el momento con su lujuria… está ves Candy debía besarlo, Candy sólo asintió y dijo:

\- Albert… ¡Bésame! Podrías hacerlo durante toda la vida… Albert sonrió su ninfa lo había aceptado… y se besaron… y se besaron… ese beso lo decía todo…

 **Final Flash back…**

Ya se estaba haciendo un poco tarde el estar recordando, pero todavía no quería regresar a la mansión… no estaba de humor para soportar a las odiosas de la tía Rebeca y a la estúpida de Luisa quería seguir recordando. .. cómo fue que Albert y Candy se unieron… fue tan hermoso… después de que aceptó ser su esposa viajaron a Lakewood… los Andrew tienen una hermosa propiedad con enormes jardines… todo muy hermoso… se puede decir todo un lugar paradisíaco… ahí pasaron unos hermosos días… para ser exactos 3 días adelantaron su Luna de miel…

 **Flash back**

Llegaron a Lakewood después de casi más de tres horas de viaje… iban platicando de todo lo que hicieron y recordaban su primera entrega de pasión… todo fue muy lindo… pero querían estar juntos… morían en deseos de hacer el amor… Candy estaba más que preparada… habían sido años de desearse y ahora que aceptaban que se amaban… pues no veían la hora de estar juntos… se debían estos días… sé casarían en Chicago con todos sus seres queridos de testigos… llegaron y Albert le abrió la puerta… - Señora Andrew… dijo Albert ofreciendo su mano… Candy sonrió y se la extendió y salió de la limusina… - Gracias señor chofer… jajaja los dos se carcajearon… Albert la sostuvo en los brazos y entraron a la mansión como recién casados… al entrar a la propiedad Candy se quedó muda de admiración… era una propiedad muy antigua pero muy lujosa y se daba cuenta de lo millonario que era Albert… se preguntó si estaría a su altura y lo peor se le vino a la mente la diferencia de edades… todos decían que no tenía por que afectar… Candy sacudió esos pensamientos y se dio cuenta que habían entrado a una habitación majestuosa… - ¡Woooop! Esta habitación parece la de un Rey! Dijo Candy admirada… - Es una habitación digna para una hermosa princesa… tu eres mi princesa… dijo Albert depositándola en la enorme cama triple king zize… A Albert se le oscureció el rostro de deseo… ya no podía más… quería perderse en ella… después del encuentro en la oficina quería amarla y recorrerla… tomarse su tiempo… Candy estaba peor que él… moría por estar yaciendo… Albert se acercó a ella y le susurro al oído… - Candy mi amor no quiero presionarte… pero muero por lamer todo tu cuerpo. .. no sabes como he deseado este momento.. dijo Albert con su respiración acelerada está mujer lo ponía duro en micro segundos… Candy paso saliva y sólo dijo… - Albert… tómame… y Albert no pudo más y la tomo del pelo y la acerco a su boca y la beso tan apasionadamente… devorando su boca… paladeando muy profundo… el roce de sus lenguas tan desesperados… sé fueron desnudando tan rápido… sus cuerpos exigían, reclamaban… fundirse en uno sólo… Albert la beso completamente… su boca recorría… sus labios, cuello, senos… dedicando tiempo a ellos… se perdía en esos pezones de color rosa pálido un color que lo volvía loco de deseo… los tocaba y lamia desesperadamente… sus manos recorrían ese cuerpo tan hermoso… Albert acarició su entrepierna y se dio cuenta que Candy parecía manantial… chorreaba… estaba más que lista… para entrar en ella pero… el sólo quería probarla… Candy estaba en su límite… jadeaba sexymente… este hombre estaba a punto de lograr que ella se orgasmeara con sólo besarla y tocarla… Albert le abrió sus piernas y enterró su hermoso rostro en su sexo… y degusto de ese manantial tal cual sediento… bebió de ella era su elixir… Candy no aguanto más la destreza de su lengua de Albert y se corrió a borbotones… gimió a grito abierto… y Albert no pudiendo más… entró en ella… los dos ahogaron ese grito de placer en un beso… comenzó el vaivén… Albert embistiendo y Candy saliendo a su encuentro con ese maravilloso movimiento de caderas… que a Albert le enloquecía… aceleraron los movimientos y vino lo insuperable… clímax a un nivel indescifrable… no podían dejar de beberse con sus bocas Albert dijo… - Te amo Candy White… y se volvió a perder en ella…

 **Final Flash back**

Candy salió de ese maravilloso recuerdo… ya había oscurecido ya debía regresar a la mansión… Albert estaba de viaje de negocios en Londres y Tony estaba con sus primos en Florida… tenía que lirear con las arpías ella sola…

 **Continuará…**

 ** _Chicas aquí de nuevo dando lata jajaja les dejo capítulo de esta nueva historia espero sea de su agrado… estaré actualizando los lunes Dios mediante… Saludos a todas…_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores… mundo alterno y contenido adulto… queda advertido…**

 **Dudas e intrigas...**

Candy llegó a la mansión y la recibió el mayordomo…

\- Madame… le hablo el señor y la señorita Luisa tomó la llamada… ya no pude tomar el recado…

\- Gracias Ambrosio… le regresare la llamada al señor… Candy disimulo su enfado; de verdad estaba muy fastidiada de la presencia de estas mujeres mal intencionadas… envidiaba a Paty y a Annie ellas vivieron un tiempo en la mansión… pero se mudaron a Florida… Stear y Archie se establecieron haya para hacerse cargo del los clubs, hotel y restaurantes abiertos en esa ciudad… Candy entró a su habitación cansada no quería lirear con esas… no estaba de ánimos… Candy desde el primer día se dio cuenta que no la aceptaban como esposa de Albert…

 **Flash back**

Habían llegado algunos parientes de Escocia para dar el último adiós a tía Elroy… la señora Rebeca y Luisa llegaron cuando se estaba sepultando… Candy estaba a un lado de Albert cuando…

\- Albert! Albert! Cariño… se nos fue nuestra querida tía… dijo llorando Luisa abrazando y haciendo a un lado a Candy… y le dio besos en ambas mejillas… Albert se sorprendió pero no hizo nada por apartarla y no era el momento de hacer escenas…

\- Pero quien es ésta!? Pensó Candy *** No le agradó nada esas confianzas… y lo que duró el entierro la muy estúpida no se apartaba de su Albert… al fin terminó todo… Candy se apartó un poco no quería jalarla por los pelos y apartarla de su amor… pero veía como Albert la consolaba ya que lloraba muy desgarradoramente… al fin Albert se dio cuenta que Candy no estaba a su lado y la busco con la mirada… Candy vio como le decía algo y voltearon ambos hasta donde estaba ella y se acercaron…

\- Candy!? Amor… te presento a mi prima Luisa… Luisa te presento a mi esposa… dijo Albert abrazando a Candy…

\- Un gusto en conocerte… dijo Candy extendiéndole su mano… Luisa palideció y comenzó a balbucear…

\- Te casaste!? Y… no me dijiste nada!? Candy bajo la mano ya que no hubo acercamiento por parte de esa mujer…

\- Luisa… todo fue tan rápido… y la boda fue muy privada… sólo estuvimos los más cercanos… contesto Albert.

– Albert que malo! Al no avisar yo hubiera asistido… Cómo dices que te llamas!? Preguntó de manera despectiva y escaneando a Candy…

\- Mi hermosa mujer se llama Candy… Albert contesto rápido… Luisa sólo asintió…

\- Sobrino querido! No pudimos llegar antes… los vuelos fatales… interrumpió Rebeca…

\- Tía Rebeca… lo entiendo… pero gracias por asistir…

\- Tía Albert se casó y no nos dijo nada… se apresuró a decir…

\- Queee!? Te casaste!? Sobrino por el amor de Dios! Y por qué no fuimos informadas!? E invitadas!? Dijo la tía muy molesta….

– Creo que no es el lugar y el momento para discutir esto aquí… Albert nos vamos!? Tony debe estar esperándonos… dijo Candy interrumpiendo esta plática absurda… y dio media vuelta y se fue dejando a esas arpías con la boca abierta… Albert se despidió de sus parientes y se fue con Candy… abordando una limusina… llegaron a la mansión y salió Tony a recibirlos… no llevaron a su pequeño al cementerio… no es un lugar apropiado para su edad, esa tarde era imposible descansar ya que tenía ser anfitriona como señora de la casa debía atender a las visitas… Candy sólo quería caer rendida en su cama y llorarle a la tía… pero no fue así… llegó y dispuso las habitaciones para instalar a los huéspedes y el menú para ofrecer… no entendía el por que de esto… pero no dijo nada… fueron llegando y se fueron acomodando… a las siete de la tarde noche cenarían … al menos dispondrían de algunas horas para descansar…

Llegó la hora de la cena y Candy como la señora de la mansión dispuso todo de manera exquisita, ya todos instalados… degustando los alimentos de manera silenciosa… Albert y Candy a la cabeza de la mesa… por lo regular y por protocolo Albert es sentado a la cabeza de la mesa… pero desde que se casaron Albert había dispuesto sentarse juntos a la cabeza de la gran mesa… Tony a su derecha… cuando los invitados vieron esa osadía… no les gustó ya que rompía todos los esquemas de etiqueta pero no dijeron nada excepto… - Albert! Hijo no debería sentarse tú esposa a la derecha!? Dijo Rebeca muy enfadada… - Tía… mi mujer se sentará a mi lado… así lo he dispuesto y no veo el problema! O si!? Preguntó Albert zanjando el tema… - No querido no hay problema alguno… es tu casa y puedes disponer lo que sea… dijo Rebeca muy molesta; Luisa estaba muy molesta… pero guardo silencio… Luisa siempre había estado enamorada de Albert y de sus millones… creía que al morir Elroy tenía la oportunidad de conquistarlo y cómo se habia alegrado por su muerte… todavía tenía presente su rechazo… su tía Rebeca había abogado con Elroy para un futuro enlace con Albert. .. Elroy había dicho que Albert necesitaba una mujer íntegra, con carácter y con los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra… y no una niña tonta y mimada que sólo le importa las apariencias… esa fue la opinión de Elroy… Rebeca y Luisa odiaron a Elroy por ese desaire… por eso cuando se enteraron de su muerte hicieron fiesta e hicieron todo lo posible por viajar a Chicago… pero nunca se imaginó que estuviera casado… - Albert… tu matrimonio no durará mucho… eso correrá por mi cuenta… tú serás mío! Pensó ***

 **Final Flash back**

Candy estaba descansando… cuando escucho que tocaron a su puerta… Candy no contestó sabía quien era… se abrió la puerta y en efecto era Luisa…

\- Hola! Candy… hasta que te veo… todo el día fuera! Cómo que te valen tus obligaciones! No crees? Dijo Luisa cuscándola... sabes hablo Albert y se desilusiono por no encontrarte y pues como no avisaste donde andarías pues… yo tuve que atenderlo… dijo burlonamente…

\- Y no te molesto hacerlo verdad querida!? De eso pides tu limosna… verdad!? Ahora si me disculpas… debo descansar así que cierra la puerta por fuera vale? Dijo Candy bostezando y Luisa salió enojada nunca lograba hacer enfadar y eso frustraba a Luisa y Candy ganaba sobre ella… se preparo el baño tenía unas enormes ganas de relajarse… Después hablaría con Albert… realmente estaba agotada y no tenía ganas de discutir con el… ya que antes de irse tuvieron un mega encontronazo… y todo por Luisa… Albert estaba celoso… Candy seguía trabajando y ya era la gerente de zona de Chicago… estaban a su cargo todos los superstore de la zona y tenía contacto con los gerentes… había uno en especial que Albert no podía ver ni en pintura… Mikael Stone… era su brazo derecho de Candy y por ende tenían que trabajar juntos, para Albert no pasaba desapercibido que estaba colado por su ninfa…

 **Flash back**

\- Candy amor tengo que viajar a Londres la siguiente semana y deseo que me acompañes… comentó Albert…. Candy lo miro muy preocupada ya que su respuesta no lo iba a alegrar.. Albert supo de inmediato que no lo acompañaría… - Albert… yo… - No digas más… no vendrás verdad!? -Albert… estoy en fase de capacitación y sabes muy bien que no puedo dejarlo votado… es mi responsabilidad por estar a cargo… y lo sabes… en eso tocaron en su habitación… era Luisa...

\- Candy tienes visita… es Mikael dice que es urgente… te espera en el despacho… Wooop! Prima cómo puedes trabajar con tan hermoso ejemplar! Es guapísimo! Dijo muy mal intencionada. Y salió de la habitación… Albert molesto le dijo… - Es enserio Candy!? A que viene a la casa… no es suficiente verlo en tu oficina!? - Albert… no seas así tengo que firmar una documentación y le pedí que viniera… no quería regresar a la oficina… quería pasarla contigo y Tony… recuerda que tiene partido de fut bol y tenemos que estar con el… por eso vino… por favor no te molestes… es trabajo… yo no me molesto contigo cuando… Delia tu asistente viene a trabajar contigo en el despacho y pasan horas enteras trabajando… jamás me he entrometido en tus asuntos y mucho menos he pensado mal de ti… ahora vengo… y Candy salió. . Al otro día Albert partió a Londres enfadado por que Candy se quedó… Estaría tres semanas en el extranjero… y Tony iría con sus primos a Florida por una semana…

 **Final Flash back**

Candy estaba muy triste por la situación… ya que después de la muerte de la tía y la presencia de ese par de arpías discutían a menudo… y Albert era demasiado celoso… y sumando la inseguridad de Candy… se confrontaban… no se le olvidaba cuando se enteraron que Candy le llevaba seis años de diferencia…

Estaban desayunando todos y de repente la señora Rebeca comentó… acerca de las diferencias de edades… el tema salió así nada mas…

\- Candy querida cuanto años tienes!? A Candy le pareció muy inoportuna su pregunta pero no mentiría… - Estoy por cumplir treinta dos años…

\- Queeee!? Eres mucho mayor que mi sobrino!? Dijo Rebeca casi escupiendo la comida… - Candy por Dios! Eres una asaltacunas! Dijo Luisa riendo…

\- No le veo el problema y la admiración… para el amor no hay edad… dijo Candy segura aunque por dentro este tema la descolocaba…

\- Si querida… pero te has puesto a pensar que cuando tengas cincuenta años Albert sólo tendrá cuarenta y cuatro tú serás vieja y el estará en su punto… dijo riendo Luisa… Candy sintió un balde de agua y pensó que ya estaría saliendo de su menopausia y quizás estaría toda vieja y fea… pero no les daría el gusto de verla saliendo de su menopausia y quizás estaría toda vieja y fea… pero no les daría el gusto de verla así…

\- Pero quien sabe lo que sucederá en veinte años… quizás algunas de nosotras no estaremos para verlo… además yo vivo el hoy ya que no sabemos lo que nos depare el futuro no creen!? Yo no me preocupo… Contesto feliz… todos estos comentarios los hacían cuando Albert no estaba… criticaban su ropa, la comida que disponía, su trabajo y sus modales… más de alguna vez hicieron incapie en que no estaba a la altura de Albert… también le hicieron saber que Elroy esperaba casar a Luisa con Albert… era la candidata ideal… Candy jamás comentaba estas situaciones con Albert… ya que no quería empañar sus momentos con el por esos comentarios que Candy sabía que eran con la finalidad de ver destruido su hogar…

 **Mientras tanto en Londres…**

Albert había llegado en tiempo y forma… estaba ya instalado en una propiedad que tenían… todo el viaje le supo amargo… como era posible que se despidiera de su princesa así… enojado… que le pasaba, el no era así… El sabía de la integridad de su mujer… sabía que era fiel y leal… pero no podía evitar sentirse inseguro… Candy era una mujer perfecta… alegre, inteligente y capaz… les demostraba amor y devoción a ellos… además era muy hogareña… aunque trabajará se daba su tiempo para atenderlos… se metía a la cocina para prepararles sus postres favoritos… era una excelente madre, esposa y toda una diosa en su cama… Sólo de pensarla lo ponía duro… cómo amaba y deseaba a su mujer…

 **Flash back**

Albert no pudo evitar recordar el día que la rapto… Ese día estaba demasiado triste por un lado el honor y por otro lado la desesperación de perderla… estaba en su debate interno cuando le avisaron que tenía una visita… fue al despacho y ahí se encontraba el… su rival…

\- Qué haces aquí!? No te casas en unas horas con la mujer que amo!? Dijo Albert triste y molesto ya que pensó que éste le venía a restregar su triunfo…

\- Vaya! si que te está pegando duro! Dijo Terry son dejo de burla… Albert iba a replicar pero… Mira Albert… cuando peleaste a Candy y supe que eras el padre de Tony… supe que no se casaría conmigo por amor… la sabía perdida… pero Candy es tan testaruda que es capaz de casarse conmigo a pesar de lo que siente por ti… Tony merece un hogar y ustedes pueden dárselo… Pero Candy dice que tú te casaras pronto!? Es verdad eso? Preguntó Terry decidido… Albert se sorprendió nunca imaginó esto…

\- No es verdad no estoy comprometido con nadie… fue un mal entendido… pero Candy no me ha dejado explicarle y pues ya es tarde puesto que te ha elegido a ti, no? Dijo Albert resignado… - Y no piensas luchar por ella!? Dijo Terry gritándole…

\- Para esto vale? Jamás obligaría a Candy a algo… dijo Albert… recordando la promesa de honor…

\- Pues eso tendrás que hacer… ya que la muy terca no lo va a entender. . debes raptarla y obligarla a escucharte… y le entregaras esto… dijo Terry resignado y extendiendo un sobre… dáselo a ella… y por favor Haz feliz a los dos… te dejo la limusina que va a pasar por ella… haber que se te ocurre… y apresúrate… falta poco para la hora… Albert vio como Terry salía del despacho… de armó de valor y salió… hizo que el chofer le prestara su uniforme y fue en busca de su ninfa…

 **Final Flash back**

Albert con una sonrisa en los labios… tomó el teléfono y marco a Chicago quería disculparse con Candy… el estuvo de acuerdo en que Candy se desempeñara profesionalmente… entonces por que le molestaba…

\- Ambrosio!? Comunícame con mi mujer por favor… dijo Albert… - Señor… pero ya no pudo seguir por que Luisa le arrebató el teléfono…

\- Yo lo atiendo Ambrosio… y el mayordomo de fue… Albert querido! Qué tal tu viaje!? Preguntó Luisa muy empalagosa…

\- Bien Luisa… pero quiero hablar con mi esposa… pásamela inmediatamente… dijo Albert molesto por la grosería de Luisa ya que escucho como corrió a Ambrosio…

\- Uy! Querido! Tu mujercita salió desde temprano y no ha llegado y lo peor es que no está en su oficina… Mikael la busca muy desesperado! Cómo que es muy confianzudo con ella! No lo crees!? Y ya está por anochecer y ni sus luces! Albert estaba muy enojado y preocupado pero no quiso indagar más y menos con Luisa…

\- Ok… Luisa le marcó más tarde… adiós y colgó… - Albert! Albert! Es un grosero! Pero al menos supo que su mujer… anda de callejera… punto para mi… pensó***

Albert colgó y aunque no quiso pensar mal… su corazón se le estrujo… Candy! No podría soportar una traición tuya… pensó***

Mientras tanto Candy dormía muy tranquila y feliz… por la noticia de un nuevo miembro de la familia… no todo era malo… ya se arreglaría con Albert… su amor es más fuerte que todo… Rebeca entró a la habitación de Candy… sin hacer ruido y vio un sobre en la mesita de una pequeña estancia… tomo el sobre y salió muy silenciosamente… llegó a la habitación de su sobrina…

\- Tía que quieres!? Dijo Luisa ya que como entró de imprevisto la asustó…

\- Mira saque este sobre de la habitación de Candy… sabremos que hizo toda la tarde… - En serio!? Ahora robas correspondencia? Dijo bromeando…

\- Cállate… y abrió el sobre y saco los resultados médicos de Candy… los leyó…

\- No puede ser! La muy perra está esperando otro hijo de Albert! Dijo Rebeca muy molesta…

\- Queee!? Gritó Luisa arrebatándole el documento.. Es una maldita! La odio! Ella goza de todo lo que me pertenece! Pero sabes tía!? En esta vida suelen suceder "accidentes" no crees!? Dijo Luisa con envidia y odio…

 **Continuará**

 **Chicas pensé en actualizar hasta el lunes… pero en vista de sus comentarios les dejo este capítulo… como ven? Va haber drama… esperemos que estos rubios logren superar situaciones… Saludos a todas… besos…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Mundo alterno. Contenido adulto. Queda advertido.**

 **Odios y envidias...**

Había amanecido y Candy a pesar de todo descansó muy bien… se levantó dispuso el baño y se sumergió en su magnífico jacuzzi… tendría un día pesado e iría al hogar de Pony… a pesar de su trabajo seguía ayudando en el hogar… hablaría con Tony y después con Albert… no le gustaba estar mal con él. .. lo amaba demasiado… pero últimamente no se ponían de acuerdo; el quería tomar el mando de la relación… ya no le parecía que se desempeñara profesionalmente… la quería en casa.. atendiendo las funciones de Elroy… pero Candy estaba tan acostumbrada a su libertad que diferían.

 **Flash back**

Tenían dos meses de casados…

\- Candy mi amor… te entregó estas tarjetas de crédito ilimitado… puedes disponer y gastar en lo que quieras… y lo más factible es que renuncies a tu trabajo… ya que no necesitas trabajar más… dijo Albert dando a entender que no aceptaba un no por en respuesta… Candy hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse y darse una oportunidad de hablarlo civilizadamente…

\- Albert… ¿¡tienes ya todo resuelto!? ¡Wooop! ¿Y yo no opino en esto!? Dijo Candy ya molesta pero sin gritar… Albert se dio cuenta que estaba yendo muy lejos pero no quería que su mujer trabajara… no quería que sufriera más carencias; la quería cuidar…

\- Candy… amor yo sólo quiero que estés bien… yo puedo darles todo a manos llenas…

\- Albert… interrumpió… yo soy una mujer autosuficiente y te amo… pero no quiero dejar de desarrollarme profesionalmente e trabajado duró y ya tengo un lugar en el ámbito laboral en el que me desarrollo… me gusta ser productiva y ganar mi propio dinero… tengo mis ahorros y son significativos… antes de que aparecieras pensaba comprar una casa… quizás no como está mansión pero con mi ascenso ya no viviría tan privada de cosas… se que quieres y tienes obligaciones para con nosotros… y no pienso discutir eso… pero desde ya te digo que no voy a dejar de trabajar y sólo necesito una sola tarjeta y no más… Candy dijo sin opción a cambiar de opinión… Albert frunció el seño y sabía que por el momento esa batalla la tenía perdida pero no quitaría el dedo del renglón…

\- Ok… cariño tú ganas por el momento pero… llegado el momento tendrás que considerarlo… se acercó y sin darle tiempo a replicar… la beso…

 **Final Flash back**

Candy seguía en su baño… tocaron la puerta de su habitación y era Doroty su doméstica personal y amiga…

\- Adelante! Dio el pase Candy…

\- Candy muy buenos días… que bueno que ya estas despierta. .. ten te habla tu esposo… dijo Doroty extendiéndole el teléfono inalámbrico y salió inmediatamente dejando a solas a Candy para que atendiera a su esposo… Doroty tuvo que arrebatarle el teléfono a Luisa ya que la muy ladina parece que adivina cuando su jefe marca, gozó de la cara de entripado que hizo… Doroty ya se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de ese par de arpías… todavía se preguntaba por qué no las echaban de ahí… eran un par de parásitos holgazanes… pero ya le diría a Candy que anoche vio como la arpía mayor salía de su habitación sigilosamente con un sobre amarillo… ahora la dejaría hablar con su marido…

\- Albert!? Mi amor! Cómo te fue de viaje? No sabes lo que te extraño… dijo Candy contenta… Albert al escucharla se le esfumó cualquier duda y malestar… simplemente la adoraba… y no tenía caso reclamarle su ausencia... el confiaba en ella... el era el del problema... con ella no podía evitar sentir celos... celos de cualquiera que respirara su propio aire... no dudaba de ella pero... de cualquier tipejo si...

\- Candy… mi amor, también te extraño… te amo hermosa… voy llegando del corporativo fue un día de locos! Pero al escucharte me hace sentir mejor… Cómo estas? Qué haces? Y ese ruido!? Ya que Albert escucho el ruido del jacuzzi…

\- Estoy bien cariño y estoy… dándome un baño relajante en el jacuzzi… dijo Candy de manera incitadora…

\- Oh! Mi vida ya me imagino tu cuerpo desnudo y sonrojado por el calor del agua, tócate y termina para mi… dijo Albert con voz ronca su excitación estaba latente… Candy siguió el juego…

\- Sabes amor… sólo escucho tu voz y mi cuerpo se prende e imagino que me tocas los senos, y me besas tan deliciosamente e introduces tu lengua en mi boca y tus manos me provocan… dijo Candy excitada y con la voz entrecortada por el placer de la imaginación…

\- Si mi amor toca tus senos con una mano y con la otra acaricia mi lugar favorito… ahora yo estoy imaginando que tu hermosa boca toma mi falo… y lo metes todo… saboreando y lamiendo mmmm Candy… Tócate amor e imagina que mi lengua desesperada tratando de entrar en tu sexo que es mío sólo mío… dijo Albert… el se encontraba en su cama y frotando su miembro erguido y palpitante…

\- Oh! Albert estoy por venirme… imagino tu boca tomando mi sexo y tu lengua entrando y saliendo de mi… mmmm amor estoy a punto de correrme dijo Candy tocándose con sus manos…. Albert no podía más Candy lo ponía siempre al 1000 aunque no la tuviera en frente como la amaba y la deseaba…

\- Si bonita… estoy igual no tardó en explotar y no sabes como me imagino que te penetro hasta el fondo y tu me recibes tan caliente y húmeda…

\- Aaalbeeert! Ya noo puedoo maas estooy por correrme… mmmmm siiii aaah oooh… gemía Candy de placer frotándose e imaginando que su hombre la embestía…

\- Siiii oooh! Caandyyy estooy que reviento mi amor… vamos los dos... Te amoooo Caandyy… ¡Albeeert , Caandyyy! Siiiii oooh aaah! Y los dos terminaron este juego muy satisfechos… seguían todavía con su respiración acelerada…

\- Candy… te amo… eres mi vida…

\- Albert. . Eres mi hombre y te amo… ya más tranquilos… se despidieron… hablarían más tarde… colgaron felices sin imaginarse que su conversación pasional fue escuchada por Luisa… y se quería morir de envidia y celos… - Te odio! Candy White… pronto se les acabará su idilio... lo juro.. Luisa fue a su habitación echa una furia... azotó su puerta y comenzó a tirar todo como una loca... le tenía una envidia atroz a Candy... - Estúpida anciana! Como fue que una vieja cómo tú!? lograras embaucar a Albert!? Luisa al escuchar la conversación de dio cuenta el nivel de confianza y pasión se profesaban entre si... ella jamás había vivido algo así y deseo con toda su alma estar en el lugar de Candy, ahora más que nunca haría hasta lo imposible para separarlos...

Candy termino su baño y se preparó para salir a sus deberes… estaba feliz… ya le daría la noticia de que serán padres por segunda ves a su regreso… quería darle la noticia personalmente… deseaba ver su hermoso rostro cuando le diera la noticia… estaba tan feliz… no le importaba los altibajos o la presencia de esas víboras… ellos se amaban y es lo único que importa… todavía recordaba el día de su boda...

Albert y Candy regresaron de Lakewood después de pasar 3 días maravillosos... simplemente amandose como locos... llegaron a la mansión y prácticamente la tía Elroy tenía todo preparado para el enlace... - Hijos me quieren matar! Verdad? Cuando harán las cosas como Dios manda!? Así que me explican ahora en que términos están!? Dijo tía Elroy supuestamente muy enojada... Candy estaba muy avergonzada... - Tía no creo que sea un tema... estaba por contestar...

\- Qué no es tema!? Albert no me digas que piensan vivir en amasiato! Dijo Elroy alarmada...

\- No tía como cree!? Está preciosa mujer... me hizo el honor de aceptar casarse conmigo... dijo Albert feliz abrazando y besando a su ninfa...

\- Me alegro y ya era hora... hija... bienvenida a la familia... dijo Elroy acercándose a Candy y abrazándola efusivamente... gracias... gracias por darnos a Tony... lo dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, así que como todo está ya arreglado entre ustedes! Para que aplazar lo inevitable... se casarán por lo Civil en dos horas...

\- QUEEEE!? gritaron al unísono...

\- No me pongan esa cara y lo harán sin chistar por qué no está bien que se den vida de casados sin estarlo... así queridos los veo en dos horas ya que el señor juez es muy puntual... y salió la tía... dejándolos sorprendidos...

\- Candy... no quiero que te sientas presionada... lo que menos quiero es que te sientas...

\- Albert!? Candy lo interrumpió...¿¡ A caso no te quieres casar conmigo!? Dijo Candy...

\- Mi amor es lo que más deseo en la vida... te amo... dijo Albert besándola como si se le fuera la vida en ello... Así que esa misma tarde unían sus vidas en compañía de las personas más cercanas los tíos, Annie y Archie... Stear y Paty... y los pequeños...

 **Final Flash back**

Candy llegó al hogar de Pony... La señorita Pony salió a su encuentro... - Candy querida! Que bueno que llegas. .. Cómo estas!? Dijo abrazándola...

\- Señorita Pony! Estoy bien gracias... dijo Candy pero a la señorita Pony no se le escapaba nada así que dijo: - Estas embarazada! - QUEEE!? Cómo lo supo!?

\- Hay mija! Tienes la mirada vivaz y alegre... aunque también te ves un poco desmejorada!

\- Wooop! Que observadora Miss Pony! Y si... estoy esperando bebé... dijo Candy feliz... pero angustia reflejó...

\- Que es lo que pasa querida... pero ven a mi oficina... hay agua caliente, tomemos el te juntas, te parece!? - Perfecto... me viene bien... dijo Candy... llegaron a la oficina de miss Pony y fue platicando todo lo que ha ido sucediendo con su matrimonio, hablo de las arpías y de que Albert viajó a Londres y se había disgustado por no poder acompañarlo... - Miss Pony... me siento muy extraña... yo lo amo lo adoro... pero. . Siento que minimiza mis logros y mi esfuerzo... y no me mal entienda no es malo o me maltrata pero como que no le importa... ya que el piensa que tarde o temprano dejaré de ejercer y eso me duele... yo jamás le cortaría sus alas... y con esto no digo que el sea autoritario... simplemente el está educado así... con la idea que el hombre debe de proveer... y el quiere que sea más... relajada... que sólo gaste y disfrute... y yo adoro mi vida así... sencilla! Hemos tenido roces y discusiones... pero nada trascendental... yo lo amo y el igual y quizás todavía nos estamos adaptando y lo peor no ayuda mucho esas parientes que no se les ve para cuando irse... son muy malintencionadas y la tal Luisa... era candidata para casarse con mi Albert... dijo Candy descargando ese gran peso...Miss Pony escucho sin interrumpir y dijo...

\- Candy... deben encontrar un punto en el que los dos estén a gusto pero que sea igualitario... y debes expresarle tu sentir al igual que él debe de expresar su sentir y ver que es mejor para los dos y aceptar que su vida ya cambió y no querer estar igual como cuando eran solteros... tú te quedaste tan acostumbrada a tu vida... donde tomabas decisiones sin consultarlo con nadie .. pero ahora tú y tu esposo son uno sólo... y deben de tratar de ir a la par... y en cuanto a esas mujeres! Debes de invitarles a que se vayan de ahí... no es sano que convivan con ellas... tú eres la señora de la casa no cedas ese poder... eso para mi es lo más preocupante... ya que las diferencias en un matrimonio es de lo más normal... pero terceras personas opinando eso si que es un enorme problema... Candy se quedó sopesando el asunto y si cuando Albert regresara... hablaría con el y de la estadía de esas arpías... se irían ya...

 **Continuará**

Chicas aquí dejo actualización. .. si ya se dije que sólo los lunes jiji pero me inspire y pues he aquí, espero sea de su agrado... agradezco que sigan la historia... Saludos pasen excelente fin de semana como saben tengo varias historias... y me falta subir retrospectiva de Albert en el fic de ILUSIÓN QUERER Y AMAR... pronto tendrán noticias... y falta subir EPÍLOGO DE TE SOÑÉ... si todo sale bien para el domingo subo el epílogo... Besos a todas...


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Mundo alterno. Contenido adulto. Queda advertido…**

 **Celos y caos...**

Candy… terminó todas sus diligencias en el hogar de Pony y de verdad le ayudo bastante platicar de su situación con miss Pony… debía poner un alto a esas mujeres… no comprendía el porqué eran así… pero ya la escucharán! No pasaba de hoy para hablar con ellas… deben irse… no pasaría su embarazo con esas arpías… vividoras y buenas para nada… llegó a las oficinas de su trabajo… todo era un caos…

\- Buenas tardes! Tengo mensajes!? Preguntó a Mikael su asistente…

\- Jefa! Muy buenos días! Le llamaron del corporativo de New York la gerente Isabel de Grandchester… le urgen la documentación de las personas que van a capacitación… le dijo a Candy muy apurado… Isabel era la esposa de su amigo Terry… se habían casado hace un año… y llevaban una excelente amistad…

\- Mikael… comunícate con ella y dile que por la tarde se los mando por correo y dile que son veinte personas las que viajarán a New York… todos van para supervisores de área…

\- Ok… ahora mismo lo hago… le traigo un café… u otra cosa!? Preguntó Mikael antes de salir de la oficina… Candy recordó que solo tomó té… moría de hambre…

\- Si muero de hambre! Dile a Don Juanito que me vaya a comprar un hot dog con bastante mostaza y bastante picante… y un batido de chocolate… y unas donas glaseadas… y agua natural… Mikael se sorprendió demasiado… su jefa sólo comía ensaladas… pero no comentó nada y salió a cumplir sus órdenes… Candy casi toda la mañana tenía ese antojo y no pensaba ignorarlo… de Tony sólo quería comer fresas con crema y pizza…

\- Y a ti mi pequeña no te negaré nada! Candy pensó* tocándose su vientre y sonrió podia apostar que seria niña… así pasó su día… firmando documentación, en llamadas, juntas y comiendo… cuando llegó su antojo se dio tremendo atracón…

\- Tendré que meterme a alguna actividad deportiva; tal ves Yoga o Pilates, para embarazadas claro esta! si no voy engordar lo triple. .. De Anthony me ayudo mucho caminar… como estaba en una finca en el campo… no engorde demasiado… además era más joven… pensó Candy… el tema de la edad la ponía mal ya que cuando las personas se enteraban de que era seis años mayor que Albert… Comenzaban con comentarios mal intencionados… de amistades o socios de Albert… y aunque Albert la defendía el daño ya estaba hecho...

 _ **Flash back**_

Candy acompañó a Albert a un coktail… y la presento a varios socios y socias… Candy se veía espectacular… traía un vestido verde esmeralda… muy corto, con hombros descubiertos y cabello recogido en un moño, maquillaje adecuado y joyería de la más alta calidad… esmeraldas… regalo que Albert le dio después de casarse… juego de aretes… collar y brazalete… simplemente lucía espectacular… Albert la presento como su esposa y los caballeros de quedaron con la boca abierta ya que Candy lucia unas curvas esculturales y voluptuosas… una diosa… Albert se percató de la atención recibida y no le agradó…

\- Wooop! William que escondido te lo tenías! Madame a sus pies dijo Angello besando su mano… Candy saludó con una inclinación… y se soltó…

\- William que malo eres! Y no nos invitaste a la boda!? Que desconsiderado! Dijo una peliroja muy sofisticada, altísima y muy joven! Quizás mas que Albert… Eva Jonas… un gusto conocerte querida… dijo pero no quitaba la mirada a Albert… te me escapaste! Le susurró pero Candy escuchó… * Pero que le pasa a esa estúpida!? Pensó Candy pero se dijo así misma… no perderé ante ti… jirafona rojiza… y sonrió…

\- Albert! Cariño… tengo sed.. dijo Candy rompiendo el momento de la putona… e inmediatamente todos tronaron sus dedos para llamar a un mesero y se vio rodeada por las copas de vino burbujeante que todos le ofrecían… y tomó la que su esposo le ofreció y bebió lentamente dejando escurrir un poco de sus labios y se los lamio seductoramente… poniendo en aprietos al pobre Albert… ya que Candy lucia extremadamente sexy… los demás viendo la intimidad del momento se retiraron y la jirafona rojiza se molestó demasiado y se retiró… pensando que la noche no acababa… nadie la dejaba en segundo plano y menos una rubia corriente***

Así pasó la velada y coincidieron en la mesa sé disponían a cenar. .. para desgracia de Candy le tocó junto a la rojiza… pero se armó de carácter y se prometió no caer en su juego… ya que Candy se dio cuenta que no cayó de su gracia y podía verse que la muy perra era vengativa y Candy supo que está no quedaría tranquila hasta que se desquitara con ella… a leguas se veía que la tal Eva moría por su Albert ya que le coqueteaba descaradamente… Candy quería írsele a los golpes pero no podía hacerlo… no se pondría en ridículo… Albert había quedado en medio de ellas y la muy gata no perdía momento alguno de tocarlo, decirle cariño o mi amor y siempre riéndose como una zorra en celo… y por otro lado Candy estaba cerca de Angello y el la estaba bombardeando de preguntas y Albert estaba mega molesto ya que el tal Angello no dejaba de verle los senos a su mujer y ya lo estaba colmando…

Candy contestaba amablemente pero no podía dejar de escuchar a la putona de alto calibre…

\- Albert me podrías decir. .. el por qué te casaste tan joven!? Tu a tus casi veintiséis!? No decías que no te casarías hasta después de los treinta cuando ya fueras viejo! Por poco Candy se atraganta… Albert piensa que después de los treinta se es viejo? Fue su pensar de Candy… y entonces que hace casado con una anciana de treinta y dos años!? Candy estaba celosa! Enojada! Y muy herida en su autoestima! Terminó la cena y comenzó a tocar música para bailar e inmediatamente Angello invito a Candy a bailar claro está preguntó a Albert...

Candy no quería pero Albert aceptó aunque por dentro ardiera de coraje... así que Candy tuvo que salir a bailar sin quererlo... pero lo que más le podía era que Albert sólo lo hizo por qué quería estar a solas con la jirafas... y quería bailar con ella... eso le rompió el corazón y pues ya en la pista de baile Candy vio como Albert rechazaba los resbalones de esa tipa... Albert no le quitaba la vista de encima... Albert estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio y no prestaba atención alguna a Eva... que ya estaba más que furiosa no logró captar su atención... Albert no pudiendo más se levantó dejando con la palabra en la boca a Eva... Albert fue directo hacía ellos...

\- Angello! Si me permites bailare con mi mujer... dijo Albert marcando territorio Angello asintió y se retiró... dejándolos a mitad de pista... Albert tomó a Candy por el talle acercandola demasiado a su cuerpo... - Muy divertda? cariño! dijo Albert con un dejo de coraje susurrando a su oído... Candy tambien estaba furiosa pero no pudo evitar sentir excitación su cuerpo respondió... no podía evitarlo¡ deseaba demasiado a Albert... pero estaba muy enojada y no lo desmostraria... así que Candy entraría en su juego... a cuentas de qué estaría celoso... no fue él que en primera la dejo bailar? ella no quería¡ así qué ahora jugarían...

\- Claro cariño... estoy muy divertida¡ gracias por preguntar... tus amistades son tan amenas... dijo Candy sonriendo fingiendo al máximo simpatía por ellos... - Así que mis amistades son amenas!? o sólo lo es Angello!? dijo Albert casi rozando sus labios con ella... Candy no podía mas... la ponía al mil... pero no bajaría la guardia... ella no pidió bailar con ese tipo... - Angello es muy divertido! me cayó muy bien... todo un caballero... dijo Candy... Albert se paró en seco y solo... - Vamonos! de inmediato... le dijo muy enojado pero al mismo tiempo besándola... Albert la tomo de la mano guiándola a la salida... su agarre fue delicado... a pesar de lo enojado que pudiera estar... jamas la maltrataría ella era su vida...sin despedirse de nadie... Candy no decía nada... ya que no quería discutir... no entendía a Albert por qué se enoja!? él fue el que dio autorización de que bailará...

Salieron del lugar... sus guardespaldas les abrieron la puerta de la limusina... iban en total silencio... Candy seguía sin decir media palabra... de verdad no quería discutir... todo esto se le hacia absurdo... ella también podría hacerle un drama por la zorra roja... Pero no lo haría ya qué Albert se comportó a la altura... Y ella no hizo nada malo... o que quería... Qué fuera una grosera... y en todo caso se comporto recatada y decente con el tal Angello... Llegaron a la mansión... todo estaba en silencio total... ya eran mas de la una de la mañana... llegaron a su habitación apenas y cerraron la puerta Albert aprisiono a Candy en la puerta... estaban cuerpo a cuerpo...

\- Albert!? Qué te pasa!? dijo Candy muy confundida ya que aunque Albert esta molesto su agarre es muy sexoso... se quizó safar de él... Pero Albert la sostuvo...

\- Sabes!? hoy descubrí que... no puedo soportar que alguien si quiera respire tu propio aire... dijo Albert viendóla fijamente a sus ojos...

\- Albert! por favor... dijo Candy queriendo safarse ya que no lo conocia en está faceta y le dio un poco de miedo... aunque jamas la había maltratado nunca se sabía... Albert seguía cuerpo a cuerpo...

\- Sabes? quería golpearlo... no podía soportar verte en los brazos de otro y mas cuando el muy estúpido! estuvo devorándote con la mirada... Sabes cariño!? eres una mujer extremadamente hermosa y sexy... - Albert por favor... no se por que estas así!? pero te recuerdo que fue tu idea el que yo saliera a bailar con él! yo no quería! Así que no entiendo tu actitud... y sabes?no me gusta! Por qué salimos así!? dijo Candy molesta... y Albert solo la observaba y sabía que tenía razón...

\- Sabes por qué te permití que bailaras!? Por que quería saber hasta donde podía tolerarlo... pero sabes!? me muero de celos! dijo Albert muy en serio...

\- Jamas te fallaría! lo sabes verdad!? dijo Candy... ademas yo podría decirte lo mismo... con la rojiza y vaya que ella no te dejaba de tocar y decir mi vida! mi amor! cariño! y yo no te digo nada o si!? Por qué Albert!? Qué tuviste que ver con esa!? por que no creo que solo son amigos! o crees qué no escuche cuando te dijo que... te le escapaste!? o me vas a negar que no estuviste con ella!? dijo Candy dejando salir ya sus celos... Ahora por qué dijo que tu te casarías después de los treinta... cuando ya estuvieras viejo? Eso es lo que piensas de los treintones!? Por que déjame decirte que estas casado con una vieja de treinta y dos años... dijo Candy dejando salir lo vulnerable que la pone esto... Albert no podía entender esto... ya que la conversación dio otro giro...

\- Mi amor! Pero de que estas hablando!? yo jamas he pensado eso de ti! Te amo! y eso no es importante! ademas no son tantos años... y no sabes lo feliz que soy que estés a mi lado... me traes hecho un estúpido!

\- Ok... Cómo sea... dijo Candy dándole el avión Pero entonces explícame ahora que tuviste con ella? Por que la confianza? Dijo Candy... No queria verse celosa pero debía parar esto con Albert... no estaba bien estas escenas de celos... no estaba bien que Albert la pusiera a convivir con sus amistades y despues se pusiera celoso... y despues estar lireando con la lagartona en turno... eso no está bien... así que dímelo!? por lo menos para saber en que terreno estoy pisando y que no me agarren de su estúpida! dijo Candy ya molesta...

\- Nos conocemos desde el kinder... ella solo es una amiga de la infancia y no no fue nada mio... ella me insinuo algo... pero no la puedo ver de otra manera... Cariño... te amo solo a ti... de eso no te debe quedar dudas! Candy no podia dejar de creerle... Te amo Candy... y siempre te deseo... Albert no pudiendo mas la beso... y se perdieron en las delicias del placer...

 _ **Final flash back**_

Candy salió de su oficina cumpliendo sus actividades del día... subió a su auto todo el tiempo custodiada por el personal de seguridad impuesto por su querido esposo... su situación económica y status social había cambiado... en el camino una pensando en lo hablado por missPony... y pondría cartas en el asunto les haría saber que ya no podrían seguir viviendo en la mansión... así que... Rebeca y Luisa se les acabó su tiempo...

Candy llegó a la mansión... y ahí estaban las dos cenando... - Candy! Que milagro! que se te ve por aquí!? Nada más no está Albert y agarras camino! Dijo Rebeca muy altanera. .. Yo no se como puedes abandonar tu hogar y tus deberes como mujer de casa y lo peor de todo... como es posible que no sobrino lo permite! Candy la escuchó en eso llegó Doroty y comento que Albert había hablado... - Hay Candy nunca estas cuando Albert te habla... como lo desatiendes! No te da miedo que otra te lo gane... dijo Luisa interrumpiendo a Doroty... Candy no pudiendo más... - Ganar!? Dices... para empezar Albert no es un trofeo... y pues la única interesada en ganarlo... eres tú! Pero esa batalla la tienes pérdida! No crees!? Dijo Candy burlona...

\- PERO QUE ESTUPIDEZ ESTAS DICIENDO! gritó Luisa... - Sabes Luisa! No grites y no es ninguna estupidez... o crees que no se tus intenciones!? Dijo Candy retandola... - Mira Candy a mi sobrina no le vas a levantar falsos! Ella es toda una dama. .. mejor que tú... - jajaJaja mejor que yo!? No lo creo! Pues para ser unas damas! ! Como dicen no estarían de arpías robando documentación de mi habitación y no estuvieran escuchando llamadas privadas! No creen!? Eso es ser damas!? Yo no lo creo... Rebeca y Luisa se quedaron con la boca abierta nunca se imaginaron que Candy lo supiera... Doroty la había enterado de esto antes de salir esta mañana... - Así que... tienen hasta el amanecer para largarse de mi casa! Dijo Candy decidida... Rebeca y Luisa no daban crédito...

Continuará

Chicas aquí les dejo actualización del capítulo... espero les guste... Saludos a todas... BESOS...


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Mundo alterno contenido adulto queda advertido.**

Candy no pudo más y lo dijo… se tenían que ir no es sano convivir con ellas…

\- Qué te crees tú!? Para corrernos! Dijo Rebeca con la misma actitud altanera…El único que puede hacerlo es mi querido primo William y en su caso mi sobrino… Tu no eres nada… ni nadie! Además de donde sacas que te robamos información y de que escuchamos tus conversaciones!? De verdad estas muy mal de la cabeza! Candy sonrió…

\- En primera te recuerdo que puedo correrlas cuando me venga en gana! Por qué soy la señora de esta casa… les guste o no… y si he permitido su estadía es por cortesía y lástima!

\- Cortesía!? Ja tú una vividora y oportunista sin clase! Interrumpió Luisa…

\- Mira Luisa… te callas que no he terminado! En segunda… el tío Will y Albert desde cuando les iban a pedir que se fueran… pero yo les dije que no tenía nada de malo que vivieran aquí… pero ya me hartaron con su actitud de holgazanas e intrigosas … que para ser unas "damas" dejan mucho que desear! Por que lo que ustedes tienen de damas yo lo tengo de astronauta… así tienen esta noche para empacar y mañana a primera hora se largaran! Las dos estaban que echaban chispas… Cuando en eso la Rebeca empezó a hiperventilar y se tocó el pecho…

\- Oh! Oh! Me siento mal! Fue lo único que dijo y cayó al piso desmayada…

\- Ya ves lo que hiciste! Mi madre está enferma del corazón! Y te juro que si la mataste te refundiré en la cárcel! Asesina! Vocifero Luisa… Candy y Doroty no daban crédito a lo sucedido… inmediatamente le hablaron a emergencias… todo pasó tan rápido llegaron, la atendieron y nada de poder echarles… Candy se sintió muy culpable nunca se imaginó que terminaría esto así…

\- Candy!? Eres una persona sin corazón por tu culpa… mi madre estuvo a punto de morir… esto lo sabrá mi tío Will y Albert… Candy no bajaría la guardia…

\- No te confundas Luisa… esto es una pequeña tregua… eventualmente se deben ir… y eso querida no es negociable… dijo Candy sin perder los estribos pero firme…

\- Pues no creo que Albert lo permita… también somos familia… dijo Luisa con actitud ganadora…

\- Familia!? Sólo son parientes lejanos… nada cercanos… su familia somos yo, su hijo y sus primos y tío… ustedes jamás… y en cuanto llegue de viaje saldrán de aquí… por ahora se quedan por que lo decido yo… quería que salieran bien y por la puerta de enfrente… pero en vista de esto Albert y el tío William sabrán el motivo por el que decidí echarlas… va hacer más vergonzoso! No crees querida!? Dijo Candy dando media vuelta… dejando a Luisa muy molesta… y con planes malévolos… - Eso es lo qué tú crees!? Maldita! Antes te mató! Pensó***

Candy decidió regresar a su departamento de soltera… dejando a las víboras en la mansión… lo había discutido con Albert…

 **Flash back**

Cómo siempre se le adelantaron a Candy y contaron su versión exagerando todo… Luisa le contó a Albert que Candy las había corrido y que su tía Rebeca le dio un infarto y por culpa de Candy por poco muere… Albert escucho todo y por supuesto apoyo a Candy y les dio a entender que lo mejor será que se muden… claro está cuando Rebeca mejore… Albert le dijo lo que dispusiera su esposa estaba bien para él… Luisa le daba también un infarto! de verdad esa maldita se saldrá con la suya fue su pensar… Albert habló con Candy…

\- Albert cariño… cómo estas!? Todo bien por allá!? Saludo muy contenta Candy… Albert esperaba que ella le diera la queja de sus parientes… no sabía si enojarse o alegrarse… Candy era así, se guardaba todo y no le gustaba… Albert ignoró su saludo y fue directo al grano…

\- Candy… de verdad las corristes!? Qué fue lo que pasó? Dijo Albert y aunque no quiso sonar como un reclamo… así se escuchó… Candy no lo podía creer!? Ignoró su saludo y lo peor Albert está enojado por sacar a sus odiosas parientes! No lo podía creer!

– Qué rápido te enteraste!? Dijo Candy molesta… sus hormonas no le ayudaban en absoluto… no se explicaba el por qué se molestaba…

\- Candy no te pongas en ese estado!? Siempre eres así lo quieres solucionar todo sola! Sin consultarme nada! Dijo Albert con un dejo de molestia y Candy lo malinterpreto…

\- Mira Albert… pensé que tenía autorización de decisión en la mansión y me acabo de dar cuenta que no es así! Y eso de que dices que todo lo quiero solucionar sola déjame decirte querido… que toda mi vida ha sido así! Y no veo el problema del por qué eso deba cambiar! O es que acaso quieres a tú lado a una mujer estúpida y sin cerebro codependiente de su marido! Y que le solucionen la vida en todo momento!? Eso quieres de mi!? A una mujer ridícula y sólo preocupada por gastar tú dinero a manos llenas!? Quieres una mujer parasita y holgazana!? Eso quieres de mí!? Pues discúlpame… yo no soy así… si eso querías! Te hubieses casado con Luisa… me gusta ser productiva e independiente… dijo Candy que aunque no gritó su molestia estaba presente… Albert se dio cuenta que la conversación dio otro giro… su intención no era reclamar nada si no apoyarla pero le exasperaba que no le informará…

\- Mira Candy! Sólo te pido que me informes todo lo sucedido! No creo que sea mucho pedir! no crees!? Eres mi esposa que no se te olvidé y tu deber es mantenerme informado de todo lo que sucede en la mansión y en lo que te sucede en tu vida! Que ahora es la mía… dijo Albert alterado no quería decirlo de esa forma tan machista pero ya estaba molesto… no entendía esa actitud de Candy…

\- Enterarte de mi vida! Como si no lo estuvieras… qué tu equipo de seguridad el que me "asignaste" no te pasa reporte de mi día a día!? Con esa cuadrilla de guardespaldas a mi servicio y no te informan de lo que hago de mi vida!? Pues deberías despedirles por que no están haciendo bien su trabajo… y en vista de que te molesta el que haya corrido a tus familiares… y como no pienso tolerar más sus majaderías… lo mejor será que regrese a mi antiguo departamento… por lo menos hasta que tu regreses… dijo Candy muy molesta… Albert no lo podía creer… y molesto…

\- Ni se te ocurra! Candy… te lo prohíbo! Tu deber es estar en la mansión y debes acatar lo que te digo…

\- Mira Albert… eres mi esposo y te amo! Pero no eres mi padre y el era el único que me daba órdenes en esta vida… así que haré lo que creo que es mejor para mi… y en estos momentos lo mejor es estar lejos de ese par arpías! Dijo Candy tajante…. Y colgó el teléfono… estaba en su oficina y agradecía al cielo que no fue en la mansión por que de seguro la estúpida de Luisa hubiera escuchado todo y no le daría el gusto de enterarla de esta discusión… y lo más sano es alejarse de esas malas mujeres… no podía exponerse a disgustos y menos en su estado… Qué tal con este macho! Dejará de ser hombre! Marcó a la mansión…

\- Doroty… no hay moros con en la costa!? Preguntó Candy para saber si no escuchaban su conversación…

\- Candy! No te preocupes salió Luisa y la Urraca mayor está en su baño de sol en el jardín… dijo Doroty…

\- Perfecto! Dijo Candy… Doroty prepara maletas con ropa para mi y para Tony e igual para ti nos alojaremos en mi departamento en lo que llega Albert de Londres… no puedo ni quiero estar conviviendo con ellas…

\- Candy! estas segura!? Les vas a dar el gusto!?

\- Doroty … estoy embarazada y mi paz emocional es más importante que todo… dijo Candy y Doroty lo entendió y obedeció…

 **Final Flash back**

Cuando Luisa se entero que Candy se fue… no sabía si alegrarse o enojarse ya que había comprado un tónico abortivo… pensaba dárselo a Candy para que perdiera el bebé… por el momento esto va a esperar… pero tú no vas a tener a ese bebé… pensó***

\- Que haces con ese frasco!? Preguntó Rebeca…

\- No es nada tía… pero te tengo una gran noticia! Pudimos deshacernos de esa trepadora…. Jajaja gozaremos de esta semana sin su presencia… dijo Luisa muy contenta…

\- Pero eso no durará mucho… saldremos muy pronto en cuanto llegue Albert… dijo Rebeca…

\- Ya se nos ocurrirá algo… como lo de tu "supuesto" infarto jajaja ya ves como funcionó y logramos sacarla de la mansión… así que cuando llegue Albert tienes que fingir lo doble… y no nos podrá sacar… eres su tía por Dios! Su deber es ayudarnos… dijo Luisa muy burlona…

 **Londres…**

Albert no podía creer… como había acabado todo. .. su intención no era reclamarle nada… Candy tenía autoridad absoluta en la mansión… y en su vida misma… pero no le gustaba que lo dejara afuera… la adoraba y le fascinaba que fuera tan inteligente y autosuficiente… ese no era el problema… el problema era que se sentía desplazado… quería todo de ella… incluido su tiempo si por el fuera la tendría pegada a él… ademas odiaba que candy estuviera cerca de otros hombres no podia evitar sentirse inseguro... Candy era perfecta ante sus ojos y ante los demas... lo bueno era que pronto regresaría a Chicago todos los pendientes se solucionaron muy favorablemente... y ya había enterado a su tío de lo sucedido con tía Rebeca y le dijo que esas mujeres eran de cuidado y que Candy podía sacarlas cuando ella quisiera... todavía no entendía por que había tardado tanto en botarlas... también le platico la antipatía de Elroy hacia ellas... pero al fin familia y no podían dejar de ayudarles...

\- Tío, pero... por qué no mencionó esto!? Tenemos a unas arpías en casa! Y si las toleramos es por que usted les permitió quedarse! ! Y ahora la terca de mi mujer se fue a su anterior departamento! Ya me escucharán estas dos! Dijo Albert alterado...

\- Lo siento hijo... después de la muerte de mi hermana... no tenía cabeza para nada! He perdido a personas tan queridas... y perder a Elroy me destruyo! ! Por eso radicó aquí en Londres... la extraño demasiado... la mansión está hecha a su imágen y semejanza... dijo el tío Will muy triste... no ha podido superar el echo que su hermana querida ya no esté...

Pasaron los días y Albert por fin regreso a Chicago... no había tenido contacto con Candy... llegaría a la mansión y después iría al departamento de Candy... moría por verla y hacerle el amor... como la había extrañado... pero tenía que arreglar ese asunto... no es posible que su mujer esté viviendo en otro lugar siendo que la dueña de la mansión es ella... herencia directa de Elroy... esa mansión pertenecía a ella y su voluntad fue que la mansión sería para Candy... ya que Candy cuido de ella en sus días críticos y desesperados fue muy triste el saber que la tía Elroy moriría y que sería pronto... todo fue una pesadilla...

 **Flash back**

Después de la boda de todos sus nietos... Elroy comenzó a desmejorar de manera rápida... si semblante y aspecto se deterioró muy mal... débil, pálida y ojerosa, todos lo notaron y se preocuparon... el tío Will la obligó a atenderse pero ahí fue cuando ella... se armó de valor y habló con todos...

\- Queridos hijos... el motivo de esta reunión es... para enterarnos de algo que no puedo evitar... siento mucho el tener que darles esta mala noticia... pero ya no puedo seguir cayando... Todos estaban reunidos exepto los niños... Por favor no me interrumpen... dijo Elroy ya que el señor Will iba a hablar... todos asintieron... sabían lo especial y tajante que era ella... hijos míos hace años vengo padeciendo una terrible enfermedad degenerativa y mi corazón no se ha afectado y... no cuento con más tiempo para disfrutarles pero... sólo puedo decirles que todos ustedes me han hecho tan feliz y... los he amado por sobre todas las cosas... hermano lo siento mucho y no hay marcha atrás... queridos sobrinos... los he amado como si fueran mis hijos... dijo Elroy con voz entrecortada... no podía evitar llorar... todos no daban crédito a lo escuchado... no podían hablar...

\- Antes de que me digan otra cosa... debo decirles que no hay nada que hacer... he consultado a varios especialistas y no se puede hacer nada... he luchado con esta enfermedad seis años atrás y aunque me he cuidado... mi organismo está llegando a su límite... por favor no se angustien... la muerte es parte de la vida... concluyó Elroy... pero no resultó el querer evitar el sufrimiento y todos lloraron en silencio y abrazándola... la amaban como a una madre y ese dolor no se puede ocultar... después del anuncio tan triste... pasaron escasas tres semanas y murió fueron días muy tristes para todos... pero cuando se leyó el testamento demostró amor y gratitud por las Chicas a Paty le heredó la mansión de Florida, a Annie le heredó la mansión de New York y a Candy la mansión de Chicago...

 **Final Flash back**

Albert entró a la mansión... lo recibió Ambrosio... aunque Albert sabía que Candy no estaba ahí... quiso saber que razón le daban de su esposa...

\- Ambrosio dígale a mi esposa que he llegado! Dijo Albert...

\- Señor... estaba por responder cuando inesperadamente...

\- Albert! Querido... que tal el viaje? Dijo Luisa interrumpiendo... retirate Ambrosio yo atiendo al señor... lo despidió ahora era el momento de intrigar en contra de Candy... Albert asintió a Ambrosio... Querido te tengo malas noticias... no sabemos nada de Candy... realmente no se que le pase... ha estado muy extraña desde que te fuiste a Londres... desde que amanecía hasta que anochecia no se le veía! No entiendo el por que de esa irresponsabilidad ya que se supone es la "señora" de la casa... y un buen día nos salió que éramos unas rateras y no se que más... y nos corrió de manera muy grosera... tanto que a mi pobre tía Rebeca le quiso dar un infarto! Y desde ese día está muy grave... de verdad no entiendo la actitud de Candy... yo le dije que los únicos que nos pueden correr son ustedes! Como quiera seguimos siendo familia y no hemos hecho nada malo! Dijo Luisa con lagrimas en los ojos... Albert escuchó todo en silencio... estaba muy molesto esta mujer lo exasperaba pero ya lo va a escuchar...

\- Luisa estas equivocada... Candy tiene autoridad máxima de decidir quien vive aquí y quien no... ya que la mansión es herencia de Elroy para ella.. así que lo que decida mi mujer está bien para mi y si decidió que ya era tiempo de irse... yo la apoyaré... así que mañana las quiero fuera y no te preocupes se les dará una pequeña ayuda para que puedan pagar un lugar donde estar... ya sea aquí en Chicago o prefieran regresar a Escocia... y por Rebeca no te preocupes... mañana haré unas llamadas a uno de los hospitales que beneficiamos con nuestras fundaciones y será bien atendida... dijo Albert tajante Luisa no lo podía creer esa estúpida era dueña de la mansión... la maldita vieja se la heredó...

\- Albert! De verdad nos echarán!? Por Dios somos familia!

\- Mira Luisa no son mi responsabilidad... además qué pensaron? Que vivirían por siempre aquí? Eso no es sano para nadie... y si mi mujer así lo quiere... así se hará... y por favor no quiero escenas! Evitense la vergüenza de ser sacadas como delincuentes... a partir de ahora se entenderán con Ambrosio... el les entregará un cheque y la dirección del hospital donde será atendida Rebeca...

\- Albert! Por favor... dijo Luisa llorando de rabia...

\- Tú error... fue intrigar de mi esposa ante mi! Para mi ella es sagrada... Que tengan buena suerte... y Albert salió en busca de su mujer...

\- Eres un maldito! Han ganado por el momento... pero juro que me las pagarán! Te odio Candy White...

 **Continuará...**

 **Chicas aquí dejo actualización espero les guste... gracias por leerme y por dejar comentario... de verdad son mi aliciente para seguir escribiendo... así que si desean otro capítulo... deberán dejar mensajito vale?**

 **Besos a todas...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Contenido adulto. Queda advertido… Mundo alterno.**

Albert tomó camino hacia el departamento de Candy… moría por verla, besarla, amarla; estos días sin ella fueron una tortura… la deseaba con locura… llegó y tocó a la puerta… Doroty abrió la puerta…

\- Buenas noches Doroty… dijo Albert entrando…

\- Buenas noches señor Albert… contesto…

\- Y Candy!? Preguntó Albert ya que no vio a nadie…

\- La señora todavía no llega de la oficina… aviso que llegaría tarde… ya que habría un coktail… dijo Doroty… Albert le molesto mucho no encontrarla…

\- En donde es ese famoso coktail!? Preguntó Albert…

\- Señor… se fue a Lakewood…

\- QUEEEEE!? LAKEWOOD!? Y sola!? Albert no lo podía creer…

\- Señor no fue sola; todo su equipo de seguridad se fue con ella y…. Doroty guardo silencio…

\- Y quién más Doroty!? Preguntó Albert…

\- Se fue con su asistente Mikael… Albert se quedó de a seis… ya no dijo más, lo ponía furico saberlo cerca se su mujer… Doroty me daré un baño y cenaré ligero… dijo Albert molesto…

\- Si señor… yo se lo preparo… Y Albert se fue directo a la habitación… Y Doroty se quedó pensando en lo celoso que se ponía su jefe… si supiera que no había peligro…

 _ **Flash back**_

Cuando Doroty conoció a Mikael… se quedo con la boca abierta ya que le pareció guapísimo; alto, Atlético, ojos color ámbar y una sonrisa que podía poner a cualquier mujer de rodillas… así que no dudo en preguntar…

\- Candy! Que hombre! Está chulisimo! Como es posible que puedas trabajar con él!? Es toda una tentación! Yo ya lo hubiera seducido!

\- Doroty! Jajaja Mikael es guapo… pero no tanto como mí hombre… así que no puedo tener ojos para nadie…

\- Candy… ahora entiendo el por qué!? mi jefe está celoso! de este bombón! Dijo Doroty soñadora…

\- Celoso!? Preguntó Candy ya que no se imaginaba que Albert pudiera sentirse así. Para Candy Albert lo era todo…

\- Si querida… mi jefe no pasa a Mikael… lo he visto como se pone cuando te habla o te va dejar documentación a la mansión… dijo Doroty sonriente… Candy lo sabía y no entendía el por qué Albert no lo toleraba…

\- De verdad no se por que Albert le tiene cierta hostilidad… te voy a decir algo… pero prométeme que no comentaras con nadie esto! Es un secreto… dijo Candy… Doroty asintió curiosa…

\- Mikael es gay… y no quiere que nadie lo sepa… cuando lo entrevisté me extraño mucho su disponibilidad y el que no tuviera familia… y eso no me daba buena espina… así que no iba tomarlo en cuenta… y pues él lo presintió… fue cuando se abrió y me contó de sus preferencias y del rechazo social, familiar y laboral al que estuvo sometido… y lo contraté inmediatamente… ya que no quería contratar a mujeres por que siempre son más difíciles… y Mikael era perfecto, confiable y servicial… - Gay! Pero… por qué todos los hombres que son todos unas chuladas… son gays!?

 _ **Final Flash back**_

Hay señor Albert… si usted supiera. .. que no hay peligro alguno con el pobre de Mikael… pensó Doroty y fue directo a la cocina a preparar la cena para su jefe…

Albert realmente estaba furioso… cómo era posible que Candy no estuviera en casa… moría por verla… ella tan feliz, despreocupada y con el imbécil de Mikael… eran sus pensamientos mientras se bañaba… no que dudara de ella. .. pero de ese muñeco de aparador… tenía sus dudas… salió de la ducha… se vistió cómodo… pants y playera… en eso tocó Doroty le traía su cena… Albert le dio el pase y Doroty entró con una vianda con fruta, emparedados, leche y jugo… Albert moría de hambre…

\- Gracias Doroty… Candy dijo si se quedaría en Lakewood o vendría a casa? Pregunto tenía la esperanza de verla…

\- Si me dijo que vendría a casa… seguramente ya vendrá en camino no le aliste manera alguna… contestó… - Gracias Doroty… despidió Albert a Doroty y se tranquilizó… Descansaría un rato… y la esperaría…

 _ **Mientras en la mansión…**_

Luisa y Rebeca estaban empacando y estaban enloquecidas por la humillación, no podían creer que las echarán como si fueran unas pordioseras…

\- Luisa no es posible que no pudieras hacer nada!? Y no puedo creer que esa maldita sea dueña de esta magnífica propiedad… maldita Elroy nosotras deberíamos gozar de todo esto! Por derecho de sangre… y lo peor es que ya hable con William y el muy estúpido me dijo que no podía hacer nada! Crees eso!? Despotricaba Rebeca muy alterada… Luisa sólo pensaba en la manera de vengarse…

\- Esto no se quedará así… me la pagarán… lo juro! Eran sus pensamientos… Ambrosio ya les había entregado un cheque con una cantidad considerable… pero no lo suficiente para rentar un lugar lujoso… y les dio la dirección de uno de los hospitales para que fuera atendida Rebeca…

Eran alrededor de las doce de la mañana… Albert despertó por que escucho ruidos de automóvil de levantó y vio como bajaba Candy del auto y vio a Mikael… eso le hirvió la sangre como es posible que lleguen juntos… también vio como Mikael volvía a subir y escuchó las indicaciones al chofer de llevar a Mikael a su casa… pero aún así Albert se sentía molesto… Candy entró y Albert no salió a su encuentro… escuchó como iba a la cocina… escuchó como abría el refrigerador, Candy nunca comía en la noche y eso lo sorprendió…

Candy tenía bastante hambre y moría por un pedazo de pastel de chocolate y leche fría… apenas había probado algo en la gala… ya que no le apetecía nada de lo ofrecido… así que moría de hambre… - mmmm que delicioso pastel! Mi amor eres una bebita muy glotona! Dijo en voz baja tocándose el vientre… muero de cansancio… comeré rápido… pensó…

Albert no entendía por que tardaba tanto… pero esperaría… por fin Candy termino y fue directo a su habitación y le sorprendió ver la luz encendida… quizás Doroty la dejó… pensó… entró y fue directo al baño quería lavarse los dientes y no se percato de que Albert estaba en la cama… él al verla tan distraída y tan hermosa… ya que traía un hermoso vestido rojo sin mangas, ajustaba perfectamente sus hermosas curvas… no era tan corto pero le lucían unas hermosas piernas, Candy siempre se veía hermosa… pero se le vino a la mente imaginar que ese Mikael la admiro toda la velada… eso lo ponía mal… Candy salió del baño y ya se había sacado los tacones y se estaba quitando los aretes cuando…

\- Albert! Qué susto me has dado! Por qué no me dices que estas aquí!? Dijo Candy tocando su corazón realmente la había asustado… Albert se levantó de la cama y camino hacia ella… sin quitarle la vista… no podía dejar de recorrerla… había sido días sin tenerla sin respirar su aroma de mujer… aroma que lo prendía en segundos… al verla se le olvidaba todo y sólo quería adorarla, poseerla… moría por arrancarle ese vestido… quería admirar su cuerpo desnudo y perderse en ella… Candy conocía esa mirada felina al acecho de su presa… cómo amaba a este hombre… como lo deseaba… Albert llegó hacia ella… y acercó sus dedos a sus labios… tocó su cuello y deshizo su peinado… enredo sus dedos a su hermosa cabellera… todo esto lo hizo sin emitir palabra alguna, sólo mirándola fijamente… perdiéndose en sus hermosos ojos verdes… y dijo:

\- Candy mi amor… no sabes la falta que me has hecho… y Candy iba a contestar pero Albert la acerco a él y la beso de manera desesperada… enredo sus dedos en el cabello de ella y halo hacia él delicadamente… y Candy abrió más su boca y Albert… profundizó el beso… la estaba explorando saboreando… como había extrañado su sabor… Candy se rindió a él como siempre… no podía negarle nada… Albert la ponía al cien con sólo una mirada… él podía hacer con ella lo que le viniera en gana… seguían perdidos en el placer de sus bocas… no había palabras… no las necesitaban… Albert adoraba besarla introducía su lengua en lo más profundo de su boca, Candy no podía mas quería que Albert la hiciera suya… Albert abandonó sus labios y beso su cuello… su otra mano comenzó a acariciar sus senos a través de sus ropas…

\- Candy… eres tan hermosa! Te amo mi amor… dijo Albert al oído y Candy se estremeció…

\- Albert… por favor… Candy suplicó moría por que le hiciera el amor… Albert no pudo esperar más y la guió hasta su lecho y se fueron despojando de sus ropas hasta quedar completamente desnudos… Albert al verla tendida así desnuda y tan divina… la recorrió con sus labios húmedos y su lengua caliente… se deslizaba en esa hermosa piel tan suave y tersa… lamio su cuello, sus senos, su abdomen… hasta que tocó el turno de perderse en sus pliegues… Albert le separó sus piernas y hundió su rostro en ella… lamia su punto exacto… Albert sabía como lograr dar placer a su mujer… Candy jadeaba de placer… no podría evitar su primer orgasmo estaba muy excitada más de lo normal… tal ves fuese que tenía casi dos semanas sin el o quizás fuesen sus hormonas de embarazada pero… sentía delicioso…

\- Mmmm cariño… si que me extrañaste estas muy mojada y deliciosa… dijo Albert excitadísimo… y volvió a lamer… su lengua entraba y salía de la cavidad de su mujer…

\- Aaaaah! Oooooh! Aaalbeert! Noooo creeoo poodeer aaguaantaar mmmmmmm siiiii asiiii… jadeaba de placer Candy y al mismo tiempo balanceaba sus caderas….

– Vente preciosa! Así dámelo todo… y siguió dando placer a la mujer de su vida lo enajenaba verla así hermosa, excitada y abierta sólo para él… y seguía con los lametones… Albert sabía que le faltaba poco…sentía como se contraía su zona íntima… sentía sus palpitaciones…

\- Aaalbeeert Aaah! Oooh! Ufff! Siiiii asiiiii…. Wooop! Y se corrió divinamente… Albert sonrió le gustaba ver a Candy disfrutar… se veía muy bella… y sonrojada… pero esto todavía no terminaba… Candy se levantó y atrapó su miembro con las manos y se lo acarició… y sin decir más se lo llevo a la boca y lo degusto tal cual helado… A Candy le fascinaba brindarle el mismo placer que recibía ella se él…

\- Oooh! Caandyy mi vida… siii asiii mmmmm que rico me tomas… eres maravillosa… Albert estaba a punto de correrse pero no quería terminar así… y aunque esos lindos labios le estaban dando un gran placer… lo que más amaba era hundirse en ella… Candy mi amor… aunque me encanta lo que me haces con ese hermosa boca… lo que deseo ahorita es… no termino de decir por que… pronto la levantó y la puso en cuatro y entró en ella de una sola estocada… ambos gimieron de placer, como se habían necesitado… Albert la embestía y al mismo tiempo amasaba sus glúteos… Candy no soportaba tanto placer… sus movimientos de intensificaron… Albert tiro de ella para poder tomar su boca… Candy se dejaba hacer… no podía pensar en nada… sólo en el hombre que la tomaba tan apasionadamente… venía lo inevitable… la cúspide de su entrega…

\- Candy… sígueme… te amo… mi amor… sólo eres tú… siempre tú… dijo Albert sin dejar de penetrarla…

\- Albert! Albert! Te… amo… hazlo… y se perdieron… en el más intenso clímax… así en esa posición tan primitiva… donde la mujer se rinde ante su hombre… sus respiraciones aún aceleradas… pero sin querer dejar de besarse… se recostaron… y abrazados viéndose a los ojos, guardando silencio… Candy sonrió y dijo: - Albert… serás padre por segunda vez…

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Chicas aquí les dejo actualización nuevamente… en premio a sus lindos comentarios… de verdad que así si dan ganas de actualizar pronto… me hacen el día con sus reviews… espero les guste.. Saludos a todas… besos..**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Mundo alterno. Contenido adulto sólo adultos… Queda advertido…_**

Albert todo lento… no captó inmediato la gran noticia, tenía la boca abierta y sus ojos desorbitados… se miraba muy gracioso…

\- ¿¡Candy!? ¿¡Qué fue lo que dijiste!? Dijo Albert con tono suave… Candy no pudo evitar reír… le parecía muy cómico verle así… todavía no sabía Por qué lo dijo así… y en este momento donde compartían carnalmente…

\- Que vamos hacer padres por segunda vez! Dijo Candy muy feliz… Albert saliendo del momento de trance…

\- Candy! Mi amor… ¡Qué alegría! ¿Pero cómo? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo estas? Albert preguntaba muy gustoso y preocupado… ya que al saberlo entendió los motivos que Candy tuvo para salir de la mansión… Candy tenía que cuidarse y ahora si tendrá que dejar de trabajar para concentrarse en el cuidado de el embarazo… eran sus pensamientos…

\- ¿¡Albert!? ¡tranquilo! Dijo Candy con una sonrisa contestando a todas sus preguntas… ¿El cómo? Pues… eso ya lo sabes no? No dejamos de amarnos… tengo poco tiempo; alrededor de cinco semanas y estoy bien de acuerdo a lo que me dijo el doctor… Albert la veía intensamente con ternura y alegría… se fue acercando a ella, seguían postrados en su lecho… desnudos por la faena de apenas hace unos momentos… Albert destapó el cuerpo de Candy, apenas cubierto por las sabanas… Albert la observaba maravillado… recorrió su mirada en todo su cuerpo… deteniéndose en su vientre aún liso pero con la certeza que ahí estaba nuevamente el fruto de su amor y su pasión… y si nuevamente ya que Tony igual fue concebido… no puede negar que desde que vio a Candy por vez primera… se enamoró de ella y la deseó, la desea con locura… pensó Albert*** Candy lo observaba divertida… y feliz ya se había perdido una vez este momento al no decirle lo de Tony… pero eran otras circunstancias… quizás no se hubiera alegrado como ahora, pero… ¡que guapo se ve! Lo adoro! Albert acercó su rostro al vientre de Candy y comenzó a besarlo y acariciarlo delicadamente…

\- Mi amor… no sabes lo feliz que estoy… TE AMO! LOS AMO! A todos… ¿Cuándo sabremos si es niño o niña? Preguntó emocionado… - Pues tengo que ir aún ultrasonido en estos días y quizás ya podamos saber… pero yo estoy convencida de que será una nena hermosa… dijo Candy muy segura… - ¿¡En verdad crees qué. .. sea una hermosa niña igual a ti!? Preguntó Albert….

– Si… lo creo… de Tony siempre supe que era un niño, así de bello y guapo como tú… y cuando nació fui tan feliz y quedé... ¡Muy sorprendida! ¡Era tu vivo retrato! Por eso nunca te pude olvidar y ya ves la tía Elroy de dio cuenta inmediatamente de que Tony era tu hijo… Cuando Elroy le contó a Candy. .. cómo supo desde el primer momento en que vio al pequeño Tony. .. es todo un Andrew… Candy… ¡no lo podía creer! Elroy lo supo desde siempre… ¡Esa tía. .. no se le iba ninguna! Recordó Candy…

 _ **En otro lugar…**_

Rebeca y Luisa ya estaban instaladas en un departamento modesto… no podían despilfarrar lo poco que habían recibido… aunque era una cantidad considerable no bastaba para darse la gran vida a la que habían estado acostumbradas… eso las molestaba demasiado ya que ahora vivirían muy sencillamente y si administran bien el dinero a lo mucho lograrán sobrevivir por lo menos un año… y sólo pensar el buscar empleo se llenaban de un gran odio y ese odio sólo era canalizado hacia una persona y esa era Candy… con lo ocurrido Luisa la aborrecía…

\- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Viviremos peor que unas criadas! Dijo Rebeca ofuscada estaban acomodando sus pertenencias… - ¿¡Qué haremos ahora!? Nunca hemos trabajado si por lo menos hubieras terminado una carrera profesional… le dijo a Luisa….

– ¿¡Carrera profesional!? Jajajaja tía no me preparaste toda mi vida para atrapar a un buen partido... ¿¡se te olvida!? Y ahora estamos solas y en la ruina nunca supe que el ¡Estúpido! Ya estuviera casado y la maldita Elroy le heredó la mansión a esa trepadora... dijo Luisa rabiando de coraje... pero ella tenía un plan ya se las pagaría Candy... la odiaba demasiado... desde el primer momento que supo que era la esposa de Albert... - ¡Juro que esto no se quedará así!

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora? Preguntó Rebeca... Luisa estaba perdida en sus malos pensamientos...

\- Candy White...- no sabes la que te espera! Pagarás esta humillación! - Pero tú no tendrás a ese engendro! Luisa había hecho "amistad" con uno del equipo de seguridad de los Andrew... amistad por no decir que son amantes... llevaban casi un año de relación... Peter es uno de los guardespaldas de Candy y Tony... Peter se enamoró de Luisa sólo al verla... ella se dio cuenta y pues no le pareció mal jugar con él y divertirse... pero Peter se enamoró profundamente y él hará lo que ella le pida... - Eso es me comunicate con él... debe ayudarme... - Tia... acomoda todo yo saldré unas horas... dijo Luisa sin enterarla de sus planes...

\- Pero... ¿Donde vas a ésta hora? Preguntó Rebeca... pero no recibió respuesta por que salió aprisa... -Es mejor que no tec enteres tía... no lo entenderás... pensó Luisa ya había quedado con Peter en el motel de siempre... donde tenían sus encuentros...

 **Mansión Andrew**

Albert y Candy estaban de nuevo en su hogar... Se estaban alistando para ir por Tony al aeropuerto, eran ya tantos días sin él y lo extrañan demasiado... - Candy muero por ver a Tony... lo extraño demasiado... dijo Albert muy tierno.

\- Si, yo estoy igual y muero por comerlo a besos y darle la noticia de que tendrá una hermanita... dijo Candy muy contenta... - Si, mi pequeño nos ha rogado por un hermanito; y ya quiero ver su cara cuando se entere... ambos iban rumbo al aeropuerto pronto arribaria... aunque viajaba sólo venía muy resguardado ya que viajaba en el avión privado de los Andrew y por ende viajaba con equipo de seguridad... Llegaron a la sala de espera privada... vieron como aterrizaba el avion y respiraron aliviados... salieron en su búsqueda... observaron como se deslizaba la escalera abriéndose la puerta para dar salida a su pequeño...

\- MAMI! PAPI! gritó Tony feliz al verlo... corrió hacia ellos y salto para que Albert lo cachara... - ¡Hola campeón! ¿Cómo estás? Te ves más grande has crecido verdad cariño... dijo Albert besando sus mejillas... Candy los veía muy conmovida y se le aguaron los ojos... - ¡Estas hormonas! Pensó Candy...

\- Mami! Te extrañé mucho! Dijo abrazando a su mami aún en brazos de su papi se dieron abrazo de oso...

\- Mi niño hermoso... te extrañe... no volverás a viajar sólo, no sabes la angustia que pase al saber que viajarias sólo... pero gracias a Dios estas con bien... te amo... Se fueron rumbo a la mansión y cenarian... Candy moria de hambre... y había cocinado sus platillos favoritos de Tony... y ella moría de antojo por comer una deliciosa pizza vegetariana y bastante picante... y aprovecharian para dar la gran noticia a Tony...

 **Motel de paso...**

Una pareja se entregaba a los placeres de la pasión... por un lado Peter le profesaba un amor profundo y Luisa sólo lo hacía por lograr un objetivo, aunque no le molestaba disfrutar el momento... para ella Peter era fuego en la cama... aunque siempre terminaba fantaseado que era Albert el que le hacía el amor...

\- Luisa, mi amor... - no sabes lo que te he extrañado... decía Peter besandola...- me duele el no poder verte todos los días en la mansión...

\- Estoy igual cariño... pero ya ves la perra de tu jefa nos echó sin contemplaciones... - No le importó el que mi tía estuviera muy enferma... dijo Luisa... estaban por llegar a la cumbre de su clímax... - ¡Eres fantástica... mi vida! Te amo... dijo Peter sincero... - Luisa se sonrió y se dio cuenta que sería más fácil de convencer a este idiota... para lograr sus planes y dañar a Candy... pensó

\- Yo también te amo... mi amor... estoy muy triste, enojada y frustrada... Candy fue muy injusta con nosotras... y merece... -¿un castigo no crees? Dijo Luisa...

\- Claro... que merecen un castigo... ¡fueron prepotentes! - se creen los dueños del mundo... ese Andrew tan presumido... pero me preguntó que sería el sin sus millones y su estatus... ¡Lo odio! Dijo Peter envidioso... siempre deseo tener dinero y lujos... envidiaba a sus patrones en secreto... por que ellos gozaban de la buena vida y el sólo era un sirviente de esa odiosa familia... Luisa lo escucho feliz; no sería difícil convencerlo para que la ayudará en su venganza...

\- ¡Peter! ¡Los odio! Y quiero hacerles pagar... - ¿me ayudarás... a lograrlo? Fue directa... Peter... guardo silencio... y después sonrió...

\- Claro... mi vida haré lo que tú me pidas... - te amo... y esos Andrew pagarán por haberte echado y humillado... y tú tendrás lo que mereces... tendrán que pagar un alto precio por su felicidad... dijo Peter lleno de enojo y envidia... y sellaron su complicidad con una entrega llena de maldad y odio hacia Candy y Albert... Luisa pensó... que dado que Peter es chofer y tiene contacto con los autos... quizás el auto de Candy podría fallar de repente... si muerta, la quería fuera de esta vida...

Albert, Candy y Anthony estaban compartiendo un buen tiempo juntos riendo y saboreando las deliciosas pizzas... Candy había encontrado una receta de como preparar pizzas orgánicas... quería comer lo que a su bebita se le antojara... pero sin que le hiciera daño o subiera de peso... ya se había inscrito a clases de pilates para embarazada y lo mejor podía llevar pareja... tendrían su primera clase este viernes por la tarde... se lo haría saber a Albert después de darle la noticia a Tony. Terminaron de cenar... y ya tendrían que dar la buena noticia... - Tony... te tenemos una sorpresa... comenzó Albert a decir y Candy asintió... Tony sonrió y dijo...

\- ¡Voy a tener un hermanito! ¡Yupi! Siiiiiii... Candy y Albert se miraron sorprendidos pensando... - ¿Cómo supo? los sorprendidos fueron otros... Tony pensaba...- mis papás son tan obvios... lo supe al ver mi mami comer pizza... ella me dijo que cuando estaba embarazada de mi sólo quería comer... carbohidratos...

 **Continuará**

 _Chicas de que las he tenido un poco abandonadas... pero ya ven el estar de vacaciones y con esposo e hijos... no se puede estar como uno quisiera estar jijij más tiempo en estos menesteres... ya que reclaman atención... espero sea de su agrado... si ya sé es muy corto pero... de verdad que tener visitas y entre salidas no queda tiempo de explayarme... me disculpo si tengo errores que seran horrores jajaha tampoco que sea una experta verdad... Les recuerdo que escribo para pasar un rato de esparcimiento... no pretendo ser una experta en la materia... Saludos a todas..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Mundo alterno época actual. Contenido adulto. Queda advertido.**

 **Feliz cumpleaños.**

Después de dar la noticia al pequeño Tony de que pronto tendría una hermanita no cabía de emoción, se le hacia tan largo el tiempo de espera, todo marchaba perfecto en la mansión todos con sus actividades, pronto sería el cumpleaños de Candy, estaban planeando una gran sorpresa.

-Papi, ¿ya sabes lo que le vas a regalar a mamá? Preguntó Tony. Albert lo llevaba a la escuela.

\- Pues tu mami siempre ha querido que le regale un auto, pero... yo digo que no lo necesita, puesto que aquí tiene servicio de chofer y...

\- ¡Papá! Comprale su auto yo te ayudaré a escogerlo, he visto algunos modelos que están muy equipados en cuanto a seguridad, la marca Audi y BMW, además a mi mami siempre le han gustado esas marcas. Albert se quedó con la boca abierta, siempre se sorprendía, con su pequeño se sentía que platicaba con un adulto, él se consideró inteligente a esa edad pero Tony lo supera por mucho, como adora a su pequeño, le daba gracias a la vida por premiarlo así, con una hermosa mujer, su pequeño y ahora una sorpresa más, Candy lo haría padre por segunda vez y eso lo llenaba de dicha e ilusión, no se perdería el proceso, de Anthony lo hizo, fueron otras circunstancias, pero de su pequeña no, apoyaría en todo a su preciosa mujer.

\- Muy bien campeón, llegamos paso por ti a la salida y me ayudarás a escoger el auto para mami vale?

\- Siiiiii me parece excelente, se pondrá muy contenta. Tony se despidió y se adentró a su escuela. Albert, arrancó debía ir a su oficina tenía una reunión sumamente importante, iba sopesando la idea de comprar el auto o no, no estaba muy seguro dejar manejar a Candy y menos ahora que está embarazada, sentía que no era sensato podría poner en riesgo su seguridad. Desde que se enteró de su embarazo estaba al límite de sus nervios, vivía con un pánico de que algo le sucediese. Habían tenido discusiones al respecto.

 **Flash back**

 _Candy se veía desmejorada aunque no tenía mareos o vomitos se le veía demacrada y cansada, pero Candy se empeñaba en realizar todas sus actividades y todavía quería realizar ejercicio a su rutina diaria._

 _\- Candy, amor debes descansar, se te ve exhausta! Dijo Albert preocupado. Candy solo al escuchar eso se le subió la sangre a la cabeza._

 _\- Mira Albert estoy perfectamente bien, y te recuerdo que no estoy enferma, sólo estoy embarazada sé como es esto y un poco de ejercicio no me hará daño, no voy a estar postrada en una cama, ¿entiendes? Yo no soy así, además me gusta lo que hago siempre he sido una persona muy activa. Dijo Candy sanjando la conversación._

 _\- Candy no te pido que dejes tus actividades, si no que no te eches más a tu rutina ya que te ves cansada, no quiero que te pongas enferma, te recuerdo que estas embarazada y debes cuidar de él ya no solamente eres tú? Albert lo dijo un poco molesto._

 _-PERO, ¿QUÉ PIENSAS QUE SOY? una irresponsable, ¡piensas que no se cuidar de mi y de nuestro hijo! Dime una cosa Albert, ¿Crees que pondría en riesgo la salud de mi pequeño? Albert tardó en responder y Candy malinterpreto su silencio y salió furiosa de la mansión._

 **Final flash back**

Albert llegó a sus oficina, tenía una reunión con los representantes de una franquicia de hoteles, querían unificarse con los hoteles Andrew para expandirse a nivel mundial, los dueños de esa cadena eran australianos, no estaba muy convencido de unificar pero le atraía la idea de expandirse a nuevos continentes y Australia se consideraba uno de los lugares más visitados por su gran atracción turística que ofrecía. Llegó a las oficina, lo estaban esperando en la sala de juntas, entró y ya estaban un grupo de ejecutivos elegantemente vestidos y entre ellos se encontraba una hermosa mujer de igual manera mostraba una personalidad sofisticada.

\- Buenos días a todos, disculpen la demora, pero el tráfico es de locos, pero bienvenidos, ¿ya les ofrecieron algún aperitivo? Albert preguntó cortes. La mujer no le quitaba la vista de encima.

\- No se preocupe señor Andrew, ya nos han atendido, gracias, Pero déjeme presentarle a una de las socias la vez pasada no pudo asistir a la primer reunión por problemas personales,.

\- Mi nombre es Marjorie Hems, se adelantó a la presentación y extendió su mano para que Albert la besara, pero el de una manera educada sólo se la asio, la mujer hizo un mojin de disgusto, se sintió rechazada.

\- Un gusto en conocerla Marjorie, no quiero parecer grosero pero tengo la agenda muy saturada y no dispongo de tiempo. Dijo Albert. Ellos eran los que querían hacer negocios con ellos no al contrario.

La Junta se llevo a cabo, no veía mal la propuesta de hecho podría funcionar siempre y cuando los Andrew llevaran la batuta, Marjorie, no le quitaba la vista de encima. - Mmm es guapísimo, será un placer hacer negocios con él. Pensaba. Marjorie era una mujer hermosa y joven apenas contaba con 26 años era alta, cuerpo delgado pero muy bien proporcionado, piel blanca como la porcelana, cabello largo, liso y negro, tenía unos hermosos ojos negros, una mujer sumamente deseable, Albert aunque reconoció su belleza no le inspiró nada.

Se llevó a cabo la reunión, Stear y Archi también estuvieron presentes por video llamada, ya que al ser dueños debían dar su punto de vista, la reunion se extendió por lo cual Albert envío por Tony, el pequeño ya lo esperaba en su oficina, mientras en la sala de juntas se detallada los término, Archie muy acertadamente opinó que Andrew's no debía ligarse a la franquicia ellos seguirían independientes, no les convenía unificar, Stear apoyo y sugirió que antes de firmar cualquier documento se debía explorar el lugar, no sólo era invertir en Australia si no que también era promover la franquicia aquí en América. Termino la negociación, Albert se despedía de ellos.

\- Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Sólo así te despides? preguntó Marjorie, pensé que nos ofrecerias algún recorrido y quizás un previo a celebración por cerrar este negocio. Albert se quedó muy sorprendido de sus quejas, no habían concretado todavía así que no era necesario una reunión de celebración. Estaba por contestar.

\- ¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¿Ya terminaste? Por que, ¡muero de hambre! Dijo Tony abrazandolo.

\- Claro cariño, ya nos vamos. Marjorie se sorprendió que tuviera un hijo, así tan joven.

\- ¿Tienes un hijo? ¿Así tan joven? Tony recorrió a esa mujer no le gustó ver como se dirigía a su papá.

\- Sí, soy Tony ¿y tú, quién eres? Soltó así. Marjorie pensó que Albert lo reprenderia, pero no fue así, al observar al pequeño pudo ver que era idéntico a su padre.

\- Soy Marjorie, futura socia de tu papi, ¿verdad Albert? Contestó esta.

\- Papi nos vamos, recuerda que todavía tenemos que escoger el regalo de cumpleaños de mamá. Dijo viendo de reojo a la tal Marjorie. No le gustaba nada esa mujer, veia a su padre como si fuera un rico postre.

\- Señorita Marjorie un placer, en tres días definimos todo, después de analizar el informe de Stear del recorrido que hará, si todo está en orden se cierra el negocio y habrá motivo a celebrar. Ahora me despido. Se fueron dejando a la mujer con la boca abierta, dos veces rechazada por este hombre, nadie le hacia un desaire, - Esto se pone interesante, y te juro que te tendré rendido ante mi, a mí nadie me desprecia. Pensó. Viéndolos partir. Nada más verlo lo deseó, le pareció el hombre más atractivo y varonil que sus ojos habían visto, pero ese aire de indiferencia que mostró ante ella, hirió a su ego y vanidad, ¿Qué importa que estés casado? No eres el primero o él último hombre que cae rendido a mis pies, todos caen siempre caen.

Tony y Albert estaban ya comiendo. Tenian tiempo para visitar las agencias.

\- Papi investigue la marca BMW y considero que sería la adecuada para adquirir el auto de mami. Albert se sonrió, como le gustaba escuchar a su pequeño.

\- ¿De verdad? y eso, ¿por qué crees que sea la marca adecuada?

\- Pues, es líder en seguridad como en estabilidad, se activan seis bolsas de aire protegiendo la integridad de todos los que vayan en el auto, sus puertas laterales son de acero, para impactos laterales, sin contar que si por alguna razón se quedara sin frenos, el auto o camioneta activa automáticamente un dispositivo que hace que las llantas se bloqueen poco a poco en pocas palabras las llantas tienen frenos en caso de que no funcionen por alguna razón, se le llaman frenos antiderrapantes y guarda la estabilidad hasta en curvas demasiado cerradas, cuenta con un motor mucho mas potente con mas caballos de fuerza, ahorro de combustible, tiene un rendimiento de 23 kilómetros por litro de gasolina, y alcanza una velocidad de cero a cien en ocho segundos, es genial! Papá. Albert sólo podía sonreír Tony tan observador y analítico.

\- De verdad, que esos autos son tan tan perfectos? Si que hiciste la tarea campeón. Dijo Albert orgulloso.

\- Si papá debemos proteger a la necia de mamá. Dijo Tony divertido ya que los había escuchado discutir y fuera de ponerse asustado investigó como tener contento a los dos.

 **Flash back**

 _\- Albert ya estoy harta del equipo de seguridad, no puedo ir ni al baño, sin que estén ¡acosandome! Quiero tener mi propio auto, ya sé lo que quiero que me regales para mi cumpleaños, quiero un auto, que yo voy manejar sin chóferes. Dijo Candy resuelta._

 _Para Albert la seguridad estaba primero y no los expondrá ni a ella ni a Tony._

 _\- No estoy de acuerdo tú seguridad es primero, no discutire esto y menos ahora que estas embarazada, ¡por Dios ! Candy debes ser más sensata. Albert tajante._

 _\- Mira Albert ya te dije que no estoy enferma y puedo hacer mi vida normal siempre y cuando no deje de comer en tiempo y forma, ahora debes entender que necesito mi tiempo y espacio, con todos siguiendome a todos lados no tengo privacidad de nada, estoy cansada de no poder tener charla de chicas por que tus guardaespaldas están aún lado mío escuchando todo. Y si los mando de paseo no me obedecen por qué tu ordenaste que no me quitaran la vista de encima, por ¡Dios Albert! Me estoy volviendo ¡loca! Así que quiero mi auto por que si tu no lo haces lo compraré yo,. Albert sólo quería cuidar de ella, no podia estar con ella a mañana tarde y noche por eso había dado indicaciones expresas de que le informaran cuantas veces comía al día y de sus recorridos. Era demasiado exagerado, pero quería cuidar de ella. Tony escucho todo._

 **Final flash back**

Llegaron a la agencia BMW y adquirieron una camioneta blanca BMW-X6, lógico un color claro para ser visto en la noche, lo último en tecnología y seguridad como elegancia. Lujo total.

Llegaron a la mansión en ella, su equipo de seguridad atrás de ellos. Candy todavía no llegaba, así que podrán guardarla y darle la sorpresa temprano.

\- Peter guarda la camioneta y cubrela con su funda. Por favor.

\- Sí, señor, es una fantástica camioneta. Contestó Peter.

\- Así es Peter es una sorpresa para mi esposa, por su cumpleaños, pero no digas nada. Peter sólo asintió con una sonrisa, tenía la oportunidad perfecta para lograr lo prometido a Luisa.

Candy llegó y cenaban muy contentos en familia,.

\- Mi amor y como te fue con lo de la unificación? Preguntó a Albert.

-Pues no cerré nada aún, Stear fue a revisar en que condiciónes se encuentran dichos hoteles y Archie está revisando a conciencia que cumplan con todo los requisitos de permisos. Candy asintió viendo duda en aceptar una unión con esa franquicia.

\- No estas convencido verdad? Albert asintió.

-Pues no lo hagas, no unifiquen, sólo apadrinen a la dichosa franquicia obtienen beneficios pero están desligadas y pueden asumir sus riesgo o aciertos independientemente sin deberse nada, así ganan todos. Es mi opinión. Albert entendió de donde su pequeño salió inteligente y era de ella de su ninfa, se expresaban igual, siempre analizando antes de emitir su opinión. - Gracias amor es una excelente idea.

\- Ahora cambiemos de tema, ¿¡qué hicieron toda la tarde ah!? Preguntó Candy divertida.

\- Pues mi papi y yo fuimos a escoger tu obsequio de cumpleaños mami y es una gran sorpresa! Te va a encantar! Adelantó Tony. Candy sonrió.

\- Así que no me pueden adelantar nada. Voy a morir de la curiosidad, me pueden adelantar aunque sea un poquito. Ambos rieron por la cara de súplica de Candy, como la amaban.

-No cariño, mañana se te dará tu sorpresa, tendremos todo el día para festejar, ¿te parece? Dijo Albert besando sus labios.

\- Ok señores del misterio, vamos a descansar, por que muero por saber que sorpresa me tienen, ya quiero que amanezca.

Al otro día la sorprendieron con el desayuno en la cama y con unas hermosas rosas de color rosa sus favoritas, -Mami te gustaron los huevos con tocino yo lo preparé, bueno papá me ayudó.

\- Mmmmmm están riquísimos gracias mis amores los amo, pero muero por mi sorpresa. Todos rieron Candy parece una niña entusiasmada.

-Claro mi amor debes alistarte tu sorpresa está afuera. Dijo Albert divertido.

\- ¡Afuera! Wooop! Debe ser algo grande para que esté afuera. Pues no hay tiempo que perder, me baño rapidísimo y salimos. Candy salió rápido de la cama. Albert y Tony la veían divertidos.

Candy iba con los ojos vendados Tony había querido dar más misterio al asunto, la llevaban con cuidado, Candy se sentía feliz y divertida.

\- ¿Cuánto misterio? Muero por ver mi sorpresa. Albert la llevaba abrazada de la cintura y Tony se adelantó para decirle a Peter que sacará la camioneta del garaje.

\- Está es tu primer sorpresa mi amor, la segunda es pasar el día los tres, pero yo te tengo una sorpresa en la noche, tú y yo solos en nuestra privacidad de la alcoba, mmmmm muero por hacerte mía. Le susurró en su oído haciendo que Candy se excitara su cuerpo reaccionó, cómo deseaba a su hombre. - ¡Ah! Señor Andrew, muero por que me des, ¡tú sorpresa! Deseo tú ¡regalote! Mmmm. Dijo Candy en tono seductor.

\- Rápido papá ya está afuera. Interrumpió a sus padres. Ya afuera Tony hizo los honores.

\- ¿Lista mami? Preguntó. - Sí cariño, lista.

\- Pues entonces... 1, 2, y 3. Contó. Y Albert le quito la bufanda que cubría sus ojos. Candy parpadeo para limpiar su vista y vio una hermosa camioneta blanca con un enorme moño color rosa y una manta que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños" Te amamos. Candy se emocionó hasta las lágrimas.

\- Albert, gracias, me encanta, es ¡hermosa! Pero... ¿Cómo? ¡Tu dijiste que no!

\- Lo se pero, tienes razon necesitas tú espacio, pero continuaras con seguridad, te escoltaran a donde vayas. - Y eso no es negociable. Candy entre cerró los ojos dándose por vencida.

\- Gracias amor, te amo, los amo. - Déjame decirte que Tony escogió la camioneta me dijo que está marca es una de tus favoritas.

\- Sí, siempre quise una BMW son lo máximo.

\- Te lo dije papá mi mami siempre quiso una camioneta.

\- ¿¡Lo recordaste !? Eras demasiado pequeño cuando lo dije! Candy admirada.

\- Claro que lo recuerdo, pasamos por una agencia yo tenía 3 años y dijiste. - Ves esa camioneta, Algún día compraré una y pasearemos en ella todo el día y comeremos chucherías hasta reventar, solo aparcaremos para llenar el tanque y para hacer del baño y veremos la hermosa puesta del sol. Recordó Tony.

A Candy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, como su pequeño recordaba eso y ahora cumpliría ese deseo. Albert estaba igual de conmovido y sorprendido por la capacidad de asimilar las cosas su pequeño, era un ángel su pequeño ángel, se abrazaron dando gracias por estar juntos, no podían pedir más a la vida, se tenían como familia. Peter los observaba con odio había hablado con Luisa, la había enterado de la nueva adquisición.

\- Hola mi amor, sabes te extraño. Dijo Peter cariñoso.

\- ¿Qué paso Peter? ¿Qué noticias me tienes? Dijo Luisa haciendo casi omiso de la palabrería cursi.

\- Sólo te interesa eso verdad, yo muriendo por ti y tú sólo quieres esa maldita venganza! Peter molesto.

\- No es eso cariño, pero me has tenido en ascuas y nada, no has hecho nada. Te amo, pero desespero. Luisa tratando de contentarlo.

\- Ok amor, creo que ya encontré la forma de deshacernos de la patrona, el día de hoy llegó su obsequio de cumpleaños, una padrisima camioneta de lujo es lo último en tecnología.

\- ¿Queeee!? La odio esa estúpida está gozando de todo lo que es mío. Y ¿cuál es tu maravilloso plan? Preguntó Luisa muerta de envidia.

\- Pronto lo sabrás cariño sólo dame tiempo, recuerda que el manjar de la venganza se come frío muy frío. Dijo Peter siniestramente. Y colgó.

Lo estaban pasando de lo lindo pasaron a comprar todo tipo de golosinas refrescos, para pasar un día inolvidable, reían, comían y recorrían caminos llenos de hermosos paisajes, realmente la estaban pasando genial, se fue el día tan rápido estaban aparcados a la orilla de la carretera esperando el atardecer, Tony había caído rendido, ya que se había levantado muy temprano para preparar el desayuno de su mami, así que Albert y Candy estaban recargados y abrazados afuera de la camioneta, pronto sería el ocaso.

\- Albert gracias por todo realmente me hacen feliz los amo mi amor.

\- Candy eres mi vida, te adoro sólo quiero verte feliz, te amo. Ambos unieron sus bocas mientras que el sol le daba la bienvenida a su amante, la luna.

Llegaron a la mansión entrada a la media noche, fueron a arropar a Tony, había sido un día muy ameno. Albert abrazo a Candy.

-¿Estas lista para tu tercer sorpresa mi vida? Albert seductor.

\- Mmm señor Andrew, ahora si me darás tu regalote, dijo Candy tocando su miembro aprisionandolo. Albert sonrió y la levantó en brazos y entraron a su habitación. Candy quedó maravillada estaba decorada con flores y velas dando un toque romántico.

\- Mi amor esto es hermoso, pero ¿Cómo y cuando? Preguntó sorprendida.

\- Doroty me ayudó con todo mientras estábamos fuera.

\- Es perfecto Albert, te adoro. Albert bajo a Candy y se besaron tan apasionadamente,.

\- Candy te he extrañado tanto, pero no quiero hacerte daño.

\- Pero, ¿de qué hablas? Yo puedo hacer el amor no pasa nada... es por eso, ¿qué no has querido tocarme? Albert asintió.

\- ¡Eres un tonto! Candy lo empujó en la cama y se subió arriba de él, lo fue desnudando de manera rápida,.

\- Señor Andrew, todos estos días me has tenido en ayunas y pagarás por eso, al ver su torso descubierto lo comenzó a acariciar, beso su boca, fue bajando a su cuello, deslizando su lengua saboreando su sabor de hombre, le dio la misma atención a su pecho y abdomen, llegó a la fuente de su deseo, le abrió el pantalón y sacó su miembro que ya estaba firme y duro, Candy no espero más y lo metió a su boca.

\- Mmm señor Andrew, que ¡delicia! Lo lamia y lo introducía lo más posible. Eres malo malo, por qué me has negado... todo esto, Mmmm ¡ah! Candy seguía en su labor lo degustaba cual paleta, Albert sólo se retorcia de placer.

\- Mmm mi amor, sí, así qué rico me lo haces,. Oh! Ah! Mmmm así cariño dame más lengua. Candy sentía el calor y el palpitar del miembro que pedía ser liberado, dejo de tomarlo y se dispuso a desnudarse poco a poco para él, su libido estaba al máximo. Albert la veía como hipnotizado, era un espectáculo ver a su mujer así de sexy y deshinibida. Candy se veía espectacular no se le notaba aún el embarazo, pero Albert pudo apreciar que sus senos se le veían más llenos y apetecibles moría por enterrar su rostro en ellos, quería lamerlos hasta que sus pezones se endurecieran. Albert quiso incorporarse pero, Candy no se lo permitió.

\- Quieto señor Andrew, está a mi merced ahora, lo dijo al tiempo que lo montaba, de un sólo tajo se ensartó y comenzó a cabalgar, Albert veía como Candy se movía la sentía tan mojada y caliente más de lo normal, se deleitaba como se sacudian sus senos, no aguanto más y se levantó para tomar con su boca sus suculentos pechos, los lamia sin control.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Oh! Albert, Si lamelos así, mmmm que delicia, creo que no podré aguantar más Albert, ¡Oh! ¡Ah! Sí, mmmm Candy aceleró sus movimientos, el orgasmo no se hizo esperar, se chorreo mojandolo como si se hubiese orinado.

\- Albert dime... ¿qué esto es tuyo y mío? Preguntó sorprendida ya que arrojó demasiado fluido,.

\- Candy yo no he terminado! Dijo Albert sorprendido. - ¿¡En serio!? ¡Wooop! Pues eso lo podemos arreglar, Candy tomó sus labios y comenzó de nuevo todo.

Habían pasado y días, hoy Albert cerraría el dichoso negocio. Ese día no había salido de la mansión sus diligencias eran mínimas, además hoy llegarían Annie y Paty, ya que Stear y Archie tendrían que firmar el dicho negocio. - ¡Candy! ¡Candy! Mujer Mírate está espectacular. Dijo Paty abrazandola. - Es verdad Candy el embarazo te sienta genial, dijo Annie uniéndose al abrazo. A Candy se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. - Chicas, no saben lo que las he extrañado. No pudiendo más lloraron cual magdalenas.

 **Continuará**

 **Chicas primeramente ofrezco disculpas por la demora, no inventare pretextos, realmente me cuesta escribir alternadamente, admiro a todas las grandes escritoras que actualizan más de 3 historias, en una semana o menos, yo me bloqueó jajaja, así que mis respetos para las que lo logran, espero sea de su agrado. Y agradezco su espera. Saludos a todas. Besos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Mundo alterno época actual. Contenido adulto sexo explícito. Queda advertido.**

 **Matrimonio perfecto**

 **Celebración...**

Se había cerrado con éxito la Unión entre Andrew's y Hem's trabajarian juntos pero cada quien dirigirá su emporio, está noche sería la celebración, Candy y las chicas estaban de compras buscando un vestido adecuado para el coktail.

\- Candy, ¡de verdad estas embarazada! No se te nota nada, tienes una figura espectacular. Comentó Paty.

\- Es verdad, tienes una cinturita de avispa. Apoyo Annie. Candy las veía feliz, como las había extrañado.

\- Ustedes no se quedan atrás están ¡bellísimas! Mira Paty este vestido te quedará genial tienes unas piernas y glúteos de infarto. Agregó Candy. Estaban tan divertidas que no se percataron que eran observadas por una mujer, no perdía detalle alguno de ellas.

\- Comprare este vestido a mi querido Archie le encanta verme de negro y este me encanta.

\- Se te ve genial, yo compraré este color verde, Albert le encanta, dice que hace juego con mis ojos.

Todas muy divertidas hicieron sus compras y se fueron directo al SPA para hacerse de todo, cabello, uñas, maquillaje etc.

\- Señorita deseo este vestido verde. Dijo la mujer pidiendo el mismo modelo que Candy escogió. Era nada menos que Marjorie Hems, reconoció a Candy inmediato, ya que Albert tenía fotos en la sala de juntas de su familia. - Eres tan poca cosa, será tan sencillo destrozarte. Pensó triunfante.

Mientras tanto en la mansión los niños hacían de las suyas, la pobre Doroty no se daba a basto. Estaban nadando en la piscina y aunque nadaban perfectamente siempre es riesgoso perderlos de vista.

\- No saben lo que los he extrañado, me pone feliz que estarán unos días con nosotros, nos divertiremos mucho, además hoy en la noche acamparemos en el jardín. Dijo Tony muy contento.

\- También te extrañamos, es una gran idea lo de acampar, quemaremos bombones, m mmm delicioso. Dijo Jimmy.

\- Cierto Tony la pasaremos ¡genial! Jonh apoyó. Los chicos siguieron en su diversión.

 _ **Oficinas Andrew**_

Albert, Stear y Archie, seguían verificando los detalles de la unificación.

\- Que excelente idea tuviste en sólo apadrinar a los Hem's, ser socios en partes iguales no es conveniente, nuestro emporio sólo tiene que ser Andrew y nada más, es nuestro legado y el de nuestros hijos. Habló Stear.

\- Total de acuerdo contigo Stear, no podíamos permitir que otros fuesen dueños. Completó Archie.

\- Pues la idea fue de Candy, yo estaba en duda de aceptar, ella fue la que me sugirió que apadrinaramos, así todos ganamos y si no nos conviene a largo plazo, nos retiramos sin problemas. Dijo Albert.

\- No le pareció nada a Marjorie, ella quería que fuésemos socios, pero no le quedó más remedio que aceptar, nosotros no necesitamos de ellos, su cadena hotelera tiene nivel y prestigio no lo podemos negar, pero nosotros ganamos en lujo y tecnología, además somos únicos dueños y la cadena Hem's son varios accionistas, no convenía unirnos. Stear acertivo.

\- Es verdad, pero sabes de que me di cuenta, esa Marjorie, no te quitaba la mirada de encima, creo que la flechaste jajaja. Dijo Archie en son de broma. Albert los escuchaba atento.

\- No digas eso ni de broma, no me interesa nadie, que no sea Candy, para mi sólo son negocios. Dijo Albert muy seguro.

\- Es broma Albert, estamos igual que tú, para mi Paty, es lo mejor de mi vida. Stear enamorado.

\- Albert, yo sé que no serías capaz de nada con ella, pero por la forma que ella te miraba, no me cabe la menor duda que quiera seducirte. Yo muero por Annie, es todo para mí. Pero hay mujeres que no aceptan un no por respuesta y está Hems es una de ellas. Albert sopesaba el asunto, quizás no había sido buena idea hacer negocios con ellos.

 **Flash back**

Después de discutir los puntos, Marjorie no tuvo más remedio que aceptar lo pactado.

\- Albert eres un hueso muy duro de roer. Dijo Marjorie en connotación sexual. Pero no tengo otra opción que aceptar lo que me ofreces. Así que se dio la firma del contrato.

\- Así son las cosas Marjorie los únicos dueños de Andrew somos nosotros, tenemos la misma jerarquía de decisión y los mismos derechos, así que es lo que podemos ofrecer. Dijo Albert serio y tajante. Marjorie había quedado prendada de Albert por su autoritarismo y por su hombría, lo deseó para ella.

\- Lo entiendo Albert, pero ahora si nos ¿¡agasajaras!? Debemos celebrar este hecho ¿Verdad? Dijo Marjorie tocando su mano, Albert la retiro y sólo asintió.

\- Claro que celebraremos, ya lo teníamos contemplado, tenemos todo preparado para esta noche en uno de nuestros privados de nuestro hotel, a las ocho de la noche. Interrumpió Archie al ver lo regalada que estaba está mujer.

Se despidieron, - Albert, no me negarás una pieza de baile, ¿Verdad?. Dijo Marjorie saliendo con los demás socios.

 **Final flash back**

 **Campamento de peques.**

Los chicos estaban armando la casitas de campaña, sus papas ya se habían ido al coktail.

\- Saben chicos mi papá le regaló una BMW-X6 de super lujo a mi Mami por su cumpleaños es lo último en tecnología. Dijo Tony presumido.

\- ¡Wooooop! Es la ultima que salió ¿verdad? Es la que frena solita. Dijo Jimmy.

\- ¿Podemos verla? Pregunto Jonh.

\- ¡Claro! vamos está en la cochera, mi mamá todavía no la ha estrenado, mi padre le pone mil pretextos, saben yo la escogí, es una camioneta con una excelente seguridad. Hasta nosotros la podemos manejar. Llegaron a la cochera y vieron que Peter estaba debajo de la camioneta con unas pinzas.

\- ¡Peter! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que estás haciendo a la camioneta de mi mamá? Preguntó Tony sorprendido. A Peter por poco le da el infarto, lo agarraron de bajada, pero se sobrepuso.

\- Lo que pasa que tú papá me pidió que la revisara, que todo esté en orden. Contestó firme escondiendo su nerviosismo por ser descubierto.

\- Pero si es una camioneta nueva, recién salida de la agencia. Contestó Jimmy.

Tony sopeso el asunto y conociendo a su padre pues le creyó.

\- Muy bien Peter... chicos, ¿Qué les parece? Está padrisima ¿verdad?

\- Sí, realmente tu papá se voló la barda con esta camioneta. Dijo Jonh.

Peter respiro más tranquilo.

\- ¡Malditos mocosos! Por poco y me descubren. Pero ya está hecho. Fueron sus viles pensamientos.

Los chicos salieron de la cochera para seguir con sus juegos.

 **Coktail**

Los Andrew's llegaron a la recepción. Todos elegantemente ataviados, parecía desfile de alfombra roja, los chicos se veían guapisimos con sus smoking, su personalidad y porte los hacían lucir tan sofisticados. Las chicas no se quedaban atrás realmente lucían como modelos de pasarela, todos se veían tan perfectos. Cada una iba del brazo de su hombre.

\- Albert... mi amor, ¿¡donde está tu socia!? Preguntó Candy ya que Marjorie ni sus luces. Albert estaba por contestar cuando hizo su entrada triunfal, todos quedaron con la boca abierta, no sólo por lo hermosa que era, si no por que lucia un vestido idéntico al de Candy. Vestido verde esmeralda, cortó entallado, descubierto de los hombros. Marjorie vio que dio resultado su acción y caminó directamente donde estaban los Andrew's. Camino tan despacio y sexymente, su sonrisa era de triunfo.

Candy se quedó muy sorprendida al ver a esta hermosa mujer, tan alta tanto como su esposo, aunque Candy no era baja de estatura, pues está mujer le sacaba unos muy buenos centímetros.

\- ¿Quién es esta mujer Albert? Pregunto Candy. Albert sin inmutarse.

\- Es la otra accionista de Hem's.

Candy vio que traía el mismo modelo de su atuendo, por un momento se sintió incómoda con la situación. Pero hizo acopio de carácter y se prometió no perder su seguridad.

\- ¡Hola! Querido... saludó Marjorie dando un beso a Albert, aunque fue en la mejilla, lo hizo de manera lenta e insinuosa. Además que ignoró a Candy.

Albert se retiró muy admirado por el comportamiento de esta mujer.

\- Buenas noches señorita Hems, le presento a mi adorada esposa, Candy White. Candy quería irsele a los golpes pero hizo un gran esfuerzo por sonreír de manera cordial.

Candy se dijo así misma que no iba a perder ante ella.

\- Un gusto en conocerte, Wooop! Tenemos los "mismos gustos " querida, no me imaginé que la barata estuviera buena jajajaja tendré que reclamar a la modista. Dijo Candy divertida pero sabía que está le coquetea tan descaradamente a Albert, pero su comentario sacó de juego a Marjorie. Ya que está se dio cuenta de la belleza que era Candy, reconoció que el vestido le lucía mejor que a ella dado al color de ojos que tenía, nunca había visto ese color tan verdes y brillantes, por un momento se dio cuenta del error cometido al comprar ese vestido, pero ya estaba hecho.

\- Un gusto en conocerte Candy, y tienes toda la razón tenemos los "mismos gustos". Lo dijo sin quitar la vista de Albert dando a entender su gusto por él. Apenas si le dio la mano a Candy.

\- ¿¡Marjorie!? ¿Verdad? Intervino Annie. - Aunque eres bella y sofisticada, en esta ocasión ese modelo luce mejor en las rubias, sin ánimos de ofender. Marjorie abrió su boca sorprendida de lo que dijo Annie.

\- Un gusto en conocerte querida, Soy Annie Britter, esposa de Archibolt Andrew. Dijo Annie sosteniendo la mirada. Mostrando apoyo a Candy. La habían puesto en su lugar.

Albert abrazo a Candy del talle.

\- Señorita Hems, señores pasemos al comedor en unos momentos servirán la cena.

\- ¿Vamos cariño? Dijo a Candy muy cariñoso posando sus labios en los de ella. Candy asintió con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Claro! Cariño vayamos. Dijo muy melosa.

Marjorie por primera vez se sintió muy descolocada. Pero pensó. - La noche no termina.

Albert como buen caballero y anfitrión tuvo que escoltarlas a las dos. Se veía tan cómico verlas a ambas vestidas igual que parecían edecanes.

\- Jajajaja ahora si mi vida, con lo uniformadas que estamos parece que estamos escoltandote a ti, como si fueses un gran congresista jajaja Candy se carcajeo. Y Albert respiro tranquilo, no quería enfadar a su ninfa, aunque él no debía nada, a leguas se veía lo cuzca de esta mujer. Marjorie medio sonrió no quedaría en ridículo con esta.

\- ¡Es verdad! Candy, escoltaremos al hombre más guapo de la velada, además, me prometió una pieza de baile, no te enojaras por compartirlo un momento. Dijo Marjorie zizañoza. A Candy le cayó como balde de agua helada,. - su Albert le prometió baile y toda la cosa. Pensó Candy molesta. Pero no podía demostrarlo. Albert fruncio el seño, él jamás le prometió nada.

\- Claro que no me molesta, si mí esposo te prometió un baile, así será, pero sólo será uno, por que los demás me los ha prometido a mi, ¿Verdad querido?

\- ¡Claro! Cariño. Albert contestó y llegaron a la gran mesa que estaba elegantemente ataviada. Todos tomaron sus lugares. Por fortuna la tal Marjorie se sentó lejos de ellos.

\- Pero, ¿qué le pasa a ésta tipa? Preguntó Paty.

\- Es una... ¡descarada! Completó Annie. Y que coincidencia de traer el mismo vestido, esto es absurdo.

Candy las escuchaba pero muy en el fondo se sentia muy mal, se sentía muy celosa e insegura.

\- Está mujer es hermosa y joven. Cómo es que Albert le prometió un baile, se preguntaba, aunque no quería dudar de él, su mente comenzó a divagar, en que pronto engordaria como una vaca, quizás Albert ya no la desee, con lo de Anthony nunca la vio gorda e hinchada. ¡Por Dios! No le gustare. Pensó Candy triste.

La cena paso rápido y pasaron a la sala donde un pianista amenizaba la velada. En eso tocaron una melodía lenta y romántica.

\- Albert, debes cumplir con lo prometido. Dijo Marjorie levantándose.

\- Señorita Hems, me va a disculpar, será la siguiente, ya que está melodía es nuestra favorita, - Mi amor me permites. Dijo Albert tomando la mano de su mujer. Candy sonrió y se dirigieron a la pequeña pista. La tomo de la cintura y Candy enredo sus manos en su cuello de Albert y se dejaron llevar por la música.

\- ¿Cómo que le prometiste un baile? Pregunto Candy molesta pero fingiendo que todo está perfecto.

\- No es así, cariño, no le prometí nada, ella fue la que sugirió, jamás le dije eso. Yo sólo quiero bailar contigo, Te amo lo sabes, ¿verdad? Candy asintió y se dejó llevar. Ya todos estaban bailando Annie, Paty con sus respectivos esposos.

Marjorie se sentía fatal, demasiado furiosa, jamás la habían rechazado así, siempre había sido el centro de atención de todos los hombres, ya fueran solteros o casados, la preferían a ella antes que a sus esposas o novias. - Tú, serás para mi, Albert Andrew.

Paso la velada con éxito, Albert no bailó con Marjorie, no le prometió nada así que no tenía por que cumplir con ella. Se hizo el brindis correspondiente. Se despidieron. Marjorie ya no hizo comentario alguno, por el desaire recibido.

Ya en camino Albert y Candy venían en su limusina correspondiente, Candy venía sería, no quería estar molesta con Albert, pero no podía ni quería decir nada, ya que moría de celos y de inseguridad. Se imaginaba el tiempo que pasarían juntos con el pretexto de que trabajan juntos. No quería hacer un drama, Albert en todo momento le dio su lugar, además no bailó con ella. Albert observaba a Candy, la veía fruncir el seño, pasaba de enojado a triste y otra vez enojado, se veía tan hermosa como la adoraba.

\- Amor, ¿te pasa algo? Él sabía que era la pregunta más estúpida, sabía lo que le pasaba, su ninfa estaba celosa, pero era demasiado orgullosa para aceptarlo.

\- Nada, no me pasa nada, ¿Por qué la pregunta? Dijo Candy tratando de disimular su enfado.

\- Lo que pasa que se te mira molesta, tú hermoso rostro enrojece y tu frente se arruga cuando frunces el seño. Dijo Albert divertido. Candy volteó a verlo muy sorprendida y más enojada que nunca.

\- ¿¡ME DIJISTE ARRUGADA!? ¿¡CREES QUE ESTOY VIEJA!? dijo Candy exaltada. Albert se sorprendió iba a decir algo pero.

\- No dije...

\- Ahora entiendo... ¡Como ya viste a una mujer joven y sofisticada sin mencionar que es terriblemente hermosa, yo te parezco arrugada. Dijo Candy a punto de llorar, se sentia muy vulnerable, quizás sea el embarazo y sus hormonas, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal.

\- ¿¡De que estas hablando!? Jamas dije eso...

\- Claro que lo dijiste, crees que no vi como se les caía la baba por esa flaca anoréxica. Candy estaba haciendo drama y lo sabía pero en esta ocasión no sabía como manejar estos celos e inseguridad. Llegaron a la mansión, Candy no espero a que le abrieran la puerta y bajo demasiado molesta, corrió a la entrada, Albert la alcanzó.

\- Amor... te amo, sólo eres tú siempre tú, no me importa nadie más, todo lo que soy y tengo es sólo para ti. Dijo Albert abrazandola, se miraron y no aguantaron más, se besaron tan amorosamente como apasionadamente. Albert la levantó en brazos, entraron a su habitación.

La postro en la cama y fue desnudando poco a poco su cuerpo, cuerpo que adoraba, cuerpo de mujer, su mujer, la recorrió con la mirada. - Podría ser más hermosa. Pensó Albert, también se fue despojando de sus ropas, quedó totalmente desnudo ante ella, Candy no pudo evitar escanearlo y se detuvo en su miembro que ya estaba erguido en toda su magnitud.

\- Hazme el amor. Dijo Candy separando sus piernas. - Quiero tenerte dentro de mi. Albert no necesito oírlo dos veces, se postro encima de ella y mirándola.

\- Te amo Candy, la beso al mismo tiempo que entraba en ella, Candy jadeo de placer y Albert con su boca atrapó el grito de placer de su mujer. Se amaron toda la noche sólo eran ellos dos, nadie más.

Mientras en otro lugar, en un motel de paso, Luisa y Peter se entregaban a la pasión de sus cuerpos. - Todo está arreglado mi amor. Dijo Peter.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? Preguntó Luisa jadeante.

\- Pronto lo sabrás...

 **Continuará**

 **Chicas les dejo actualización espero sea de su agrado, mil gracias por su apoyo. Saludos a todas. Dios las bendiga.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Mundo alterno época actual. Contenido adulto. Queda advertido.**

 **Atentado**

Candy estaba más tranquila, sabía muy en el fondo que ponerse celosa e insegura, estaba mal, pero desde que inició de su embarazo, se sentía pésimo en cuanto a su autoestima. Decidió dejar de lado sus miedos y angustias, había pasado una gran noche apasionada con su adorado esposo, después del mal momento con esa tal Marjorie, Albert se encargó de demostrarle todo su amor y pasión que siente por ella.

 **Flash back**

Estaban profesandose caricias, dos cuerpos entregados con amor y lujuria.

\- Candy mi amor, te amo, no tienes idea de cuanto, me haces el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra. Decía Albert mientras la embestia una y otra vez.

\- ¡Eres tan bellisima! No sabes lo excitado que siempre estoy desde que te conocí por primera vez, hasta hoy en día el sólo respirar tú mismo aire es suficiente para quererte tener así, desnuda y mojada, eres mi perdición mujer, mi mujer, mi todo. Decía Albert adorandola perdiéndose en ella. Sólo eres y serás tú siempre tú. Candy se dejaba hacer su hombre sabía darle lo que ella quería.

\- Te amo Albert, no sólo eres mi vida, eres mi mundo. Dijo Candy jadeando de placer. Ambos llegaron al clímax.

 **Final flash back**

Era sábado y tenía que ir al hogar de Pony a firmar unos documentos, Albert seguía dormido, estaba agotado pasaron una noche muy agotadora, amandose. A Candy se le antojaba quedarse con él y desayunar juntos en cama y después seguir la faena amatoria, pero tenía algunas diligencias que cumplir temprano tenía que estar a las ocho, con Miss Pony. Así que se ducho, desayuno. - Creo que hoy es el día de estrenar mi obsequio de cumpleaños, ¡Por fin! Pensó Candy. Albert siempre la llevaba a todos lados, no la había dejado usarla. Llego a la cochera y vio a Peter.

\- Peter buenos días, dame las llaves de la camioneta, hoy será el día que la estrene. Dijo Candy de muy buen humor.

\- Buenos días, señora, pero el señor lo... ¿sabe? Preguntó Peter a propósito para sondear la situación, se alegró demasiado, por fin hoy sería el día.

\- No, y no se lo digas ¿entendido? Si no nunca podre estrenarla jajajajaja dijo Candy guiñando el ojo.

\- Aquí las tiene, daré la indicación para que la escolten. Dijo Peter.

\- No es necesario, no tardaré, no tiene caso molestarlos. Dijo Candy subiéndose a la camioneta tomando rumbo. Peter se quedó muy satisfecho, el plan saldría a pedir de boca.

Candy iba muy contenta la camioneta muy lujosa y bastante equipada, le encantó. Puso música una cantando muy alegre, el trayecto muy despejado sin tráfico debido a que era sábado y muy temprano. Así que aceleró más quería saber su arranqué y potencia, entraría en terreno de terraceria y quiso frenar, no pudo hacerlo, no respondían los frenos. - ¡Oh! Por Dios! Pero, ¿Qué diantres? ¡Dios mío no! Pensó alterada. La camioneta comenzaba a frenar por si sola, se activaron los frenos de emergencia pero, en eso ve que cruza un chico en motocicleta, está a punto de chocarlo, sin pensarlo da el volantazo, chocando con un enorme árbol.

\- NOOOOOO...¡AUXILIO! Candy gritó. El impacto no fue tan fuerte, por que la camioneta se frenó casi aún 60 % Pero al chocar se activaron las bolsas de aire, pero Candy de la impresión se desmayó. Al estar casi cerca del hogar, se percataron del accidente y fueron inmediatamente.

\- ¡Dios mío! Es Candy...

Albert despertó sobresaltado, sintió una gran opresión en el pecho. - ¿Candy? Dijo pero vio que no estaba a su lado, se levanto inmediato, la busco en la habitación y en el baño, no estaba. Se vistió rápido algo en su interior le decía que todo iba mal. Estaba ya por salir cuando tocaron su puerta muy fuerte.

\- ¡SEÑOR ALBERT! ¡SEÑOR ALBERT! ABRA POR FAVOR. dijo Doroty sobresaltada. Albert salió rápido.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Doroty? ¿Es Candy, verdad? Preguntó Albert angustiado.

\- Si, hablaron del orfanato, dijeron que Candy sufrió un accidente, se encuentra hospitalizada en el Santa Juana.

\- ¿QUEEEEEEE? ¿CÓMO QUE UN ACCIDENTE? Albert salió directamente a la cochera, pero antes dio indicaciones de que no enterara al pequeño Tony, sólo a sus primos y a sus esposas. Llego a la cochera, se dio cuenta que no estaba aparcada la BMW.

\- ¡PETER! gritó. - ¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS? preguntó extremadamente furico. Peter salió a su encuentro, por cómo lo veía sabía que el plan había funcionado.

\- Señor... contestó Peter.

\- ¿Por qué diablos, permitieron que mi mujer saliera sola y sin chofer?

\- Señor yo...

\- ¡VÁMONOS! No tengo tiempo que perder. Abordaron el carro sin perder tiempo. Detrás de ellos sus guardaespaldas. Albert se iba tragando literalmente a Peter.

\- ¡Lo que no logró entender! Es, ¿Por qué, no salieron con mi mujer? Tienen orden explícitas de ir a todas partes con ella. Son unos ineptos, despedire a todos, empezando por ti.

\- Señor... lo que pasa que, su esposa lo ordenó así... dijo Peter defendiendo.

\- ¡COMO UN CARAJO! ¡NO ME INTERESA! YO TE PAGO A TI Y A TODA ESA BOLA DE IMBÉCILES, PARA CUMPLIR SÓLO UNA MALDITA ORDEN! PERO RODARÁN CABEZAS. Dijo Albert enojado y amenazante.

 **Hospital Santa Juana**

Albert se bajó de inmediato, entró al hospital como desquiciado.

\- Señorita... me dijeron que está aquí mi esposa...

\- Señor esperé su turno por favor... dijo la recepcionista altanera. Albert fue todo lo que pudo soportar.

\- ¿Señorita? ¿Flammie? Soy William Albert Andrew, soy benefactor de este hospital, exijo que me lleven con mi esposa Candy Andrew, ahora mismo, de lo contrario, haré que la despidan inmediatamente. Dijo Albert tan frío e impersonal. Flammie por primera vez se doblegó, ya que tenía un carácter déspota y prepotente.

\- Si, señor... flammie reviso su lista, se encuentra en el cuarto número siete en el primer pasillo. Contestó aprisa, doblegando su orgullo. Albert dio media vuelta y fue en su búsqueda, localizó rápido la habitación, entró sin tocar. Ahí estaba su hermosa mujer, acostada, atendida por un doctor y una enfermera.

\- Señor no puede entrar así, ¿Qué le pasa? Dijo otra enfermera. Albert estaba a punto de mandar al carajo a esta también.

\- ¡ALBERT! Mi amor. Dijo Candy llorosa.

Albert se acercó a ella, respiraba un poco más tranquilo, agradecía al cielo, verla con vida, ya que en el trayecto pensada, que sería de él, sin su ninfa de ojitos verdes. Vio que tenía moretones en su hermoso rostro, el labio partido, siendo de piel muy sensible y delicada, al abrirse la bolsa de aire, golpeó su rostro.

Albert posó su frente en la de ella. - Dios mi vida, morí dos veces hoy. Dijo Albert. - No me vuelvas hacer esto, cariño. ¿Cómo estás? - Doctor, ¿cómo está mi esposa? El doctor y la enfermera entendieron la grosería de Albert.

\- Señor... Andrew, aunque su esposa no sufrió heridas graves, el susto y la impresión, causaron que tenga una amenaza de aborto, por suerte la trajeron a tiempo, no perderá al bebé, pero la amenaza persiste.

A Albert se le abría la tierra, de preocupación, se sentía tan mal, había fallado, no los había cuidado.

\- Doctor, ¿Cómo se puede impedir que perdamos a nuestro bebé? Preguntó Albert muy tenso. Candy estaba muy asustada, no podía decir nada, sólo derramaba lágrimas.

\- Señor Andrew, estará unos días aquí, veremos como evoluciona. Lo grave ya pasó y el pequeño está a salvo. Pero de ser un embarazo normal se torno de alto riesgo, debe mantenerse en total reposo, no deberá moverse sólo para bañarse y hacer sus necesidades. En casa será lo mismo hasta que sea controlado. Dijo el doctor. Albert asintió y se juró que cuidaria de ella personalmente.

\- ¿Albert? Yo lo siento... dijo Candy triste. El doctor y la enfermera salieron. Pero antes dijo. - Por lo que veo se quedará con ella, ¿verdad? Albert asintió. - Muy bien señor, ordenare que dispongan un reposet. Ya solos.

\- Candy mi amor, no tienes por que disculparte, no es tú culpa, es mía, debo estar pendiente de ti, juntos resolveremos esto, ambos cuidaremos de nuestra pequeña. Candy asintió, se abrazaron.

En otro lugar, una pareja celebraba su triunfo. - Pero, ¿¡cómo qué ya no vas a regresar a la mansión!? Preguntó Luisa consternada.

\- Lo que pasa es que el señor Andrew, nos despedirá a todos, por dejar salir sola a su mujercita, además... guardo silencio.

\- Ademas, ¿Qué, qué pasó Peter?

\- Lo que pasa que los mocosos me vieron abajo de la camioneta, y no se necesita ser muy inteligente, sumarán dos más dos, sabrán que fui yo el culpable. Dijo Peter preocupado.

\- ¿QUÉ DICES? ERES UN ESTÚPIDO... SI TE ATRAPAN YO NO METERÉ LAS MANOS POR TI. dijo Luisa enojada. Peter se enfureció, la tomó de los brazos apretandola.

\- Lo siento mi amor, los dos estamos en esto, si yo caigo tú caes conmigo.

 **Continuará.**

 **Chicas les dejo un capítulo, ya se que es cortito, el siguiente será más largo lo prometo. Gracias por seguir la historia. Este capítulo está dedicado especialmente para mi querida YULENI... servida amiga. Saludos a todas. Dios las bendiga.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Mundo alterno época actual. Contenido Adulto sexo explícito. Queda advertido.**

 **Corazón roto.**

Candy estaba en reposo total, tenía permitido sólo levantarse a asearse y hacer sus necesidades. Albert estaba como poseído, en cuanto a sus cuidados. Candy apreciaba y valoraba su dedicación pero, se sentía asfixiada y sometida, no quería renegar, por que adoraba a su esposo y no quería arriesgar nuevamente a su bebé, pero dado a su carácter independiente e hiperactividad, sus emociones se veían afectadas.

Ya había pasado un mes después del accidente, el doctor ya la había dado de alta, gracias a Dios el peligro había pasado, Candy moría por integrarse a su vida cotidiana y su rutina, ya había pensado sólo dedicarse a lo del hogar de pony, manejaria sólo la Fundación y renunciaría a su cargo regional en los supermercados ya que eso le absorbia todo su tiempo, hablaría con Albert pero, todo salió mal dado que su esposo, le prohibió regresar a sus actividades exigiéndole que debía quedarse en casa como cualquier mujer de hogar. Por lo que discutieron aunque de forma civilizada, sin agresiones a Candy se le subió lo White y pues no dio su brazo a torcer.

Candy contenta por que el peligro de perder a su peque había pasado, además que el doctor le había dado de alta, podría llevar una vida normal claro está sin presiones y con los cuidados indicados. Pero Albert estaba halandose de los pelos por que la conocía y sabía que ella quería regresar a sus actividades, pero no la dejaría.

\- Doctor, consideró que necesita más tiempo de reposo, un mes en mi opinión no es suficiente, quizás deba cuidarse hasta que concluya en embarazo. Dijo Albert estresado. El doctor se contuvo para no soltar tremenda carcajada, sólo se sonrió y Candy estaba con la boca abierta, no podía creer que estuviera contradiciendo al doctor. - Pero ya la escucharía. Pensó Candy.

\- Señor Andrew, ya pasó el peligro y no le hará daño un poco de ejercicio y pues puede hacer sus actividades normales, claro que sin excederse, comer es sus tiempos y dormir bien, no hacer esfuerzo pesados, pero como me dice su esposa su trabajo es más administrativo así que no le veo el problema. Albert moría por sapear al doctor por no apoyarlo.

\- Gracias doctor. Dijo Candy mirando a Albert regañandolo. Despidieron al doctor ya que había sido consulta en la mansión. Candy le comentaria su decisión de renunciar a su trabajo y cargo importante que con tanto esfuerzo se había ganado, pero era más importante su salud la del pequeño y la paz emocional y mental de su esposo, así que pondría de su parte para que este tranquilo. Apenas iba a tomar la palabra.

\- Albert...

\- Candy, te exijo que renuncies a todas tus actividades, no necesitas trabajar, de eso me encargo yo, eres tan necia y lo que me molesta es que apesar del peligro al que estuviste expuesta, aún así, tengas en mente regresar a tu "trabajo" dijo Albert enfatizando la palabra entre comillas como si no fuera importante.

Candy no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo, estaba contando hasta mil, por que no quería mandarlo al diablo.

\- Así que, te quedarás en casa, demostrandome que te interesa nuestro pequeño. Dijo Albert tajante. Candy quería decir tantas cosas pero fue prudente no quería enojarse no le hacia bien así que se levantó, tomo su bata de baño, se arreglaría para ir al hogar de pony y después a renunciar a su trabajo. Estaba por llegar a la ducha volteó a verlo.

\- Sabes, eres mi esposo solamente, ya dejaste en claro tus deseos, pero para mi, no son órdenes, ¿estamos claros? Dicho esto se metió al baño dejando a Albert sin palabras.

Candy dejo caer algunas lágrimas, le dolía demasiado que Albert pensara que era una irresponsable, ¿a caso no la conocía? ¡La creía capaz de poner en riesgo a su bebito! También le molestó el hecho de menospreciar su trabajo, eso si que fue un golpe bajo, pero ya le haría pagar su machismo misógino. Pensó.

Albert enojado y frustrado esperó que Candy saliera del bañarse. Le dolió el hecho de que Candy no viera importante que es su esposo, pero ya lo escucharía, pero Candy en esta ocasión hará lo que el mandé. Pensó Albert decidido, pero una cosa es pensarlo y otra hacerlo.

Candy salió del baño, lo vio ahí parado, pero lo ignoró y fue al armario a sacar sus ropas que usaría, Albert la vio hacer, pero se distrajo al verla desnuda, se veía más atractiva, sus caderas y glúteos más exuberantes, ya se le abultaba su abdomen, pero seguía con su cintura estrecha, sus senos llenos lo invitaban a saborearlos, sintió su miembro erguirse, Candy lo ignoró se vistió rápido, salió de la habitación, hasta ese momento Albert se percató que lo había dejado hecho un tonto, salió tras de ella, Candy llegó a la cocina, había gran alharaca, todos estaban desayunando.

\- Candy buenos días. Saludo Paty con gusto.

\- Que gusto nos da que ya estés mejor. Dijo Annie.

\- Mami mami, que linda te ves, todo bien con mi hermanito? Preguntó Tony.

\- Buenos días a todos. Saludó haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír, estaban todos y no quería amargarles el desayuno.

Doroty le sirvió su desayuno, en eso entró Albert hecho una tromba, iba a decir algo pero se detuvo al ver a todos.

\- Albert buenos días. Saludo Stear. - Que caras traes? Jajajaja pareces purgado, bromeó.

\- Jajajajajajaja es cierto. Apoyó Archie. Albert cambió el semblante y se integró con ellos a disfrutar de los sagrados alimentos.

\- Candy, ¿Qué te dijo el doctor? Todo bien. Preguntó Paty. Todos a la expectativa por saber.

\- Si, el doctor me dio de alta, ya puedo integrarme a mis actividades. Dijo Candy cuzcando a su hombre. - Estoy fuera de peligro. Completó.

\- Qué bueno, me alegro por ustedes, la verdad nos asustamos demasiado. Dijo Archie sincero.

\- Es un gusto saberlo, con lo inquieta que eres ya me imagino, mueres de ganas por regresar a tus labores. Completó Paty.

Albert apretó el tenedor con fuerza, pero no dijo nada no va a discutir con ella delante de su pequeño.

\- Que bien, que mi hermanito está a salvo. Dijo gustoso Tony y sus primos aplaudieron.

\- Pues que bien, que todo salió de manera favorable, más ahora, por que ya te vas a integrar a tus labores y Albert igual, ya que tenemos ciertos problemitas que sólo él puede solucionar. Dijo Stear ya que la tal Marjorie, solo deseaba tratar con Albert y puesto que a raíz del accidente prácticamente dejó botado el trabajo.

Desayunaron amenamente haciendo un lado su mal momento del día. Los niños quedarían con Doroty, Annie y Paty, acompañarán a Candy y los caballeros a sus deberes.

Candy se dispuso a salir, se iba sin despedirse de él, Albert la alcanzó. - Hablaremos más tarde. Dijo. Candy asintió. Quiso zafarse de su agarre pero Albert la giró hacia él y le planto un mega beso, de esos que aflojan las piernas. Candy quiso resistirse pero Albert mordió sus labios para que no se separará. Candy se dejó hacer. Pero no correspondió.

\- ¿Me rechazas ahora? que te deseo con todo lo que tengo y lo que soy. Le dijo Albert aliento con aliento, Candy no pudo resistir mas y se fundió a él recibiendolo, el beso se profundizó por minutos. Podrían estar en desacuerdo pero no había duda de que se amaban y deseaban con locura.

Candy abordó en el auto con las chicas, claro con su escolta, desde el accidente Albert triplicó la seguridad, parecía que escoltaban al mismísimo presidente de los Estados Unidos. Albert vivía con pánico desde el accidente, mas después de lo que se enteró. Recibió el reporte pericial de que la camioneta no habia fallado por falla defectuosa, la investigación arrojó que las mangueras de los frenos fueron cortadas deliberadamente. Y eso lo ponía mal y preocupado, no quería preocupar a Candy dado a su embarazo y no quería estresarla. Pero Albert sabia que había sido un atentado hacia ella.

Ya tenian al sospechoso, Peter han renunciado por su cuenta, ademas Tony y los chicos comentaron que lo vieron manipulando la camioneta, pero no sabían nada de él, su pregunta era, ¿Por qué quería dañar a Candy? Por eso estaba hecho un mar de nervios, queria tener a Candy enclaustrada si era necesario, un poco suelto queriendo hacer daño.

Candy y las chicas llegaron al hogar de pony, dejarían su ayuda monetaria como siempre. En el camino la iban cuestionando, ya que si se percataron que habian discutido.

\- Candy, ¿todo bien con Albert? Preguntó Annie.

\- Si, ¿Qué paso? Albert se veía muy estresado.

Candy respiro hondo. - Lo que pasa es que...no le cayó bien que el doctor me diera de alta. Yo pensaba decirle que dejaré la coordinación de SUPERSTORE, que me dedicaré sólo a la Fundación pero, no me dejo decir, por que me exigió y ordenó que debo estar en casa, como buena ama de casa. Por que no necesito trabajar, puesto que para eso está él, y que mi "trabajo" no es importante. Bueno, no lo dijo así pero, lo dio entender. Dijo Candy sarcástica.

\- Candy, entonces... ¿Que piensas hacer? Vas a dejar todo, tu esfuerzo de tantos años. Comentó Paty.

\- Si se vio un poco machista, menospreciar tu trabajo, eso no es correcto. Apoyo Annie.

\- Miren chicas, yo ya lo tenía en mente desde antes de que pasara el accidente, sólo dedicarme ser la señora Andrew, más ahora que voy hacer madre por segunda vez, después de que nazca, ya que quiero disfrutar todo de mi peque, lo que no pude hacer con Tony, debido a que tenía que trabajar, me perdí de muchos momentos. Pero, Albert me saca de mis casillas, no me gusta que me exija y ordene eso no lo voy a tolerar y lo que más me dolió fue que minimizó lo que hago. Dijo Candy molesta.

\- Estos Andrews están cortados por la misma navaja, jajajaja. Rió Paty... No te creas a mi Stear me dijo lo mismo, pero no pienso dejar trabajar, una mujer no debe estar esperanzada a lo que le de su hombre, debe de tener sus propios recursos. Dijo con verdad.

\- Jajajajaj es cierto así son, a mi Archie me prohibió trabajar, pero no hice caso, sigo trabajando, ya ves que inaugure en los hoteles la colección de joyería para los turistas, nosotras no podemos estar quietas. Atinó Candy y se carcajearon.

Llegaron a su destino.

\- Candy! Que gusto verte, ya estas mejor, por lo que veo. Dijo Miss Pony feliz de verla. - chicas que alegría verlas, están de visita, ¿Qué tal Florida?

\- Miss Pony un gusto de verla. Dijo Paty.

\- Y Florida es hermoso, pero con bastante calor. Completó Annie.

\- Pasen tomemos algo. Invitó Miss Pony.

Corporativo Andrew

Iban llegando los Andrews al corporativo, mismo tiempo llegaba Marjorie, en un hermoso auto deportivo color rojo, se toparon con ella.

\- William! Querido, dichosos los ojos que te ven, acercándose y le planto sonoro beso en la mejilla dejando rastro de carmín, Stear y Archie la vieron con cara de qué "arrastrada" y se adentraron a las oficinas. Albert como buen caballero educado le dio el paso, Marjorie con una sonrisa se contoneo de manera sugestiva, Albert puso los ojos en blanco, como le exasperaba está mujer, ya se estaba replanteando la rescicion de contrato y romper tratos con esta gente, pero dejaría pasar un tiempo si continuaban con esos aires de grandeza, rompería lazos. No se sentía con la energía para lirear con esto, le agobiaba lo del atentado, estaba sometido a bastante presión. Llegaron a la sala de juntas habría junta para tratar temas relacionados con la expansión. Venía metido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó nada de lo que decía Marjorie.

\- William, ¿que te sucede? Me enteré lo de tú... esposa, todo bien. Preguntó hipócritamente. Albert salió de su estupor y no le gustó la forma de expresarse.

\- Marjorie... con todo respeto, creo que mi vida privada no es de tu incumbencia. Dijo Albert impasible dejando con la boca abierta y humillada. Albert le dio el pase a la sala. Marjorie se sintió rechazada y eso le molesto de sobre manera, ella tan acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención y traer a todos los hombres arrodillados a sus pies y Albert tan frío e impersonal, la heria en su orgullo, creando un gran sentimiento de despecho.

\- Eres un desgraciado, pero ya caeras, eso te lo prometo. Fueron sus pensamientos. Una mujer despechada es peligrosa.

Mientras en otro lugar.

Luisa y Peter discutían por el plan fallido, todo había fracasado, estaban sin dinero y Peter sin empleo, se venían tiempos difíciles, debían buscar la forma de sacar provecho de los Andrews.

-Peter! Eres un estúpido, todo salió mal, eres un inútil, no me sirves para nada. Gritó Luisa enojadisima. Peter se volteó furioso con la mirada encendida y ¡Plaf! Le propinó tremendo bofetón que cayó al suelo con la boca ensangrentada, la tomó por los cabellos levantandola.

\- JAMÁS, ESCUCHAME BIEN, JAMÁS EN TU PUTA VIDA, VUELVAS A PONERME LAS MANOS ENCIMA... ¿ENTENDISTE? POR QUE ESTO ES POCO, CON LO QUE Y PUEDO HACER.. TE AMO, PERO NO SOY TU PENDEJO! Luisa se quedó sorprendida por este acto, por un lado le había dolido demasiado la bofetada y su orgullo, pero por otro lado, se excito, Peter le pareció el hombre más sexy y varonil. Por primera vez lo vio con otros ojos. Sólo quería que la tomara rudo y fuerte.

\- Está bien mi amor. Contestó Luisa sumisa. Peter sonrió de lado y comprendió que a su mujer le gusta que la dominen.

\- Así, ¿Que te gusta que te domine? Preguntó con autoridad, Luisa asintió. Entonces el la acercó y la beso fuerte y duró. Rompió el beso y le ordenó.

\- Arrodillate, y chupamela. Dijo demandante. No lo hizo esperar más. Sacó si miembro comenzó todo.

Mientras Luisa le daba placer, Peter planeaba la forma de sacarles dinero a los Andrews y ya sabía como,. - el pequeño Tony será de gran ayuda. Pensó Peter con sonrisa malévola.

Había terminado la reunión, un poco tarde, Stear y Archie ya se habían marchado, tenían una cita con sus esposas, él tenía que resolver algunos detalles, así que se adentró a su oficina.

Marjorie se dio cuenta que Albert se quedó sólo, así que este sería el momento oportuno para seducirle. Marjorie entró a su despacho sin tocar la puerta. Albert se sorprendió y se molestó, pensaba que todos ya se habían ido, no tenía tiempo para esto. - ¿Que deseas? Estoy ocupado, asi que...

\- ¿Por que eres así, conmigo? ¿Qué te he hecho? Yo sólo quiero ser cortes contigo. Dijo acercándose hasta donde estaba sentándose en el escritorio de manera sugerente.

Candy iba rumbo al corporativo, Stear y Archie le dijeron que se había quedado a resolver unos asuntos, quería hablar con él y resolver todo, no le gustaba estar así con Albert, así que llegó y los de seguridad le dieron acceso, siendo la señora Andrew no vieron el caso de anunciarla.

\- Marjorie, para esto, no me hagas ser grosero contigo, no te va bien la pinta de ofrecida, no es ético ni profesional. Dijo Albert intentando levantarse.

\- William yo sólo quiero saber por qué... entonces lo abrazo y le dio un beso, Albert quizo safarse pero en ese momento.

\- ALBERT! POR DIOS! Candy los vio besándose y su pobre corazón se rompió en mil pedazos.

 **Continuará**

 **Chicas aquí de nuevo, prometo actualizar más seguido, sólo tengo este proyecto, ya no me meteré en líos con otro al mismo tiempo, jajajajaja espero les guste. Saludos a todas.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Mundo alterno época actual. Contenido adulto. Sexo explícito. Queda advertido.**

 **Trago amargo**

\- ¡ALBERT! ¡POR DIOS! pensó Candy. Sintió que su corazón se rompía. Pero no le daría el gusto a esa golfa barata. La puerta estaba entreabierta, cuando llegó y ver a su esposo en esa situación, la ponía pésimo, más por que debía reconocer que era más joven que ella y ni que decir hermosa, la tal Marjorie. Pero verla en la gala como se le lanzaba a Albert la muy coqueta insinuandosele a su esposo delante de ella, que podía esperar estando los dos a solas. Pero ya le enseñaria a respetar.

\- Buenas noches, ¿interrumpo? Preguntó Candy tratando de sonar serena. Marjorie se separó de Albert sin dejar su pose sexy y sin ningún atisbo de arrepentimiento, por el contrario mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción y triunfo.

Albert estaba que se moría de preocupación, no quería tener problema alguno con Candy, la amaba demasiado, no quería perderla, menos por un mal entendido y falsas apariencias. Pero al ver a Candy aquí con esa mirada de querer hacer un gran revuelo, la conocía perfecto estaba demasiado molesta aún que sonara tranquila, no era así.

\- Candy amor, claro que no interrumpes, pasa cariño. Dijo Albert rápido. Marjorie le molesto ese tono meloso que empleo Albert y eso la puso furiosa, ya que jamas había conocido a un hombre que le fuera fiel a su esposa.

\- Jajajajajaj se carcajeo Marjorie. - nunca tocas antes de entrar. Expresó burlona.

Candy quería irsele a los golpes, quería borrar de un puñetazo esa sonrisa de estúpida, pero dado a su embarazo no lo haría, no expondrá a su bebito y menos por esta zorra barata no valía la pena. Albert se encendió y estaba dispuesto sacarla de los pelos, Candy lo vio y negó con la cabeza deteniendolo.

\- Mira, Margo o como te llames, no tengo por que tocar en el despacho de mi marido, te lo recuerdo por si lo habías olvidado, pero... creo que lo has hecho, puesto que te le estas ofreciendo, tal cual ramera en celo y no alcanzas a percibir lo estúpida y ridícula que te ves, acosando a hombres casados.

¡Eres tan patética! ¡Que lástima me das! Dijo Candy impasible e impersonal sin gritos y con una sonrisa en los labios humillando a Marjorie. Está se prendió al instante, le dolió lo dicho por Candy.

\- ¡MIRA ESTÚPIDA! Quiso gritar Marjorie.

\- ¡TE CALLAS! Que no he terminado, la paró en seco. Marjorie vio en Candy carácter y se calló inmediato. - Tan desesperada estas por tener a un hombre, ¿sabes? Te hacia mas inteligente. ¡Lástima! De porte de "gran señora" con esto me demuestras lo corriente y barata que te cotizas, una mujer que se conforma con ser la "amante" para mi es una fracasada, sin amor propio. Marjorie no podía creer que la estuvieran poniendo en su lugar. Albert veía a su ninfa con adoración, esta era su mujer con carácter, como le encantaba, amaba esa faceta de ella. - Pero la que me espera. Pensó Albert.

\- ¡NO TE PERMITO¡ quizo alegar otra vez pero...

\- Tú, a mi me permites todo, puesto que tú tienes la osadía de querer meterte con mi hombre, así que la que no tiene que decir más, eres tú. Así que te invito a que te largues por las buenas o te mando a sacar como la basura que eres... Dijo Candy tronandole los dedos. Marjorie estaba con la boca abierta, busco la mirada de Albert, él estaba con una sonrisa en los labios, se veía que estaba aguantando soltar la carcajada, le gustó que su mujer defendiera su terreno y la amaba más por eso. Marjorie le dolió demasiado está humillación, se dio cuenta que no tenía oportunidad alguna, ella imagino que al verlos en esta situación, Candy sería como las típicas mujeres ridículas, que lloraria por ver a su hombre, en sus brazos, así ella poder vanagloriarse y humillarlas como acostumbraba. Ella gozaba el destruir matrimonios felices, pero vio que Candy era de armas tomar. Estaban en un duelo de miradas, Candy no se achicaba, le dio temor, supo que si no hacia caso le iría muy mal. Salió rápidamente con la cabeza gacha. - ¡Maldita imbécil! pero esto no para aquí. Pensó llena de coraje.

Candy posó la mirada en Albert, mirándose fijamente. Candy pedía explicaciones sin palabras.

\- Candy... yo...

\- ¡Candy nada! Lo interrumpio. O sea, ¿¡Qué si no llego e interrumpo, te la estarías tirando en tu escritorio!? Dijo Candy cabreada. Una cosa era fingir ante la perra, pero estaba que se la llevaba pifas.

\- Candy, no es así déjame te explico. Dijo Albert ya serio.

\- ¿No es así? Lo interrumpio de nuevo,. - Estabas siendo un "caballero" mientras esa te metía la lengua hasta la garganta, mientras se frotaba a ti. Por que eso fue lo que yo vi. Sus lágrimas traicioneras querían brotar, pero no, no lloraria, así que optó por enojarse no mostraria debilidad. Aunque no quería pensar sus inseguridades y temores lucieron y hablaron sus celos.

\- Mira Albert, en este momento, no me interesa si te atrae o no, ese es tu problema, pero mínimo búscate otro lugar donde yacer.

\- CANDY, NO TE PASES... Gritó Albert ofendido. Como podía ella dudar de su amor y de su fidelidad. - Jamás podría serte infiel, te amo y me ofende tu desconfianza. Dijo Albert alterado.

\- ¿Sabes Albert? Eso creí, pero verte con ella siento que no es así, ella joven, hermosa y yo, te llevo seis años y pronto estaré hecha una ballena gorda, celulitica, mientras esa flaca piernas largas se pavonea delante de ti. ¡Eres hombre! Con sangre en las venas, ve ahora lo que vi, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no llego? ¿dime? Por que no se te vio intención alguna apartarla.

\- No me diste tiempo...

\- Jajajajaja ¿Tiempo? Lo tuviste desde que esa entró a tu despacho, tiempo tuviste desde que ella logro sentarse en tus piernas, tiempo tuviste cuando se te regalaba y tiempo tuviste cuando tomó tus labios, así que no me vengas con ¡Gilipolleses! De que por ser todo un caballero no la pudiste apartar de ti.

-ASI QUE NO TE CREO NADA, gritó Candy ofuscada.

Albert se quedó sin argumentos, no lo había pensado así.

\- ¿Te vas o te quedas? Preguntó Candy dando media vuelta para irse.

Candy salió del despacho, Albert tras de ella, llegaron al elevador, la tomó del brazo, Candy lo dejo hacer, tampoco darían un espectáculo con los guardias. - Candy por favor, las cosas no son así. Comentó Albert estresado.

\- Como sea... Contestó Candy ya sin ganas de discutir. Llegaron al estacionamiento, abordaron la limusina de Albert. El chofer de Candy iba atrás como todo el equipo de guardaespaldas. Iban en silencio total, Candy callada viendo hacia la ventana, Albert optó por no decir ya nada. Albert pensaba en las cosas absurdas que dijo Candy, acerca de que es más vieja y que se va a poner gorda, no lo entendía el la amaba y deseaba más que nunca, desde que la vio por primera vez en en club para él fue amor y atracción a primera vista, los años sin saber de ella fue una tortura y cuando la encontró y saber que tenían un hijo sólo intensificó su amor y deseo todavía más, así que le haría saber que para él no existe nadie más, ella sólo ella es la que lo hace suspirar en todo sentido,respecto a la edad eso jamás ha sido un problema para él, puesto que se entendían perfecto, nunca se imagino que tuviera esas inseguridades, esos miedos. - Candy, mi amor, te amo demasiado y te lo voy a demostrar. Estas celosa muestra de lo mucho que nos amamos. Pero esa Marjorie va a saber que con los sentimientos de mi esposa no se juega. Pensó decidido.

Llegaron a la mansión, Candy bajo rápido, sin dar oportunidad a Albert de ayudarle, caminó hacia la entrada, Albert tras ella, apesar de todo Albert posó su mirada en su respingado trasero, Candy había subido de peso, pero fuera de verse mal, se veia mucho mas apetecible, traia un leggins negro que le resaltaban sus curvas de manera sexy, Albert sintió como se endurecia su miembro, despues del accidente a la fecha, no habian tenido contacto alguno y estaba que se le salian solitos solo verla menear ese trasero voluptuoso. Candy fue directo a la habitación, entró, Albert igual, Candy se fue directo a sentarse a la cama, comenzó a quitarse los zapatos, se estaba preparando para dormir, Albert se quedó recargado en la puerta observandola, Candy sintió su mirada penetrante y volteó a verlo, Albert la veía embelesado, Candy trago gordo, reconocía esa mirada lujuriosa.

\- Desnudate para mi. Dijo Albert con la voz enroquesida por la excitación, quiero verte, quiero que te quede claro, que esto. Dijo Albert tocándose sin pudor su miembro totalmente erguido que se apreciaba atraves del pantalón. - ¿Ves la dureza de mi falo? Pregunto Albert mientras se quitaba sus ropas, quedando desnudo en segundos. Candy estaba con la boca abierta con la respiración entrecortada y a ritmo cardíaco a punto del infarto, Candy vio lo duro y erguido que lo tenía, su cuerpo traicionero reaccionó inmediatamente, sus pezones se endurecieron, su parte íntima pálpito y se contrajo, deseando ser tomada sin recato ahora mismo. - Esto mi amor, es solo por ti y para ti, sólo tú logras ponerme así de duro y caliente. Dijo Albert frotándose lento su venoso miembro. - Candy, desde la primera vez que te vi, mi mente, corazón y mi hombría te pertenecen por completo, no me interesa nadie más, me tienes hecho un estúpido desde que fuiste mía, te he amado, deseado como jamas he deseado y amado a alguien, para mi eres la mujer mas hermosa, y jamas en la vida quiero que te sientas mal, eres perfecta ante mis ojos, nunca arruinaria lo que tenemos. Dijo Albert con verdad. Candy estaba embelezada, así que sin dudarlo más, Candy se levantó y se fue desnudando, se quitó su bluson dejando ver sus voluptuosos senos, no traía sujetador puesto que habían crecido por el embarazo, Albert se lamio sus labios deseaba lamerlos hasta que se quedara sin aliento. Candy se quito su leggins y sorpresa, no traía bragas, se sentía muy incómoda con ropa interior. - ¡Oh! Candy, estas tan buena. Dijo Albert excitado, acercándose a ella. No pudo mas tomó sus labios, se unieron en tremendo beso, se devoraban, habian sido días de abstinencia. - ¡Oh! Albert, te necesito tanto. Dijo Candy pérdida en el placer, que Albert le prodigaba en sus senos, lamia, chupaba y mordisqueaba sin hacer daño alguno. - Candy, ¡mi vida! ¡Que delicia! Mmmmm seguia en su labor. Candy estaba mareada de pasión, sólo podía gemir, jadear sentía que moría de placer,. - Albert, m mmm ah! Oh! Riquísimo creo que llegare al orgasmo, solo me has tocado mis senos y creo que explotare. Dijo Candy extasiada. - Estoy igual mi amor, no sabes lo que te he extrañado, necesitado, moria por hacerte esto. Dijo bajando buscando su punto de femeneidad, Albert deseaba probar las mieles que se desbordaban profusamente, introdujo su lengua para degustar delicioso manjar, como habia deseado lamer su néctar de mujer. Candy no pudo más, regalando un orgasmo chorreante, Albert enajenado por lograr que Candy se corriera magistralmente, brotaban sus fluidos más de lo normal. Candy gritó de placer, como habia extrañado esto. - Cariño, entraré en ti, lo haré despacio, para no lastimarte. Dijo Albert dudando ya que no queria que Candy se pusiera en riesgo de aborto, Candy vio su duda, pero el doctor dijo si ya estaba bien para continuar con su vida.

\- Albert, todo está bien, ya no hay peligro alguno, por favor entra en mi, que no puedo mas, quiero sentirte muy dentro de mi. Dijo Candy deseosa. Albert no lo penso mas entro en ella y fue... el éxtasis. Comenzó el va y ven, en esta ocasión se amaban de manera tradicional, sus embestidas eran lentas y delicadas, quería tomarla así, despacio tomándose su tiempo, cada que entraba en ella, besaba sus labios fundiendose en uno solo. - Candy, te amo, te amo, te amo. Declaraba acelerando sus movimientos.

\- Albert, sí así, estoy apunto de correrme, Oh! Ah! Te amo mi amor. Dijo Candy dejándose llevar.

\- Candy, m mmm Ah!Oh! Gritaba Albert desbordandose en su interior. Logrando el clímax mutuo.

 **Continuará**

 **Chicas espero estén pasando excelentes días, me disculpo por cualquier falla que encuentren, ya no pude editar. Dedico este capítulo a las ganadoras de la dinámica del relato XXX HOT. Gracias por apoyar los eventos del grupo de Facebook**

 **Ana Iris**

 **Mariela**

 **YULENI**

 **Anais**

 **Adoradandrew**

 **Mónica Alejandra**

 **Agradezco su aporte estuvieron geniales!**

 **Díos las bendiga.**

 **Besos.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, exclusivamente a sus creadores. Historia alterna, época actual. Contenido adulto, sólo mayores de edad. Queda advertido.**

 **Ser objetiva**

Amaneció Albert y Candy yacían desnudos, faltaba poco por amanecer. Candy despertó antes, vio a su hombre tranquilo y relajado por la intensa noche de pasión, aún no olvidaba el incidente con Marjorie, Albert le había demostrado su amor por ella, no dudaba y le creía, pero aún así Candy se sentía mal e insegura, pero también demasiado enojada, no habían hablado nada al respecto, se la pasaron amando de una y mil formas sin tocar el tema. Candy se levantó quería ducharse. Lo hizo y pensaba. - ¿Por qué me siento así? Me siento tan molesta, me duele mi corazón y me siento insignificante. ¿por qué me siento tan mal? Creo firmemente en Albert y su amor por mi pero, creo que la diferencia de edad al final del día nos pasará factura, me siento vieja, fea y... ¿celosa? Pero como tengo que ser "madura" debo fingir, que no siento que muero cada que alguna ofrecida más joven que yo se le insinúa. Aunque me digan que no se nota esa diferencia, sólo se que existe, él sólo tiene 26 años y yo tengo 32, no se por que me siento así, mi autoestima baja, siempre está alta, pero estos días me siento exhausta y no es físicamente, me siento exhausta emocionalmente. -Quizás sean mis hormonas, este bebé para el tiempo que tengo es enorme, he subido de peso. No me quiero imaginar cuando tenga ¡cinco meses! O mas. Decía Candy frotándose su abdomen y derramando lágrimas, se sentía siempre con ganas de llorar, lo hacía siempre cuando se bañaba en ese momento dejaba brotar sus lágrimas, en esta ocasión sus lágrimas no se podían detener.

Albert despertó, se sobresalto no verla a su lado, pero escuchó el agua correr, se levantó le haría compañía, no se sasciaba de ella queria amarla de nuevo, pero cuando la vio llorar y tocar su vientre, se dio cuenta que su ninfa sufría, fue cuando la escuchó decir en susurros lo de la diferencia de edad y de como quería morir de dolor cada que se le insinuaban, Albert nunca imagino que Candy tuviera estas inseguridades mismas que tenía él cuando la veía hablar con cual quier tipo, moría de celos que otro viniera y se la llevará de su lado. - Mi amor, si sólo supieras el miedo que tengo a perderte, que llegue alguien y tu decidas dejarme por que soy un chiquillo e inmaduro... por que se lo grandiosa que eres, debo agradecer a la vida por tenerte, por que eres mía, sólo mia y no hay manera que puedas dejarme. Pensaba Albert y sin pensarlo más entró a la ducha, debía reconfortar a su mujer, darle seguridad. - Candy, mi vida... te amo, eres lo mejor de mi vida, moriré si te pierdo, no me dejes nunca por que tu eres el aire que me hace respirar y vivir... debes estar segura que sólo eres tú siempre tú, no me importa otra mujer, solo tú me llenas solo contigo me siento pleno, satisfecho e inmensamente feliz. Decía Albert cerca de ella, el agua caía entre ellos, Candy escuchaba con los ojos cerrados, su corazón latía de felicidad. - Se que no soy perfecto y te mereces a alguien mejor que yo, pero te puedo asegurar que nadie te amara como yo lo hago, nadie te va a desear como yo lo hago, quiero que me perdones por hacerte llorar, sangro de dolor por verte así, por que yo sólo quiero verte sonreír, por que tu hermosa sonrisa ilumina mis días, si tu ríes yo soy feliz, si sufres yo muero lento por que no logro que tu seas feliz, quizás no soy suficiente para ti. Dijo Albert triste. Candy abrió sus ojos y lo vio cabizbajo eso le dolió demasiado, no le gusta verlo así.

\- Albert, mi amor yo... te amo y de verdad me puso muy mal verte con Marjorie... no pude evitar sentirme mal muy mal. Soltó Candy no quería ya ocultar sus emociones. - Aunque se que ella fue la que inició todo, me molesta el hecho que tu no lo evitaras. Albert se quedó sopesando la situación. - Candy mi amor salgamos del agua, debemos hablar. Salieron sacaron sus cuerpos, solo se pusieron una bata, se sentaron en una pequeña sala de estar. Mirándose fijamente como se amaban.

\- Candy, lo que viste fueron apariencias, de hecho no tenía mucho tiempo que está mujer entró a mi despacho todo pasó tan rápido y llegaste tú. Pero jamás haría algo que te hiciera sufrir eso debes saberlo, jamás pondría en riesgo lo nuestro. Te amo, los amo demasiado. Candy ya no insistirá más al respecto Albert es demasiado honesto puede verlo en sus ojos. - Ok, el tema queda zanjado, no se por que dé un tiempo a la fecha me siento emocionalmente estable, quizás sea por el embarazo, pero me siento demasiado sensible. Dijo Candy con una linda sonrisa dando fin al drama. Albert la abrazo y no pudo resistir más la beso, como adoraba a su mujer. Pero Albert no dejaría en el olvido este incidente, Marjorie merece un escarmiento, no le perdonará haber puesto en peligro la estabilidad de su matrimonio y mucho menos le perdonará haber hecho llorar a su hermosa ninfa. - Ya sabrás de mi pensó Albert entrando en Candy. Perdiéndose en el placer.

 **En otro lugar...**

Luisa y Peter ultimando detalles acerca de como se llevaría a cabo el secuestro del pequeño Tony, lo harían después de vacaciones ya que ahora no podían y menos con toda esa seguridad que tenían montada como si fueran la mismisima corona de Inglaterra. Pero ya habían planeado el golpe. Seria estando en la escuela, como era de esperarse no lo harian solos habían contratado a unos amigos de Peter que ya estaban laborando en la dichosa escuela.

Desafortunadamente Candy no quiso cambiar a Tony de escuela, queria que Tony siguiera como un chico normal, no le gustaba la idea de internarlo en alguna escuela prestigiosa o en una escuela con niños presumidos que solo les importa el estatus. Aunque la escuela había mejorado en seguridad y las instalaciones había sufrido excelentes mejoras, no dejaba de ser un lugar vulnerable.

\- Mi amor, ¿Cómo va el plan? Preguntó Luisa.

\- ¡PERFECTO! Ya están infiltrados en la escuela Marco y David... están en el área de aseo, ellos nos apoyarán en lo del secuestro. Sólo hay que esperar que regresen de vacaciones, ya estudiaron el área.

Así ambos con sus planes maqueavelicos esperando el momento oportuno para dar la estocada final, Luisa no sólo quería ver sufrir a los rubios si no quería verlos destruidos en todo aspecto y quizás lo único que podía destruirlos era la muerte de ese chiquillo, lo odiaba ya que el tiempo que estuvo viviendo en la mansión, Tony le hizo la vida imposible, aunque nunca le pudo comprobar nada, el fue el responsable de varias travesuras a su persona.

 **Flash back**

Tony se había percatado de la actitud de esas tipas, sabía que no querían para nada a su mami, también se dio cuenta de como esa tal Luisa veía a su papito, así que inició con "operación destrucción" Tony le hizo un sin fin de malas pasadas.

\- ¡AAAAAAH! ¿Que hacen esos ratones en el closet?

\- ¡Nooooo! ¡Mi cabello! ¿Porqué es verde?

\- ¡Ag! ¡Que asco! Pero, ¿quien puso sal a mi café?

\- ¡Ay! ¡Que dolor! Alguien puso laxante a mi comida...

\- Jajajajaja ¿ya viste lo que tienes en la cara? Salió corriendo y al verse al espejo tenia el rostro pintado con plumón permanente y tardó días en que se le despintara.

\- Pero, ¿¡ QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESE HUMO SALIENDO DE MI CUARTO!? entro corriendo y era un olorc fetido y pestilente, Tony había arrojado varias bombas Molotov olorosas a podrido y las había lanzado a la habitación, dejando terrible olor en muebles y ropas, tardando semanas en que el olor pereciera.

Todo esto la llenó de odio, en una ocasión quiso reprenderlo y lo iba a golpear pero en ese momento llegó Candy.

\- ¡Maldito! ¡Engendro! Por tu culpa perdí la mayoría de mi guardaropa, yo se que fuiste tú el que lanzó esas porquerías a mi habitación. Dijo jaloneandolo e histérica. En eso llegó Candy.

\- Quita tus malditas manos de mi hijo. Hablo Candy al mismo tiempo que la jalaba de los cabellos.

\- ¡Ah! ¡SUELTAME MALDITA! Dijo Luisa soltando a Tony. Fue cuando Candy le propinó tremendo puñetazo que hizo que cayera en seco.

\- Jamás en tu vida vuelvas a tocar a Tony, por que esto es nada a lo que te puedo llegar hacer. Candy molesta.

 **Final Flash back**

\- Te odio Candy White, lloraras lágrimas de sangre. Pensó Luisa con odio.

 **Corporativo Andrew**

Albert se despidió de su ninfa está mañana, gracias a Dios todo se solucionó entre ellos y no paso a mayores, pero no quedaría como si nada la acción de Marjorie, así que convocó a todos en una reunión urgente pero excluyendo a Marjorie, tomaría cartas en el asunto, disolveria la Asociación. Candy era mucho más importante que cualquier negocio. Todos llegaron los Andrews y los miembros Hems.

\- Buenos días, se que es demasiado temprano, pero seré breve. - como saben cuando se firmó dicha sociedad quedo especificado que podría disolverla en el momento que yo quisiera, por que no es una sociedad en forma, solo es un apadrinamiento y apoyo. ¿Verdad? Dijo Albert directo al grano. Todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos y preocupados por que sin el apoyo de los Andrews se quedarían sin prestigio y tendrian que vender sus acciones a bajo precio, en pocas palabras lo perderian todo.

\- Pero William, ¿por que ese cambio? Pregunto el más viejo de los accionistas de Hems. Archie y Stear también se quedaron de a seis. Pero no dieron indicios de no saber, apoyarían a Albert sin chistar.

\- No entraré en detalles, solo diré que ya no me es grato seguir con esta alianza, mi decline deben agradecérselo a la señorita Marjorie, cometió un grave error conmigo y mi familia. Así que desde hoy doy por terminado cualquier trato. Todos se quedaron mudos. Sabían que era su fin.

\- William por favor, no mezcles lo personal con los negocios. Dijo el más joven. Albert giró a verlo.

\- Jamás lo hago, pero fue grave error aliarnos con ustedes. Así que...

\- William, nos dejaras en la ruina, recapacita... suplicó.

\- William, interrumpió Stear, puedo dar una muy buena solución... donde ambas partes quedemos conformes. Albert asintió para que continuará.

\- Como no hay manera de seguir con la Unión, nosotros compraremos sus acciones, ésta proposición la haremos solo ahora, no daremos tiempo a que lo piensen es ahora o nunca su respuesta. Dijo Stear tomando el sartén por el mango.

\- Pero, falta un accionista, también debe decidir. Dijo el papá de Marjorie.

\- No precisamente señor Hems, ella es una accionista menor aún que en un futuro será dueña de sus acciones por derecho de herencia, en este momento usted es el que accionista mayoritario y puede tomar la decisión por ella. Aclaró Archie.

Uno a uno fue dando su respuesta, aceptando la oferta, todos terminaron firmando y recibieron sus cheques por su venta. El señor Hems estaba muy molesto con la zorra de su hija, él sabía perfectamente como era con todos los hombres, en más de alguna ocasión dio la cara por ella. Pero en esta ocasión perdieron no estaba en posición de exigir nada. En ese momento llegó Marjorie, entró a la oficina sin pena y con aires de grandeza. Se acercó.

\- ¡wop! ¿Están en reunión y no me avisaron? Yo tambien soy accionista mayoritaria. Dijo con aires de grandeza. - Will, no creo que por lo que paso entre nosotros ayer por la noche, sea motivo para que se me excluya, no mezclo lo personal con lo profesional. Arremetió Marjorie triunfante. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos. Albert no caería en sus juegos de palabras.

\- Stear, explicale la resolución, me retiro. Dijo Albert despidiéndose del señor Hems e ignorando a Marjorie. El señor Hems estaba sonrojado de coraje y vergüenza por las acciones de su hija.

\- Will, espera...

\- ¡CALLATE! Grito callandola.

Me das vergüenza que seas mi hija, por tu culpa todo se fue al carajo y vendimos, ya no somos los dueños de HEMS, te lo advertí Marjorie, que dejaras tus warradas por la paz, aquí las consecuencias de tus actos.

Marjorie no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Corrió para alcanzar a William pero su padre la alcanzó tomando su brazo apretando causando un gran dolor. - ¡Basta! Marj lo has arruinado todo. Salieron del corporativo derrotados. - Will, me pagarás muy caro este desaire... te odio William Andrew. Pensó Marjorie furiosa.

Candy salió a su cita con su ginecóloga, tendría un chequeo de rutina, le harían un ultrasonido, sabrían el sexo del bebé. Se vería con Albert ahí.

Llegó todavía faltaba para su turno, en eso vio entrar a su guapo hombre. - Candy mi amor, pensé que llegaría tarde. Dijo Albert agitado.

\- No mi amor, pero ya pronto. Se besaron efusivamente. Olvidando en el lugar que estaban.

\- Señora Andrew. Llamó una enfermera. Los sacó de su momento besucon. Entraron al consultorio.

La consulta y revisión siguió su curso, Candy preguntó por sus estados emocionales, y la doctora dijo que era muy normal, las hormonas se disparan y hacen que estemos muy volátiles y estresadas. Candy se tranquilizó. Llegó la hora del ultrasonido, la doctora estaba escaneando su vientre, se percató de algo. - ¡Oh! Se escuchan ¡dos corazones!

-¡QUE! ambos hablaron. Sorprendidos.

\- Señor y señora Andrew van a tener gemelos, por lo que observó cada uno viene en su bolsa. Pero no se puede saber el sexo, no se dejan ver. Felicidades tendrán dos hermosos bebés.

Albert y Candy estaban muy sorprendidos pero inmensamente felices.

\- SERÉ PADRE DE GEMELOS. gritó Albert emocionado.

\- Bueno señor Andrew no son gemelos idénticos son mellizos, conocidos como gemelos fraternos, nacen de dos óvulos y dos espermatozoides. Comparten la mitad de los genes y pueden presentar sexos diferentes. Aclaró la doctora. Candy estaba tan feliz, ahora entendía el porque de su gran aumento de peso.

\- Por esa razón sus hormonas están mucho más alterada señora Andrew, no sólo está formando a un pequeño, si no ha dos, su descompensación es doble. Debe alimentarse por dos, claro está sanamente, para que no le venga un sobrepeso. Pero hoy dia usted se encuentra en perfecto estado.

Ambos salieron muy felices, sin imaginar que pronto ocurrirá lo peor que le puede pasar a una familia, que pondrá a prueba su unión o separación.

 **Continuará.**

 **Chicas no tengo disculpa, se que he tardado en actualizar de verdad que cuando nos bloqueamos no hay Manera de escribir. Espero sea de su agrado. Los Andrews vivirán una gran pérdida, solo espero que se puedan reponer, Saludos a todas gracias por su espera.**

 **Dedicado a mi querida YULENI, que pidió actualización. Servida.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, exclusivamente a sus creadores. Mundo alterno época actual, sexo explícito, queda advertido.**

 **SECUESTRO**

Toda la familia Andrews, aprovecharon estos días de vacaciones juntos, viajaron a Lakewood, disfrutaron unos hermosos días, querian olvidar los ratos amargos y celebrar la llegada de los mellizos, ademas de que Stear y Archie volverán a Florida, desean pasar estos días conviviendo entre ellos y sus pequeños.

Todos arribaron, se instalaron en la mansión, los chicos tan felices y contentos haciendo planes de sus aventuras. Entraron corriendo querían salir cuanto antes a explorar el área tenian tiempo sin visitar esa propiedad.

\- Chicos, corran con cuidado no se vayan a lastimar. Dijo Candy sonriente le alegraba sobremanera pasar estos días con su familia, sí familia los adora a todos.

\- Candy, ¡por Dios mellizos! ¡Wooop increíble! tal vez sean un niño y una hemosa princesa ¿no crees? Comentó Paty emocinada.

\- Es verdad Candy, que alegria saber que tendremos a otros pequeñitos. Completo Annie feliz por candy.

\- Chicas, estoy muy feliz, pero ustedes se están tardando jajaja pensé que estariamos embarazadas otra vez juntas.

\- No lo se, tal vez Candy jajajaja uno nunca sabe. Bromeó Paty.

\- Eso es verdad, tendré que hacer muy bien la tarea para embarazarme rápido, rápido si jajajajaja no nos ganarán jajajajaja. Todas soltaron la carcajada.

Por otro lado los chicos felicitaban a Albert por su doble tino había anotado gol dos veces.

\- Albert, ahora si nos ganaste jajajajaja ¡dos bebés Wooop! sí que nos llevas ventaja. Te felicito pero tendré que aplicarme, no me dejaras atrás, estos días serán una segunda Luna de miel jajaja y mi chicle pega o me dejo s llamar Stear.

\- Es verdad, ya nos picaste en el orgullo propio, pero igual haré todo lo posible por embarazar a mi mujer, no te dejaremos sólo en esto jajajaja. Archie convencido que ya es tiempo de darle un hermanito a Jimmy. Todos rieron.

Se prepararon para ir de pic nic se instalaron cerca del lago pasarían la noche ahí, los caballeros armaron las casas de campañas, las damas prepararon los alimentos y los peques disfrutaban del agua nadaron jugaron.

El paisaje hermoso, lejos de todo y de todos, se merecían estos días.

\- Chicos, vengan salgan del agua está lista la comida. Gritó Annie le prepararon hamburguesas, Albert como todo un chef asando la carne.

\- Siiiiiii gritaron saliendo del agua felices morían de hambre.

\- Mi vida te ves tan guapo cocinando, eres todo un cocinero. Dijo candy melosamente besando sus labios. Albert la tomó por la cintura correspondiendo apasionadamente ese beso.

\- Te amo candy estoy tan feliz, amo a Anthony y a este parecito de pequeños, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Dijo Albert besando de nuevo a su esposa.

\- ¡Eh! par de tortolos que se les quema la carne. Bromeó Stear.

\- No creo que se esté quemando la carne jajajaja yo creo que es otra cosa jaja se burló Archie.

Así entre bromas y risas pasaron dos espectaculares semanas, entre acampar, cabalgar recorrer los alrededores, disfrutaron la naturaleza en toda su hermosa expresión. Pero tenían que regresar a la vida real.

Llegaron a Chicago, todos felices y contentos, pasarían lo que que sería su última noche juntos, Stear y Archie saldrían a Florida por la mañana con sus respectivas familias, a dos días por terminar las vacaciones de los pequeños, pronto regresarian a clases.

\- Chicas, de verdad que las extrañaré, estos días tenerlas conmigo ha sido como antaño, inseparables. Dijo Candy con lágrimas en los ojos. Paty y Annie se acercaron a ella y se abrazaron.

\- Candy, ¡no llores! que me harás llorar y no parare. Comento Paty derramando ya sus lágrimas.

\- No importa lo lejos que estemos, esto que tenemos es más fuerte las quiero hermanas. Dijo Annie y ya no pudieron contenerse y soltaron el llanto.

Los chicos las veían también sentían feo separarse. Les dieron privacidad.

Anthony con sus primos también se despedían prometiendo pasar las siguientes vacaciones juntos.

Esa noche entre plática y recuerdos la pasaron amenamente. Llegó la mañana y partieron.

Como el tiempo no se detiene, se llegó el regreso a clases y a las actividades que cada uno desempeña, Candy ya había renunciado a SUPERSTORE, solo atenderia lo de las fundaciones y lo del hogar de pony. En eso había quedado con Albert.

 _ **Flash back**_

Después de saber que tendrían mellizos, Candy vio una gran preocupacion en Albert, no aplazaria darle la noticia de dejar la dirección regional de los SUPERSTORE, entendió que después del accidente y el terror que sintió que perderia a sus peques, debe cuidarse mejor.

Ya iban de regreso a la mansión, Albert feliz pero preocupado, no le había dicho a candy que lo del accidente fue un atentado, no quería preocuparle y menos en su estado.

\- Albert, amor... quiero que sepas que he renunciado a la cadena de Candy segura de su decisión. Albert no esperaba esta resolusion pero se llenó de paz y tranquilidad.

\- ¿Estas segura de lo que dices? aunque se que ahora es lo mejor, no me gustaría que sólo lo hagas por que he sido un necio, no quiero verte triste, sé lo importante que es esto para ti, lo has ganado con esfuerzo y dedicación. ¡Me siento mal cariño! Dijo Albert con verdad. Candy se sintió conmovida y en este momento entendió las sabias palabras de miss Pony, somos uno y debemos encontrar un punto en que los dos estemos de acuerdo, esto hace un matrimonio.

\- Albert, cariño... de verdad quiero hacerlo, quiero ser la señora Andrew y todo lo que con lleva, pensé que me sería difícil renunciar, pero ahora lo más importante eres tú y mis pequeños. Te amo. Dijo Candy feliz y Albert se sintió dichoso.

 _ **Final Flash back**_

\- Mami, mami. Le llamó Tony sacándole de sus pensamientos.

\- Que pasó cariño contestó Candy feliz, su pequeño Tony le iluminaba su vida.

\- Ya mañana entro a la escuela, como ya tengo 8 años ya puedo entrar a los entrenamientos de fut bol y sólo tal vez pueda pertenecer al equipo infantil. Estoy muy emocionado. Comentó Tony feliz.

\- Es verdad mi vida, ¿sabes? lo harás perfecto y serás el mejor jugador, meteras muchos goles. Candy orgullosa de su pequeño.

\- Así que, mi futuro futbolista a dormir por que mañana es un gran día.

\- ¿Qué hacen mis amores? Llegó Albert tenía rato escuchando su conversación y agradecía al cielo por tenerlos en su vida. Pensaba que moriría si perdiera a alguno de ellos.

\- Papi, corrió Tony. Colgandose a él. - Abrazo de oso! Se fundieron en un mega abrazo.

\- Tengo a los mejores papis del mundo, los amo. Dijo Tony feliz. Candy aunque se sentía dichosa sintió un frío en todo su cuerpo, se le oprimido el corazón, sintió una sensación de miedo. Pero no hizo caso ya que lo atribuyó a sus hormonas. Arroparon a Tony dieron las buenas noches, se fueron a su habitación. Estaban agotados.

\- Que días, estoy exausta, muero de sueño, mañana de nuevo al mundo real. Comento Candy. Albert moría por hacerle el amor pero ahora debía cuidarla más y no agotarla no sólo estaba dando vida a un pequeño si no a dos, quería cuidarla.

\- Sí, que días pero fueron geniales. Descansemos cariño. Se acurrucaron, pronto se perdieron en los brazos de Morfeo.

 _ **En otro lugar...**_

\- Por fin a llegado la hora, mañana se llevará a cabo nuestro plan cariño. Dijo Peter mientras desnudaba a Luisa.

\- Pensé que jamás llegaria este día. - ahora si vas a llorar lágrimas de sangre, Candy y Albert se arrepentira por habernos echado de su casa. Dijo Luisa llena de odio y rencor. Pero su odio y rencor no sólo era por correrlas de la mansión, si no su despecho y la envidia gobernaba la razón. - Espero que no fallemos. Luisa comento con duda.

\- No mi amor, todo está friamente calculado, mañana daremos el golpe y después a nadar en dinero, ese chiquillo será nuestro pase a una mejor vida de lujos. Después de que nos entreguen el dinero y entreguemos al mocoso nos iremos muy lejos. Confirmó Peter, pero Luisa planeaba otra cosa no sólo quería el dinero quería destruirlos, por lo menos moralmente.

\- Tony, Tony, Tony... NOOOO. Gritó Candy, despertando a Albert.

\- Cariño, ¿qué sucede? estas sudando, solo fue una pesadilla.

Candy se dio cuenta que estaba soñando horrible. - tranquila mi amor todo está bien . Decía Albert tranquilizandola.

\- Albert... fue tan real, soñé que Tony nadaba en el lago, después lo perdía de vista y veía como era jalado por una enorme víbora gigantesca y lo hundía. Fue horrible. Contó a Albert.

\- Ya pasó amor, sólo fue una horrible pesadilla. Nuestro pequeño está sano y salvo.

Sueño premonitorio o coincidencia pero estan por vivir su peor pesadilla.

 **Continuará**

 **Chicas les dejo capítulo mañana si Dios quiere y todo sale bien actualizo. Les comento falta poco para terminar esta historia y finalizó la saga de este proyecto. Como saben mis historias son muy cortitas pero con esta trilogia he roto mi sello y estilo jajaja yo soy más de relatos cortos no máximo de seis capítulos ese es mi fuerte. Así que falta poco para concluir esta historia. Agradezco a todas por apoyar mis locuras. Así como todas las que me siguen esperan con ansias un capítulo yo espero con ansias sus comentarios me hacen el día sus palabras de aliento. Saludos a todas.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, exclusivamente a sus creadores. Mundo alterno época actual. Sexo explícito queda advertido.**

 **SECUESTRO segunda parte**.

Amaneció Candy no pudo conciliar el sueño después de aquella pesadilla, Albert al ver que pasó muy mala noche sugirió que se quedara en casa.

\- Amor, tu duerme un poco mas, yo me encargo de llevar a nuestro campeón a la escuela, no dormiste nada. Comentó Albert amoroso.

\- Tienes razón cariño, muero de sueño, pero lo haré después quiero prepararle yo misma su desayuno favorito a Tony. Dijo Candy levantándose y poniendo una bata. Albert no pudo evitar atracción.

\- Mi vida, m mmm me vuelves loco, siempre te ves sexy y bellísima. Candy sonrió se acercaron y se besaron.

Fueron juntos a la habitación de Tony para despertarlo, pero se sorprendieron que ya estaba más que listo, bañado, uniformado e impecable, estaba acomodando sus materiales escolares.

\- Buenos días cariño, ya estas listo. Saludó Candy abrazandolo. -mmm que rico hueles.

\- Campeón y yo que pensé decirte que te quedarás en casa un día más jajajajaja pero veo que mueres por regresar a la escuela. Albert divertido.

\- Buenos días papis chulos, no puedo quedarme en casa, tengo cosas que hacer en la escuela, además debo anotarme en la lista para aplicar para las pruebas de fut bol soccer, debo hacerlo pronto, quiero pertenecer a la selección infantil. Dijo Tony ilusionado.

\- Lo harás perfecto campeón, pondrás en práctica lo que te enseñe ¿vale?

\- Claro que si, haré todo lo que practicamos en vacaciones.

\- Tony, termina de ordenar tus cosas bajaré a prepararte tu desayuno y algunas frutas para que lleves de lunch. Dijo Candy saliendo hacia la cocina, quería prepararle su desayuno.

Desayunaron juntos, divertidos, ambos se despidieron de Candy, no iría a sus labores, se sentía cansada. Albert sólo iría a su oficina a solucionar algunos detalles, regresaría pronto con Candy quería consentirla.

\- Amor llevaré a Tony personalmente, no tengo demasiados pendientes en la oficina, así que regresare pronto para que almorsemos juntos y despues ir por Tony, ¿te parece? Planeo Albert.

\- Me parece perfecto amor, te espero. - Tony cariño cuidate mucho... te amo. Candy dijo despidiensose de ambos.

Los vio abordar la limusina vio como eran custodiados por su personal de seguridad, eso le dio paz y tranquilidad, no podría pasar nada. Se adentró de nuevo a la mansión, subió a su habitación, se concentraria en dormir un par de horas.

Albert y Tony iban muy contentos, llegaron a la escuela, Albert se bajó para llevarlo hasta su Salon ya había varios niños. - Te dejo campeón, échale ganas, te vemos a la salida pasaremos tu mami y yo, comeremos fuera ¿vale?

\- Siiiii genial! Contestó Tony feliz. Albert salió y dejó a uno de los de su servicio de seguridad en la escuela él se encargaba de cuidar a Tony en todo momento, se mantenía cerca de él.

Los conserjes amigos de Peter vieron llegar a Tony y a su padre, se percataron que Tony contaba con guardespaldas, sería más difícil sacarlo de la escuela. Marcaron por celular a Peter.

\- Jefe, el paquete ya está en la escuela, pero se está complicando el niño tiene guardaespaldas, se va a complicar la situación. Comentó.

\- Sabíamos que no sería fácil, por eso llevan más de un ¡Maldito mes! Estudiando el área y me sales con que se puede complicar! No se como harán y a quien deban matar estaré esperandolos al otro lado de la escuela, donde ustedes excabaron para poder sacar a ese bastardito! Por eso les di esas armas, usenlas si es necesario, lo único que les puedo decir que si lo logramos, podremos sangrar a esos Andrews se pudren en dinero. Así que a las 11:30 am. Ni un minuto más, aprovecharemos el primer recreo.

\- Ok jefe, seguiremos con el plan, tiene que ser hoy. Terminaron la llamada.

Tony estaba en sus primeras clases, moría por que terminará y salir al primer recreo ya que iría a anotarse para lo del equipo y las oficinas del entrenador se encontraban en el segundo patio, la clase paso sin ton ni gloria, por fin el segundo recreo. Tony salió disparado, Samuel su guardaespaldas apenas le dio tiempo de seguirlo, iba tras de él pero se distrajo, al ver a la asistente del director una joven muy atractiva, se saludaron y esas fracciones de segundos en que se saludaron bastaron para perderlo de vista.

Samuel lo buscaba, pero...

\- Hola Samuel, que tal tus vacaciones. Preguntó Amalia también le gustaba este hombre.

\- Amalia, como sabes mi empleo jamás descansa, pero si goce de algunos días, mis patrones salieron de vacaciones y me descansaron. Mientras esto sucedía.

Los "Conserjes" vieron que Tony tomó la dirección correcta, Tony se puso en charola de plata. Uno de ellos fingia trapear los pasillos.

\- Cuidado chico, no corras por que puedes resbalar. Tony lo vio y se dio cuenta que nunca lo había visto.

\- Gracias... Tony paso despacio a un lado de este. Pero ya estaba listo para sujetarlo e inyectarlo, ese era el plan dormirlo. El hombre lo tomó del brazo e inmediatamente le inyectó el somnifero, pero tardó en hacer efecto Tony comenzó a gritar.

\- Auxilio! Auxilio! Ayudaaa! En eso salió el entrenador y Samuel corrió. Tony perdió el conocimiento y lo cargo tal cual sacó de papas, el otro cómplice sacó su pistola. Llegó Samuel y el entrenador.

\- Suelten al chico. Dijo el profesor pero recibió un disparo. Samuel sacó su arma y disparo e hirió inmediatamente al que había disparado, pero el que traía a Tony, le disparó directo a la cabeza, dando muerte a Samuel en el acto. Los guardias de la escuela Corrieron, en cuanto escucharon los disparos, llegaron y vieron a Samuel muerto y al entrenador herido.

\- Profesor, ¿Qué pasó? Señaló en la direccion de los jardines.

\- Se... llevaron al pequeño Andrew... y se desmayó.

Vieron a lo lejos como era sacado Tony a un costado. Corrieron para dar alcance, pero cuando llegaron, vieron como abordaban una camioneta negra, acelerando.

\- Los de seguridad, dieron parte al director de la escuela e inmediatamente tomó la decisión de hablar a los Andrews, se comunicó con Albert era lo correcto, pero también dio parte a las autoridades.

Albert estaba por salir del corporativo, había terminado sus pendientes, quería ir con Candy pero...

\- Señor Andrew, señor Andrew. Corrió Giselle su secretaria.

\- ¿Qué pasa Giselle? ya te dije que no atendere ninguna otro asunto.

\- Lo se señor Andrew pero, están llamando de la escuela de Tony y al parecer es urgente. Albert se les estrujo el corazón.

\- Enlaza la llamada a mi celular voy para la escuela. Giselle lo hizo mientras Albert abordaba la limusina, dio la indicación de llevarlo a la escuela de su hijo.

\- Señor Andrew... Preguntó el director.

\- Sí, ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Todo bien con Tony? Preguntó Albert pero al escuchar al director con el tono de voz apesumbrado, se dio cuenta que todo iba mal muy mal.

\- Señor Andrew, no se como decirle pero...

\- AL GRANO ¿QUE ES LO QUE PASA? Gritó Albert alterado.

\- Lo que pasa que, no se como pero... han secuestrado a su hijo. Lo dijo no había manera de suavizar este lamentable hecho.

Albert sintió que se lo tragaba la tierra, sintió un dolor en su corazón, se quedó mudo de la impresión, Tony secuestrado como es posible... salió de trance.

\- Voy para allá, por ningún motivo hablé a la Policía, quiero acceso a todas las cámaras de la escuela...

\- Señor Andrew... yo, lo siento mucho pero... las autoridades ya están informadas...

\- ¿Qué hizo que? Acaso es un estúpido! Con esto acaba de sentenciar a mi hijo, ¡por Dios lo secuestraron! Ahora que la Policía está metida, no podré negociar... si algo pasa con mi hijo por su poca discreción le juro que... ya no dijo más colgó su teléfono. - Vamos a prisa dijo a su chofer. Acelerando para llegar cuanto antes a la escuela.

Candy despertó, de su sueño, vio el reloj era medio día, se dio un baño rápido y se alistó habia quedado con Albert, le extraño que Albert no haya llegado como dijo, sintió hambre, bajó. Llegó la cocina vio a Doroty.

\- Buenas tardes Doroty. Saludó Candy.

\- Hola Candy, ¿descansaste mejor? El señor Albert me pidió que no se te molestara ya que pasaste mala noche.

\- Sí, no pude dormir bien, me siento nerviosa, quizás sean las hormonas del embarazo, me siento rara y preocupada todo el tiempo, no fue así con Anthony, pero los embarazos son diferentes, ¿no crees?

\- Cierto son diferentes. ¿Te ofrezco chilaquiles, jugo de naranja, fruta?

\- Mmm sí, quiero de todo un poco, ya no esperaré a Albert, quedó de venir a almorzar conmigo, pero igual se le complicó algo. Dijo Candy desayunando.

\- lo que me extraña es que no me ha marcado, Doroty no me ha hablado?

\- No Candy, ya te hubiera dicho, pero no te preocupes quizás le salió trabajo y por eso se ha tardado. Dijo doroty calmando a candy.

Mientras en la escuela Albert veía los vídeos del circuito cerrado, como era de esperarse la Policía ya estaba en la escuela, ya no habia manera de ignorarlos. Se pusieron a sus órdenes, llegó un experto en negociar con secuestradores, le daban las mismas indicaciones, pero Albert no podía no quería esperar.

\- Exijo ver los vídeos. El director inmediatamente le dio acceso al área de circuito cerrado que Stear había montado antes. Vio segundo a segundo desde que él llegó con Tony, todo normal hasta que inició el primer recreo, vio como Tony salió rápido sin esperar a que salieran los demas alumnos, vio cuando Samuel lo siguio, cuando se diatrajo con aquella mujer, vio cuando cruzó palabra con el conserje, cuando lo inyectó, todo esto lo llenaba de furia, vio el intercambio de disparos, ahí se dio cuenta que mataron a Samuel e Hirieron al entrenador. Comprendió que realmente Tony está en un verdadero peligro, la Policía complicará como siempre lo del pago del rescate.

\- QUIENES SON ESTOS HOMBRES! por lo que se ve son trabajadores de la escuela. Preguntó Albert alterado. - NO ENTIENDO COMO PASÓ TODO ESTO.

\- Señor Andrew, los contratamos en vacaciones para el mantenimiento de la escuela, sólo eran temporales, pero fueron eficientes y los contratamos de planta, nunca imaginamos que esto podría pasar. Albert le lanzó una mirada asesina y lo dejo ahí para hablar con el agente.

\- Agradezco su interés, pero les pido que me dejen negociar con estas personas, les pagaré lo que me pidan, no me interesa meterlos en prisión, sólo quiero recuperar a mi hijo sano y salvo. Si saben que ustedes están involucrados quizás se empeore y suceda alguna desgracia,solo quiero pagar y terminar con esta pesadilla.

\- Creo que eso es imposible señor Andrew, nuestro deber es...

\- ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO SU DEBER.. NO EXPONDRE A MI HIJO, PAGARÉ LO QUE ME PIDAN. Grito Albert imponiendo su autoridad.

Un agente se acercó, comprendió la situación, intervino dando una solución.

\- Señor Andrew, entiendo su dolor y preocupación, pero no podemos dejarlo todo en sus manos, haremos lo siguiente, lo haremos a su manera por un corto tiempo, pero si vemos que se complica intervendremos, ya que estamos asumiendo un secuestro, pero no lo sabremos a ciencia cierta si lo que quieren es dinero, o quizá sea un rapto de otra índole. Dijo el agente con verdad.

\- Obvio es un secuestro, quieren dinero, que otra cosa puede ser.

\- Señor Andrew, he visto casos que no sólo los mueve el dinero, los mueve alguna venganza o peor aún que sea de indole de trata de personas.

\- Albert se quedo analizando la situación, recordó el atentado hacia candy y ahora esto. Quizás no sea coincidencia.

\- Señor Andrew, tiene algún enemigo o sospecha de alguien que esté interesado en hacerle algún daño. Pregunto el agente.

Albert salió de su estupor...

\- Pues no lo había querido ver así, pero en semanas pasadas, mi esposa sufrió un atentado. Albert narró el hecho, el agente anotó todo, quizás no sólo querían su dinero, quizás había algo más.

 **En otro lugar...**

La camioneta llegaba a una cabaña que estaba adentrada entre el bosque. Bajaron, Tony todavía seguía bajo los efectos del somnifero.

-Jefe, ¿Qué haremos con Juan? Está perdiendo demasiada sangre dijo Manuel ya que si lograron herir de gravedad a su amigo. Peter vio que no podían atenderlo en algún hospital, lo mejor era deshacerse de él. Peter bajo a Tony entraron en la cabaña y ahí estaba Luisa, que al ver a Tony se le iluminaron los ojos de felicidad.

\- Todo salió perfecto. Dijo feliz mientras Peter acostaba a Tony en un colchón mullido. Salió de la cabaña.

\- ¿A donde vas? Preguntó Luisa y sorprendida por que llevaba un arma en sus manos.

\- No te preocupes mi vida, no tardó, voy a arreglar un inconveniente.

Seguían en la camioneta, así que Peter abrió la puerta y les disparó a quema ropa, matandolos a ambos. - Es mejor así, saben demasiado. Pensó Peter, se subió subió la camioneta manejó por varios kilómetros llegó a un acantilado y desbarranco la camioneta con sus cómplices dentro. - Que empiece la función.

Mientras en la cabaña, Luisa veía con gran odio a Tony, seguía dormido. - Ya verás maldito escuincle, te enseñaré modales tus papitos te tienen muy consentido, ya me pagarás por todas tus maldades. Llegó Peter después de una hora.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Preguntó Luisa.

\- Me deshice de los estorbos, contesto Peter satisfecho. ¿Qué haremos ahora?

\- Por ahora los haremos sufrir, dejamos pasar algunos días y despues nos comunicamos con ellos, quiero que Candy sufra por no saber de su bebé, jajajaja se que morirá de dolor.

\- Me parece muy bien, así vemos que hacen, pagarán más si tardamos en contactarlos. Luisa se acercó a Peter lo abrazó.

\- Te amo mi amor, me has hecho tan feliz, se besaron.

Albert iba a la mansión, le habían sugerido que estuviera al pendiente de cualquier llamada, pensó en candy y en que ella pudiera contestar alguna llamada, esperaba que no fuera así todavía, sabía que debía enterarla pero, dado a su embarazo será fatal para ella. Pero tenía que saberlo. Todo estaba mal muy mal, tenía que ser fuerte, ya que en la mansión llegarían todos los agentes a instalar todo el equipo de rastreo de llamadas. - Candy mi amor en que momento se jodio todo. Albert se había mantenido fuerte, no queria quebrarse. Llegó a la mansión. Candy salió a recibirlo. Albert bajo a su encuentro.

\- Albert amor, ya estoy lista, falta poco para que salga Tony quedamos en pasar por él. Candy al verlo se percató que algo andaba mal. - Albert, ¿Qué sucede? Preguntó Candy. Albert la tomo de la mano.

\- Entremos a la mansión. Dijo Albert destruido. A candy se le estrujo el corazón. Sabía que esto era grave muy grave. Entró con él, llegaron al despacho. Albert la guió al sofá.

\- ¡Albert por dios! ¿qué pasa? Preguntó Candy al verlo mal.

Albert la miró por un momento. Tenia su hacerlo.

\- Candy... Perdóname, no pude cumplir con mi deber, me prometí cuidarlos, pero te he fallado... Albert con un nudo en la garganta.

\- Albert, ¿de que estas hablando? Preguntó Candy con voz temblorosa.

\- Candy. .. Tony, secuestraron a Tony. Candy escuchó a Albert como en camara lenta, se sintió como si estuviese en un sueño, no no era un sueño, era una terrible pesadilla, saliendo de trance solo pudo...

\- NO, NO, ALBERT, DIME QUE ESTAS MINTIENDO, NO, MI TONY, NO MI TONY... ALBERT NOOOOOO. Candy gritó tocando su pecho. Albert fue hacia ella. La abrazó aferrandose a ella... lloraron. Albert por fin soltó esas lágrimas, lagrimas de dolor y miedo por perder a su pequeño.

 **Continuará**

 **Dejo actualización espero sea de su agrado, espero actualizar mañana. Gracias por apoyar mi trabajo. Saludos a todas. Estoy en recta final. Besos a todas.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Mundo alterno, época actual, contenido adulto, sexo explícito. Queda advertido.**

 **DESESPERACIÓN**

Candy no daba crédito lo que Albert decía, se sentía en una pesadilla, abrazada a él comenzó la histeria.

\- ALBERT! ! NOOOO POR DIOS NOOOO MI PEQUEÑO, QUIERO A MI PEQUEÑO, ALBERT POR FAVOR ENCUENTRA A TONY, PIEDAD! Candy gritando tomando a Albert de las solapa de su ya maltrecho traje. - POR QUE? POR QUE A ÉL? DIOS MUERO SI LE PASA ALGO! AY! ALBERT, NO, NO DIME QUE NO ES VERDAD? LO SUPLICO! gritaba Candy sin control alguno, Albert la sostenía sin poder evitar derramar lágrimas.

\- Candy, amor tranquilizante...

\- ¿QUE DICES? TRANQUILIZARME COMO TE ATREVES! ES TU MALDITA CULPA, POR QUERER QUE TENGAMOS ESTA VIDA TAN OSTENTOSA, ¿DÉ QUE SIRVIÓ TU SEGURIDAD!? DIME, ¿DE QUE SIRVIÓ? Candy llevada por el dolor estaba siendo injusta, no merecía esto. Candy quería zafarse de su agarre. Pero Albert aguantó, sin poder evitarlo Candy desfallecio en sus brazos perdió el conocimiento. Doroty y la servidumbre escucharon todo con lágrimas en los ojos. Albert la cargo la llevó a su habitación.

\- Doroty llama al doctor Lennard por favor. Dijo Albert desesperado, le preocupaba Candy y los bebés. Doroty hizo lo que le pedía. Ambrosio el mayordomo anunció la presencia del equipo que llevaría el caso del secuestro.

\- Señor llegó el equipo y la policia, lo esperan en el despacho. Albert asintió, aceleró el paso para atender a su esposa.

\- Ambrosio ofreceles algo, diles que bajo en un rato debo atender a Candy. Contestó rápido.

\- Señor el doctor viene camino. Albert recosto a Candy, le preocupaba su estado, no queria que le pasara nada malo a ella y a sus pequeños, lo de Tony lo tenia mal pero tenia que guardar calma, tiene que ser fuerte. Llego rapidísimo el doctor. Vio a candy todavia no recobraba el sentido.

\- Doctor Candy recibió una impresión mi fuerte y se desmayó. Es necesario hospitalizarla? Albert narro lo sucedido, la amenaza de aborto anteriormente. Dado que el doctor es de confianza. El doctor lennard revisó a Candy.

\- Albert, hijo, Va estar bien dentro de todo, solo fue la impresión. No creo que sea necesario hospitalizarla. Albert respiró tranquilo.

\- Va a tardar en volver en si, pero no la dejen sola. -Anda ve con los agentes yo me haré cargo estaré aquí cuando despierte. Albert no quería separarse de ella pero Tony no debía esperar.

\- Señor estaré con el doctor y le avisaré cualquier cosa. Comentó doroty ya que veía duda en su jefe. Albert asintió y fue directo con los agentes.

 _ **En otro lugar...**_

Tony despertaba aturdido, se dio cuenta que estaba sobre un colchón mullido, recordó como es que se lo llevaban. Escuchó voces y las reconoció, por vez primera sintió un miedo terrible, se sentía todavía mareado y con dolor de cabeza, por el somnifero, pensaba que estaba en un peligro real y sin poderlo evitar sus lágrimas afloraron, queria a sus papitos con él.

\- Amor todo salió perfecto. Escucho a Luisa.

\- Claro, dudabas de tú hombre? Escucho a Peter.

\- Jamás! Eres el mejor! Te amo...

\- Voy a ver si ya despertó ese maldito escuincle! Tony al escucharlos entrar a la habitación, se hizo el desmayado.

\- No crees que se les paso la mano? Igual este engendro está muerto. Dijo Luisa acercándose.

\- No está muerto, mira respira igual despierta más tarde. Zanjó Peter y salieron de la habitación. Tony respiró tranquilo y se dio cuenta que la pasaría muy mal, recordó todas las diabluras que le hizo a Luisa.

\- Ahora si que estoy en graves problemas! Pensó Tony con el corazón estrenado. - Papi ven por mi. Suplico interiormente.

\- Este chiquillo me va a pagar con creces toda mis frustración, yo debi ser la señora Andrew, gozar de todo ese poder, la estúpida de Candy tiene todo estatus, poder, tiene a Albert, siempre quise saber que se sentía hacer el amor con él, jamás te perdonare Candy, te odio! Pensaba Luisa con rencor.

\- ¿Que te pasa? Preguntó Peter ya que no escuchó nada de lo que le decía. Luisa salió de sus pensamientos.

\- Nada cariño, estoy feliz y emocionada por todo lo que les vamos a sacar a esos malditos, debemos pedirles mucho dinero, tanto que nos permita vivir a todo lujo sin carencias y por un buen tiempo. Dijo Luisa malévola.

\- Ese es el plan, por ahora saldré para ver como está el panorama, solo espero que todo salga como lo pactado, por que la Policía debe haber intervenido, estos idiotas mataron a uno de los de seguridad y como fue en la escuela de seguro que la Policía está metida ya, pero no te preocupes dejaremos pasar unos días, para que se calmen las aguas, ya deseperados los Andrews pagarán lo que les pidamos. Dijo Peter inteligentemente.

Salió de la cabaña ya había oscurecido.

\- Cuida del mocoso, por lo que veo despertará hasta mañana. Luisa asintió. Peter se marchó.

En la mansión estaba montado todo como en las películas, esperaban con ansias la dichosa llamada, querían saber las exigencias de los secuestradores, Albert ya sabía quien había sido, al revisar las cámaras que habían sido montadas en las bardas de la escuela vieron la camioneta donde Tony lo subieron y reconoció a Peter a pesar de que quiso ocultar su rostro con unos lentes y gorra se dejó ver dado que ni enterados que habían cámaras en esa área, de hecho también vieron como durante las vacaciones esos supuestos contratistas cavaron un hueco que les permitió salir sin ningún problema, Albert no podía creer tanta ineptitud, el director de la escuela se excusó diciendo que como eran vacaciones no se revisaron las cámaras, habían pasado más de diez hora desde la desaparición y nada que recibían esa llamada.

Candy había vuelto en si, comprendió lo injusta y cruel que fue con Albert, aunque moría de dolor tenía que apoyarlo, debía mantenerse serena por el bien de sus pequeños, sacó valor y entereza para no volverse loca, esa era la palabra quería enloquecer.

Candy despertó y se encontró con Doroty y el doctor Lennard, quiso levantarse.

\- No, no se levante señora Andrew, tuvo un desmayo y debo valorarla. Candy solo asintió, mientras que brotaban lagrimas sin poderlo evitar. Doroty vio su gran tristeza de su patrona, no comprendía que la gente fuera mala y sin corazón.

\- Como se siente? Le duele algo? Preguntó el doctor. Candy comprendió a lo que se refería. Pero gracias a Dios lo único que le dolía era el alma.

\- No doctor, no me duele nada, solo estoy muy triste y preocupada, pero se que debo sacar la casta mis pequeñitos deben lograrse. Dijo Candy con verdad.

\- Albert, ¿Dónde está Albert Doroty?

\- Está en el despacho con los agentes, están en espera de.. se interrumpió no quería alterarla.

\- Está con la Policía? Quiero ir con él...

\- No, señora Ardlay, debe guardar reposo aunque no hay peligro, no debe estrenarse y alterarse.

\- Doroty ve a avisar al señor que su esposa volvió en si. Doroty salió muy rápido para cumplir la indicación.

Candy se volvió a recostar, su corazón estaba destrozado, vio que ya estaba oscureciendo. - Mi pequeño, debe de tener hambre, frío y miedo, Oh! Mi niño, ¿por qué Dios? Es solo un pequeño... por favor te suplico que lo cuides, protegelo... te lo pido. Candy oraba.

\- Candy. Albert la sacó de sus oraciones.

Se miraron fijamente tenían lágrimas en sus miradas, Candy abrió sus brazos, vio en su mirada miedo dolor y desesperación. Albert se acercó se abrazaron. - Albert, Perdóname por decir cosas yo...

\- Candy no, no digas nada tengo la culpa, me confíe, sabía que podían estar en peligro y no dije nada. Confesó Albert cabizbajo.

\- ¿De qué estas hablando? Preguntó Candy.

\- De cierta manera sabía que estábamos en peligro, por eso duplique la seguridad, sabes... lo de tu accidente no fue como tal... guardo silencio.

\- ¿A que te refieres Albert? Albert debía sincerarse, cometió un error en callarlo.

\- Alguien te quiso matar! La camioneta fue manipulada y... se quien lo hizo. Candy no daba crédito, ya que si la quisieron matar lo del supuesto secuestro es más grave de lo que es, Tony su pequeño está en un terrible peligro, pensó lo peor quizás no sea dinero lo que busquen.

\- ¿Quien fue Albert? No te calles nada, te lo suplico. Imploro Candy.

\- Fue Peter, nuestro exchofer, él fue que manipuló la camioneta y... tiene a Tony.

\- ¿QUÉ!? Peter! Oh! Por dios! No, no, Albert esto es grave muy grave, nuestro Tony está en un peligro real! Peter es amante de... Luisa, esto tiene que ver con ella, Albert esto no es un secuestro, esa una venganza, Albert nuestro pequeño está en peligro real. Dijo Candy rayando en la histeria.

\- ¿Amantes? Pero, ¿cómo?

\- ¿Cómo lo se? Doroty los encontró besándose y uno de los sirvientes corroboró que se entendían Peter presumia abiertamente su relación, pero cuando confronte a Luisa ella lo negó, como no era de mi incumbencia su vida privada.

 **Flash back**

\- Luisa me enteré que mantienes un affair con Peter, nuestro chofer, no me interesa tus deslices es tu vida privada, pero mi casa no es un motel barato, así que te suplicó discreción.

\- Cómo te atreves a levantarme falsos, el que sea cordial con la servidumbre no quiere decir que me rebaje a poner los ojos en un criado. Lo que pasa que inventas esto por que no soy de tu agrado,.

\- Como sea, es tu vida pero en la mansión no. Candy se fue y la dejo enojada.

 **Final Flash back**

 **Albert y Candy supieron que todo estaba mal confiando en que se comunicarán pagarían lo que pidiesen todo por recuperar sano y salvo a su pequeño. Ambos se abrazaron, en espera de esa llamada. Llamada que no llegó pronto.**

 **Cinco días habían pasado ya cinco días y nada, no habían tenido noticias, localizaron a Rebeca tia de Albert, dieron con su departamento, vivía en pobreza total estaba destruida puesto que su sobrina había huido con el dinero que Albert les dio. La encontraron desesperada y sin noticias de Luisa.**

Rebeca contó lo sucedido de como su sobrina la muy ingrata le dio la patada y corroboró que estaba liada con alguien, nunca supo con quien, hasta ahora que la enteraron de lo sucedido.

\- Perdóname sobrino por favor, estoy pagando con creces el haber obrado mal con ustedes, Luisa está mal muy mal y odia a Candy yo quería regresar a Escocia pero ella se llevó todo el dinero y no se de ella en meses. Lo siento mucho. Dijo Rebeca pálida y llorando. Albert no se conmovió, se fue, tenía que negociar directamente con Peter. - Buscaré la forma de encontrarte, donde le toquen un pelo a mi hijo te mataré con mis propias manos. Pensó furioso.

En otro lugar, no estaba errado Tony la estaba pasando muy mal, lo tenían a pan y agua, Luisa estaba enloquecida, había amarrado al pobre Tony lo tenia colgado como si fuera un animalito, sus manos impedían que la soga comprimiera su delicado cuello, y se ahorcase, le había quitado su playerita, todos los dias que habia estado enclaustrado lo golpeaba con una vara fina y le infrinjia un gran dolor, Luisa se burlaba de él.

\- Dime pequeño demonio, tus papitos no están para defenderte, jajajajaja ahora si te castigare como no lo han hecho nunca jajajaja

Tony lloraba, suplicaba por que parara.

\- No, por favor, ya no, ya no me pegues, duele, duele mucho, papá por favor ayúdame ayúdame, no me pegues, eres mala ya no. Pero de nada servía entre más suplicaba no paraba de golpearlo.

\- Luisa déjalo ya, echaras a perder el plan, estas viendo que no puedo contactarlos, la Policía no a quitado el dedo del renglón, pero mande por correo una carta, con las indicaciones y la cantidad sugerida, voy un paso adelante de ellos jajajaja, imaginaron que llamaría por teléfono, los muy idiotas esperan eso, la carta está dirigida a esa tonta de la asistente, de Doroty jajaja ella recibe de primera mano la correspondencia, cuando la lea se la entregara a La gran señora Candy,. Esto se está saliendo de control, espero que el amor de madre sea tan fuerte y sea ella la que nos entregue el dinero. Dijo Peter triunfante. - Suelta al chamaco ya...

\- Este engendro es más fuerte de lo que parece, puede con esto y más, no me quites la diversión,. Dijo Luisa fuera de si.

\- MALDITA SEA! QUE LO BAJES DE AHÍ, FUE SUFICIENTE... NO PAGARÁN SI ESTÁ LASTIMADO, ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA... Dijo Peter furioso. Luisa sonrió de lado y se acercó a Tony, empezó a desatarlo, pero la cuerda se safo, Tony cayó en seco golpeando su cabeza en el piso.

\- Pero, que hiciste maldita idiota! Dijo Peter acercándose a Tony. Al verlo sin sentido, lo tocó. ¿Que has hecho? Está muerto.

 **Continuará**

 **Chicas gracias por su espera, agradezco que sigan la historia, no tardaré ya en actualizar, este capítulo está dedicado especialmente para CHICKYSS SANCRUZ, mil gracias por tus comentarios tus palabras me hacen el día, tienes razón debe ser recíproco la atención entre escritora y seguidoras servida, Saludos.**

 **Gracias por seguir y comentar espero no olvidar a nadie..**

 **Ana Isela Hdz.**

 **Kecs**

 **Sayuri**

 **Ayacegua**

 **Luz Nelly**

 **Balderas**

 **Elo Andrew**

 **Venezolana López**

 **Adoradandrew**

 **Elbroche**

 **Guest**

 **Mil gracias por sus porras y comentarios agradezco su tiempo en leerme y en dejar su comentario. Besos a todas.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Mundo alterno época actual. Contenido adulto. Queda advertido.**

 **Una mala decisión.**

\- Eres una grandísima estúpida, lo has matado, ¿que haremos ahora? Decía Peter revisando el pulso de Tony. Sintió un atisbo de vida. - creo que tienes suerte, no está muerto, solo conmocionado, espero que sólo se haya desmayado,. Levantó a Tony y lo puso en el colchón viejo.

Fue directamente hacia ella la tomó rudamente por el brazo, la llevo a la siguiente habitación. Estaba furioso, ya en la habitación. - Peter, yo... Cuando ¡PLAF! le dio tremendo bofetón haciendo que cayera al piso en seco, después la tomó por los cabellos levantandola y ¡PUM! le dio en el rostro con el puño cerrado, haciendo sangrar su nariz. Luisa se retorcia de dolor.

\- Ya no me pegues, ¿por qué lo haces? Dijo en un hilo de voz, ¿acaso te importa tanto ese maldito mocoso?

\- Sí, me importa es nuestro pase para tener una cuantiosa fortuna, así que cuando yo te doy una orden debes acatarla, yo mando en esto, si te digo que pares, debes obedecerme, solo espero que no tenga concecuencias lo sucedido por que no me tentare en hacerte pagar, por echarlo a perder, no permitire que arruines los planes. Entendido! Grito Peter. Luisa por primera vez sintió temor. - ENTENDIDO! Grito autoritario, haciendo brincar de susto a Luisa.

\- Sí, entendí. Contestó sumisa.

Mientras en la mansión Andrew, todos los agentes con el operativo montado, nada que venía la dichosa llamada, todos estaban tan desesperados, se preguntaban el porque no se comunicaban, Albert estaba desmejorado, con la barba crecida, Candy estaba inconsolable.

\- Señor Andrew, sospecho que esto no se trata de dinero, desgraciadamente... se deba a una venganza.

\- ¿Usted lo cree? Contestó con ironía Albert.

\- Sólo esperaremos un día más y como robo a Infante y el protocolo se hará de otra manera. Sugirió el agente. Albert sabia lo que significaba esto. Al no haber interes monetario Tony Corría el doble de peligro. Albert sólo asintió.

Candy estaba en su habitación debía estar tranquila, algo imposible, moría de dolor y desesperación por no saber de su pequeño, sabía que Luisa la estaba haciendo sufrir y lo estaba logrando, Candy sentía que no podía más, por más que quiso aguantar su llanto no pudo evitar hacerlo, sabía que eso le hacía daño a sus pequeños, pero este dolor era más fuerte que todo, quería salir a buscarlo personalmente, quería encontrarlo, abrazarlo, tenerlo bajo su cobijo, como habia sido tan irresponsable, porqué no permitió que Tony estudiara en otra escuela donde la seguridad estaba excelente, - yo y mis ganas de llevar la contra a Albert, yo y mi miedo a dejar ser sencilla y humilde, sabía que al casarme con alguien tan importante era el blanco perfecto de cualquier atentado, yo soy la única culpable, Dios piedad, ayuda a mi pequeño, imploraba Candy. Doroty entró a la habitación, escuchó a Candy le dolía verla así, triste y derrotada, llevaba con ella la correspondencia, por alguna razón no la entregó a Albert y a los agentes como habia estado haciendo estos días. Doroty descubrió un sobre inusual, dirigido a ella, pensó que era de su pretendiente, George y le dio pena que los agentes se enterarán de cosas íntimas, pero al abrirlo se llevó una gran impresión y sorpresa, la carta decía que tenían a Tony y que lo matarían si no le entregaba el sobre únicamente a Candy, decía también que sabian que la Policía estaba ya metida en esto, que si Candy no leía esto, Tony morirá, daban a conocer la cantidad de dinero y donde debían dejarlo. Doroty sabia que estaba haciendo mal al no enterar a Albert, pero la lealtad la tenía con Candy, solo esperaba no cometer un terrible error, pero la vida de Tony estaba en peligro real.

\- Candy... Doroty la llamó interrumpió sus regaños mentales, Candy se enjugo sus lágrimas, no le gustaba que la vieran mal, tenía que sacar la casta.

\- Hola Doroty, ¿ Qué se te ofrece? ¿Qué pasa? Preguntó Candy levantándose de donde estaba al ver a Doroty con el semblante afectado, inmediatamente se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal.

\- Candy, por favor no te exaltes, no se como decirte, por favor no te pongas mal, te juro que si no tuviera otra opción... no te lo diría.

\- POR DIOS DOROTY! DIME YA NO ME TENGAS ASÍ! ¿ES TONY, VERDAD? DÍMELO. gritó Candy desesperada.

\- Candy, me llegó esto. Dijo Doroty extendiendo el sobre. Candy lo tomo y con manos temblorosas, sacó el papel, leyó detenidamente su contenido, con sus manos temblorosas.

" Señora Andrew, en vista del operativo que han montado, he tenido que recurrir a este mensaje, mis peticiones son las siguientes, para salvaguardar la vida de su querido hijo, exijo la Cantidad de cincuenta millones de dólares.. que deberá entregar en el SUPERSTORE donde usted laboraba hasta hace poco, todo ese dinero debe estar en una maleta y debera situarlo a un lado del contenedor donde se deposita la basura, lo dejará dentro de dos días después de leer esta carta, la entrega lo hará en el transcurso de la mañana mucho antes que abrán dicho negocio. En caso de que avise a las autoridades no habrá trato y su hermoso hijo dejara de existir, usted sabrá como lo logra...

Despues de tener el dinero, dos días después recogerá a su hijo en el hogar de pony, si recurre a la Policía o hace cualquier movimiento en falso, no nos tentaremos el corazón para que jamás usted vea al niño."

Candy termino de leer, estaba en shock, comenzó a hiperventilar,. Doroty supo del grave error que cometió al entregarle el sobre, debió entregarlo a Albert y al equipo en que estaba pensando.

\- Llamaré al señor Albert, debí entregar esto a él y al equipo. Dijo Doroty dirigiéndose a la puerta. Candy reaccionó, debía tranquilizarse, - ¿Qué me pasa? Debo ser fuerte mi hijo me necesita, morirá si me comporto débil.

\- ESPERA, ¿no lo saben verdad? Pregunto Candy haciendo gala de su valentía.

\- No, el sobre esta dirigido a mi, pensé que era... mi novio y por vergüenza no lo reporte a los agentes y cuando leí esto, vine lo más pronto posible, pero creo que no fue lo mejor, esto es muy peligroso, debo comunicarlo al señor.

\- No te atrevas! Si lo hacemos matan a Tony, esta carta da indicios de querer negociar, no expondre a mi pequeño, debo buscar la forma de juntar el dinero,, pero ¿Cómo haré para juntar ese dinero, sin que se den cuenta? Yo sólo cuento con 25 millones de dólares de mis ahorros y cuenta personal, pero me falta la mitad. Candy recordó que no ha tocado ningún peso de la tarjeta que Albert le dio, esa era su única esperanza, tenía que buscar la forma de salir, hacer la transacción, pero no había forma, Albert la tenía enclaustrada, no podía salir de la casa y Candy no tenía intención de hacerlo, pero ahora el panorama es diferente, querían negociar con ella y por nada del mundo expondrá la vida de su pequeño, ellos sólo querían el dinero, se los daría no le importaba meterlos en la cárcel, debía hacer todo por rescatar a su hermoso ángel.

Candy se rompía la cabeza para elaborar un plan, cómo salir sin que se den cuenta.

\- Díos, ¿como hago para hacerlo? Pensaba. - Doroty debes ayudarme, tengo que salir para poder sacar el dinero, y reunir la cantidad que me piden, pero no se como salir sin que sospechen.

\- Candy no creo que sea una buena idea, lo mejor es dejarlo en manos de profesionales. Dijo Doroty con verdad.

\- Lo se pero, no arriesgare la integridad de Anthony, ¡LO PUEDEN MATAR! Doroty lo sabia estaba muy difícil la situación.

\- Candy, puedes salir por el área de servicio, te ayudaré, esto es una gran locura! Pero, aunque no soy madre, creo que haría lo mismo.

\- Si Doroty, debo hacer como me piden, no sólo los mueve el dinero, Luisa me odia y es capaz de hacerle daño sólo para hacerme sufrir, mi corazón de madre me dice que mi pequeño no está bien, lo siento, se que si no hago como me indican, jamás volveré a ver a mi niño. Candy no estaba equivocada.

Estaba contra reloj, apenas era medio día y tenía tiempo suficiente para encontrar los bancos abiertos y hacer la transacción.

\- Doroty necesito, un uniforme de la servidumbre y una peluca. Saldré por la puerta de servicio, sólo espero que no me descubran, bajaré a hablar con Albert, para que no se le ocurra subir. Por favor consigue lo que te dije. Doroty asintió y salió, a cumplir sus órdenes.

Candy bajo y todo seguía igual, la espera de esa llamada, sintió horrible ver a su hombre decaído y desmejorado. Entró al despacho, Albert se levantó al verla.

\- Candy amor, ¿Qué pasa? Preguntó Albert preocupado.

\- Amor, quería verte,

¿Cómo van las cosas? Candy preguntó pero se sentía fatal por mentir.

\- Estos desgraciados no llaman y el oficial me dijo que sólo les dará dos días para esperar su llamada y si no, se tomarán otras medidas no como secuestro si no como robo de infante, se dará comunicado a la prensa y se boletinara a los presuntos raptores. Dijo Albert con pesar. Candy sabía la gravedad del asunto, Tony estaría en el peor de los peligros, ya que al intervenir la Policía y prensa, no se tocarán el corazón para matar a su pequeño. Si Candy tenía dudas de hacer lo pensado, esto le dio el valor para llevar a cabo su plan. Candy abrazó a Albert, derramando lágrimas de dolor.

\- Mi vida no hay que perder la fe, debemos tener paciencia, dijo Candy fingiendo serenidad.

\- Albert, me siento demasiado agotada...

-Estas mal! Te sientes mal... preguntó Albert estresado.

\- Calma mi amor, no he dormido bien, me daré y baño y trataré de descansar, ya di órdenes a Doroty de que no me molesten un rato, me siento exhausta, por eso he venido a avisarte, que me obligare a dormir.

Albert asintió. - Muy bien cariño, debes descansar todo esto nos tiene muy mal, pero por mis pequeños debes de cuidarte mejor. - Yo subiré más tarde, no debo moverme de aquí. Pueden marcar en cualquier momento.

Candy llegó a la habitación Doroty tenía todo, uniforme y una peluca oscura, de inmediato se vistió, se hizo un moño, se puso anteojos. Realmente parecía del servicio.

\- Candy esto está mal, tengo un mal presentimiento! Decía Doroty preocupada.

\- Debes rezar por que todo salga bien, si por alguna razón, no regreso... guardo silencio esto podía salir mal igual estaban siendo vigilados, no dudaba que así fuera ya que sabían que la Policía estaba enterada.

\- Candy por Dios! No me asustes.

\- Doroty la vida de mi hijo es lo único que me importa, lo mataran si no hago como me piden, debo hacerlo, debo lograrlo. Dijo Candy firme, además no la reconocerán vestida así.

\- No tardaré, sólo espero poder retirar esa cantidad... pero cualquier cosa habla con Albert.

\- Bien. asintió Doroty.

Bajaron llegaron a la cocina todos estaban distraídos, llegaron a la puerta de salida era donde entraba la servidumbre y los proveedores, había seguridad ahí y no la que Albert había contratado si no la dispuesta por los agentes. Doroty se armó de valor.

\- Amelia, debes ir a comprar algunas cosas a la farmacia, no tardes que la señora Candy le urge. Candy entendió el plan.

\- Muy bien señorita Doroty. Contestó Candy fingiendo la voz.

\- Ten dinero y la lista de lo que necesita. El Guardia escuchó todo, no era la primera vez que salían los criados a cumplir sus deberes, así que no se le hizo extraño. Candy salió pasando junto al guardia, sentía su corazón salir, y ser descubierta pero todo salió perfecto. Candy salió a la zona residencial y tenía que caminar horrores para llegar realmente a la salida. Por fin salió y ya en la calle vio a los lados no veía nada sospechoso. Vio que venía un taxi e hizo la parada. Se subió e indicó su destino.

\- Me Lleva por favor al Banco Washington. Gracias. El chofer la observó se le hacía raro que una sirvienta fuera a un banco pero obedeció.

Candy aprovechó el recorrido para quitarse el uniforme puesto que traía abajo de esta ropa, ropa de su uso, no se quito la peluca ahí ya que no quería levantar más sospechas.

Por fin llegó a su destino, pagó y se fue el taxi.

Al irse el taxi se quito la peluca dejando caer su rubia melena, antes de entrar al Banco vio una tienda de autoservicio y entró en ella, debía comprar una maleta para que acomodaran el dinero ahí, compró la maleta de esas de viaje,. Pagó con su tarjeta de crédito, ahora si tenía que hacer lo acordado, hizo todo esto sin percatarse que efectivamente estaba siendo vigilada, Peter al ser chofer de ella sabía que tenía que visitar ese Banco, tantas veces la acompaño a este lugar al ser su chofer de planta. Peter se sonrió y tendría el dinero. Más rápido de lo que esperaba. - Sabía que había hecho lo correcto, jajajajaja señora Andrew la tengo en la mira, esperaré y tendré el dinero. Pensó Peter satisfecho, estaba dentro de una camioneta. Peter quiso saber si su plan había funcionado llegó a la entrada de la zona residencial vio a lo lejos que una sirvienta abordaba un taxi reconoció el uniforme pero no a la criada, lógicamente el conocía a la servidumbre de la mansión, así que decidió seguir al taxista y cual fue su sorpresa ver que efectivamente era la señora Andrew, dispuesta a hacer todo por su hijo. Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca.

Candy entró al Banco decidió ir primero al Banco donde ella tenía todos sus ahorros, después trataría de sacar desde cajeros automáticos la mayor cantidad que le permitieran así visitará varios, no podía llegar a la ventanilla para retirar el dinero, enterarian a Albert de inmediato.

\- Señorita deseo retirar todo mi dinero, y cancelar mi cuenta ahora mismo, ¿con quien debo dirigirme? Preguntó Candy a la cajera, me permite su targeta y sus datos quizás lo pueda hacer yo. Contestó la cajera. Candy le extendió su targeta y su identificación y al revisar su cuenta se percató que la cantidad a retirar era impresionante. Eran más de treinta y cinco millones de dólares.

-Señora Andrew, por ser un retiro cuantioso debe hacerlo con el gerente, deje la llevo con él. Candy asintió sólo esperaba que no pusieran trabas.

La dirigieron a la oficina del gerente, el cual ya están enterado de las intenciones de la señora Andrew y quería persuadirla de que no cerrará la cuenta puesto que era una cantidad considerable y perderían perderían un buen cliente.

Candy entró. - Buenas tardes señora Andrew, me entero que quiere finiquitar su cuenta con nosotros, hemos hecho algo que no le agrade o..

\- Señor Ikers, no es nada de esto, verá necesito hacer uso de mi dinero y lo quiero ahora, no daré ninguna explicación y si no le importa tengo realmente prisa, así que le ruego que me permita retirar mi dinero en su totalidad, ahora. Dijo Candy sin titubear, autoritaria y decidida. El gerente no pudo más que hacer lo que le pedía.

\- Señora Andrew, ¿a que Banco hago la transferencia? Preguntó.

\- A ninguno me llevaré el efectivo, puede acomodarlo en esta maleta por favor. El gerente abrió la boca sorprendido, pero no puso objeción era su dinero y debía hacerlo. Sólo asintió se adentró con el y vio como llenaban la dichosa maleta. En billetes con la denominación más alta para no entretenerse más y cupiera todo en la maleta. Todo fue rápido y Candy salió de ahí, serían alrededor de las tres de la tarde, al ser ella la dueña de la cuenta no hubo problema alguno de disponer de su dinero, ahora venía lo más difícil retirar dinero de la cuenta que Albert le había asignado.

\- Dios, ¿cómo haré para tener lo que me falta? Pensó en las afueras del Banco esperaba que pasara un taxi, pero vio como se estacionaba una camioneta negra frente a ella. Vio como se bajaban los vidrios del copiloto. Lo vio y reconoció inmediato.

\- Peter!

\- Suba señora Andrew, ¿trae el dinero?

\- Candy por algún razón asintió. Ahí estaba Peter, el único que podía llevarla con su pequeño.

Candy hizo acopio de su valentía, debía ver a su pequeño, si su bebé está padeciendo y ella podia estar con él. - Tony mi amor yo por ti. Fueron sus pensamientos y abordó la camioneta. Perdiendose en el camino.

Unos ojos fueron testigos de todo, hizo una llamada, mientras seguía la camioneta. - Señor, voy siguiendo a una camioneta negra sin placas, creo que es nuestro sospechoso.

\- No los pierdas de vista, manda ubicación...

 **Continuará**

 **Chicas en recta final de esta historia, agradezco su apoyo.**

 **Les comento que ya subí nuevo fic. Se llama DESEO DE MUJER.. lo tengo clasificado en M, dado al que es un fic. Totalmente lemmon sólo adultos y mente abierta jajajajaja están advertidas.**

 **Cuando un fic. Está en M no aparece en la página de FF sólo buscando en mi lista de fics o les llega la alerta si me tienen agregada en favoritas.**

 **Saludos a todas.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Mundo alterno época actual. Contenido adulto, queda advertido.**

 **Gran peligro**

Candy iba abordo de la camioneta con mil ideas y analizando que todo estaba en siete niveles diferentes, pero lo único que le importaba era ver a Tony, quería saber como estaba, se estaba volviendo loca de angustia por no saber nada de él. Veía a Peter impasible y frío, Candy siempre lo consideró, por que le estaba haciendo esto.

\- Peter, ¿Por qué? ¿Que te hemos hecho? Para que seas así de cruel con un pequeño, ¿por qué él? Que es un niño. Dijo Candy tratando de no quebrarse no le daría el gusto de verla mal, sacaría la casta y no se dejaría amedrentar. Peter la escuchaba y no decía palabra alguna.

\- Sabes Peter, que si algo malo nos sucede ni todo el dinero del mundo te servirá para pagar caro lo que nos estas haciendo, solo espero que Tony este bien, por que si no lo pagarás con sangre. Dijo Candy envalentonada. Peter por fin salió de su estupor.

\- No está en condiciones de amenazar señora...

\- Claro que estoy en posición de hacerlo, crees que me importa mi vida si algo le han hecho a mi pequeño, sabes no me importa vivir, ¿y que crees que te hará mi esposo si los dos perecemos? ¿Dime? Te buscara por cielo mar y tierra y no pararas en una cárcel, no... - tú y Luisa están muertos. Peter trago gordo sabía muy bien como estaba el panorama, sin contar que el mocoso se encontraba muy mal, despues del golpe tardó demasiado en volver en si, ahora mismo se le ve en estado de gravedad. Candy vio duda en Peter.

\- Peter, a mi no me interesa meterlos a ti y a Luisa a la cárcel, solo quiero recuperar a mi niño, el trato es este, me dirás donde lo tienen, cuantas personas están involucradas, tú te quedarás con el dinero y me entregaras a Tony y todo olvidado. Candy echó toda la carne al asador, veía como Peter se rompía la cabeza pensando en que todo estaba mal muy mal, ya todo se había jodido, cuando vieran a Tony con todas esas heridas sufridas por la tortura a la que fue sometido por parte de Luisa, y que el chamaco está grave muy grave, no tendrían nada.

 **Flash back**

\- Peter, no ha recobrado el sentido este maldito mocoso. Dijo Luisa con pánico.

\- ¿¡Crees que no lo se!? Eres una estúpida! Se te pasó la mano. Dijo Peter tomandola por el pelo con gran fuerza y la azotó en el piso propinandole una patada en el abdomen.

\- No me pegues por favor. Dijo Luisa en un hilillo de voz sofocada por el golpe.

\- Ahora si súplicas perra! Este negocio ya se jodio y lo sabes no sólo no pagarán si no que la cárcel es lo mínimo que nos hará ese Andrew. - Pero una cosa si te digo, si pasa algo tú estas sola en esto. - Ahora vengo y cuidalo bien, si no plan funcionó la señora Andrew saldrá a conseguir mi dinero. Dijo Peter.

Luisa se quedó aturdida, por los golpes recibidos, desde que Tony sufrió la caida y está grave con fiebres, a veces conciente y otras veces dormido, Peter no ha parado de golpearla.

 **Final Flash back**

\- Peter estoy esperando tu respuesta no tendrás otra oportunidad. Es el momento de negociar conmigo porque la Policía dará la alerta de robo de Infante y se darán a conocer sus rostros en televisión, diarios, redes sociales, y comenzará la cacería sin importar que Tony y yo estemos muertos, no te salvará de tu castigo. Sin en cambio tomas este dinero y me dices donde está mi hijo, gozaras de todo este dinero.

Peter superaba la situación, estaba arto de Elisa por su culpa ya se había caído el plan no pagaría por sus culpas al final del día ella fue la que lo torturó y maltrato al pequeño Tony que está moribundo. - Es mejor safarme de esto ahora y con toda esta plata. Pensó Peter sin dudar de dejar todo el paquete a Luisa, el se iría estaba cansado de todo su drama además no le va a perdonar que fantaseara con Andrew mientras el la hacía suya.

 **Flash back**

Peter y Luisa estaban entregados al deseo carnal. - Oh! Albert! Si...

\- PERO QUE DEMONIOS! ALBERT! PIENSAS EN ALBERT! gritó Peter empujando Luisa cayó al piso desnuda y jadeante, había cometido un error garrafal.

\- Peter, no, amor yo... no es así, pensaba en él pero, solo por la venganza... Luisa sabía que era una explicación estúpida, pero creía que Peter lo podía creer.

\- NO SOY IMBÉCIL! Crees que lo soy. Dijo Peter tomandola por los pelos.

\- Así que Albert!? Pues te voy a enseñar que soy mejor hombre que él.

La arrastró hasta la cama y la puso en cuatro. - Toma perra! Le separó las nalgas y la sodomizo. Luisa aullo de dolor, jamás había sido tomada de esta manera, por poco se desmaya.

\- Eso es lp que quieres ¿verdad putita? Pues tomalo completo, a mi no me vas a ver la cara de pendejo, grita como la perra que eres.

\- No, para lo suplico no, me haces daño. Suplicaba con voz entre cortada. Peter comenzó las embestidas, Luisa comenzó a relajarse.

\- Lo estas disfrutando verdad? Eres tan wuarra, si así abrete si vieras como te lo comes todo.

\- Ah! Oh! Si, así disfrutaba Luisa. Peter llegó al clímax dejando a medias y adolorida a luisa.

\- Esto te enseñará a no confundirme con el estúpido de Andrew.

 **Final Flash back**

\- Peter estoy esperando tu respuesta. Dijo Candy sacando otra vez de sus recuerdos a Peter. Candy vio como entraron por un camino de terraceria, vio como se alejaban de la ciudad. - Por Dios! A donde vamos? Pensó Candy. - Tony cariño ¿donde te tienen? Pronto estaré a tu lado.

\- Señora, Acepto. Dijo Peter sin titubear.

\- estamos a un kilómetro de donde tenemos a su hijo, solo somos Luisa y yo, si camina por este sendero encontrará una cabaña, ahí está su hijo. Dijo Peter deteniendo la camioneta.

\- Bajese ahora y deje el dinero. Ordenó. Candy no podía creer que estuviera funcionando lo dicho por ella.

\- Usted debe llevarme hasta él. Comentó Candy dudosa.

\- Bajese ahora o no habrá trato. Dijo de nuevo Peter. Candy hizo lo que le pidió. Se bajó dejando el dinero.

Todo este movimiento era observado por un miembro de seguridad que Albert había contratado después del atentado a Candy. Después de que los agentes montarán todo el operativo para negociar el rescate de Tony. Albert dio indicaciones a su equipo de seguridad de que estuvieran al pendiente de lo que ocurriera en la mansión. Así que cuando Doroty y Candy lograron burlar a los agentes policiacos, no lo hicieron con los del servicio de Andrews.

Cuando Albert fue enterado por sus servicio de que su esposa iba con Peter, casi le da una apoplejía. Subió corriendo las escaleras hasta la habitación. Encontró a Doroty sentada en la salita. La hizo pegar un salto de miedo. Ver a su jefe así de molesto pensó que hasta aquí había llegado al servicio de los Andrews.

Albert cerró la puerta para que los agentes no supieran lo sucedido no quería armar un pandemonium, ya que ahora peligraban ambos.

\- Señor Andrew!

\- Señor Andrew nada Doroty, ¿Donde está Candy?

\- Señor lo siento pero Candy... yo bueno. Doroty no sabía que decir.

\- No me colmes la paciencia ¿donde está? Doroty soltó la sopa y le entregó la carta que recibió ella.

\- Albert la leyó.

\- Candy por Dios Santo pensó.

-Jefe, lo interrumpió uno de los de su servicio.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Tengo a Ryan en línea y me dice que su esposa va en una camioneta negra y se dirigen por el camino kilómetro 31, ese camino que llega a un cruce de barrancos.

\- Que!? Ok pasamelo, Ryan no pierdas de vista la camioneta y Conéctate para poder rastrearte vamos en camino. Albert corto la comunicación.

\- Vamos dijo a su equipo. Dejando el regaño para después. Doroty se sintió de lo peor ya que por su culpa candy estaba en peligro real.

Candy iba caminando por ese camino llevaba alrededor de veinte minutos y nada no veía la dichosa cabaña, estaba empezando a desesperarse. Pero debía confiar y llegar hasta ahí.

Peter vio un auto y reconoció que era el del servicio de Andrews. - Mi me atraparan. Pensó y como Ryan estaba distraído comunicándose con su jefe. Peter llegó y chocó logrando que Ryan se golpeara la cabeza. Siguió golpeando el carro hasta que logró sacarlo del camino. Ryan se desbarranco.

Albert, su equipo y los agentes venían rastreando el teléfono de Ryan. Su última ubicación la tenían registrada.

 **Flash back**

\- Señor Andrew, la camioneta se detuvo. Que hago me acerco.

\- No, no lo hagas puede estar amenazada con alguna arma y darás por a que le disparen. Pero no la pierdas de vista. Entendido. Ryan entendido... me copias. Ryan no responde.

\- Señor Andrew, lo perdimos pero logramos guardar su última ubicación. Tal vez lo...

\- No lo digas... Albert sabía que quizás lo descubrieron. Y no estaban equivocados.

 **Final Flash back**

Candy por fin vio a lo lejos una cabaña muy deteriorada y se le estrujo el corazón.

\- Dios mío! Aquí es donde tienen a mi pequeño. Se quiso quebrar. - Debo ser fuerte, no debo perder la calma, no se a que me enfrentare. Dios mío iluminame. Eran sus pensamientos.

Se acercó sigilosamente, vio la cabaña, la puerta estaba cerrada, rodeó la cabaña y vio lo que era un intento de ventana se asomó sin hacer ruido. Y lo que vio la destrozó vio un pequeño bulto tirado en un colchón viejo.

\- No, no Dios es Tony. No se mueve. Quiso darse vuelta pero...

\- Ni un paso más perra! Dijo Luisa apuntando con una pistola en su nuca. Candy se sintió desfallecer. Pero no era momento de apanicarse.

\- Luisa, que haces jugando hacer ganster!? Te hacia mas inteligente su esto. Que decepción. Contestó Candy fría e impersonal.

\- Callate maldita! Seria tan fácil, volarte la tapa de los sesos, pero no lo haré, antes debes pagar por todo lo que me has quitado.

\- Vamos entra, te debes estar muriendo por ver a tú bastardito, pero déjame decirte que, llegas tarde, él pasó a mejor vida, es tan malcriado que tuve que enseñarle buenos modales. Candy sintió que se le iba la vida.

\- Donde le hayas puesto un dedo encima, me la pagarás y sabras lo que es sufrir. Dijo Candy enfrentandola.

\- Callate, y entra para que veas en lo que terminó tu pequeño mocoso. Dijo Luisa triunfante mientras entraban a la cabaña.

Cuando Candy entró inmediatamente se dirigió a la habitación donde lo había visto. Se acercó y lo vio ahí tendido como muerto, y con señales de maltrato. Llegó hasta él.

\- Tony, mi amor dijo Candy tocandolo y vio que estaba cubierto con una sábana sucia, lo fue destapando poco a poco. Vio que sólo estaba con su pantaloncito, sin camisa dándose cuenta que su espalda, abdomen y rostro estaba lleno de moretones y en su frente tenía una gran inchazon. Candy sintió que su corazón se le detenía.

\- Tony mi amor, comenzó a moverlo y se dio cuenta que, estaba muerto...

\- Nooooo Tony nooooo mi amor noooo ¿Por que? Dios mío, no Dios mío, mi niño abre tus hermosos ojitos, por favor, quiero verlos, no seas así, no me asustes, Tony despierta, comenzó a moverlo pero nada, no respondía.

\- Así quería verte, maldita! Ya no eres tan fuerte verdad? Jajajajaja comenzó a reír histericamente Luisa.

Candy llorando abrazando a su pequeño, se sentía morir. - Estas loca, eres una maldita, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a un ser inocente? Decía candy sin soltar a Tony que yacía inerte y sin movimiento.

\- Inocente dices! Jajajaaja un demonio es lo que es, tú tienes lo que mereces. Candy ya no pudo aguantar más sus pullas, se levantó sin pensar más.

\- ¡ERES UNA MALDITA DESGRACIADA LOCA! TE VAS A MORIR! Candy se levanto y corrió hacía Luisa agarrandola distraída. Candy le tomo la mano donde tenía el arma logrando que cayera al piso. Y se ensalsaron en una gran pelea, Candy estaba cegada por la ira y el dolor. Que no le importaba ya nada. Quizás era egoísta y no pensaba en la vida que llevaba dentro de su ser, no pensaba en Albert, si moría ya no le importaba nada, solo quería hacerle pagar. Mientras se llevaba la batalla.

\- Eres una perra desgraciada, como pudiste enseñarte de esta manera con mi pequeño, pero sabes eres una estúpida, por que no eres nada en esta vida. Decía Candy mientras intentaba someter a Luisa.

\- Jajajajajaja la que no será nada eres tú, no tarda en llegar Peter y morirás igual que tu pequeño engendro. Candy le propinó uu puñetazo que la hizo tambalear.

\- Eres tan estúpida, tú querido Peter te traicionó por un puñado de dinero, ¿por que crees que estoy aquí? Te dejo y él se dará la gran vida con todo el dinero que le di. Contestó Candy mientras lograba someterla la tenía boca abajo, doblandole las manos, y clavandole una rodilla en su espalda.

\- SUELTAME MALDITA! Gritaba Luisa. Candy la tomó de los cabellos y le golpeó el rostro en el piso, lo hizo repetidas veces hasta que sintió que Luisa se desvaneció. Candy la soltó estaba en shock, fue hasta donde estaba su pequeño. Y comenzó a cantarle su canción favorita cuando el era apenas un bebé.

" duerme mi niño, cierra esos ojitos color cielo, que por la mañana vendré y volveré a verlos, duerme mi niño, para que en la mañana esos ojitos se vuelvan abrir, descansa mi niño, que aquí esperaré, hasta que vuelvas abrir esos ojitos... que me hacen feliz...

Candy terminó la canción, lloró y lloró...

 **Continuará.**

 **Chicas aquí les dejo capítulo, espero y no me lancen tomatazos. Quizás les guste algunas y otras me odiaran... pero siempre hay luz y esperanza.**

 **Dedicado a todas pero en especial a Ana Iris por que pidió la actualización por Facebook. Servida amiga.**

Saludos a todas.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Mundo alterno época actual. Contenido adulto. Queda advertido.**_

 _ **DOLOR...**_

Peter estaba por salir de la carretera de terraceria cuando vio que venía su expatron con su séquito de seguridad, aceleró.

\- Jefe, ese es Peter. Albert venía adelantado de la Policía, sus autos eran modelos AUDI, así que llegaron más rápido.

\- Cierrale el paso. Ordenó Albert. Peter dio volantazo estrellándose contra unos arbustos. Albert salió del auto inmediato y corrió hacia donde la camioneta estaba. Peter se había golpeado la cabeza, nada grave. Estaba por sacar su arma pero Albert ya estaba abriendo la puerta del auto.

\- ERES UN MALDITO DESGRACIADO! ! Albert gritó mientras lo sacaba del auto. Comenzó a golpearlo. -¿Dónde están? Dimelo! Albert enardecido.

\- Jajajajaja ¿Qué tal patrón? Nos volvemos a ver. Peter burlón. A Albert le hirvio la sangre y le estrelló un puñetazo en el rostro al mismo tiempo que le daba un rodillazo en el abdomen. Peter no podía defenderse sólo reía como un loco.

\- jajajajajajaja señor Andrew, llega tarde, muy tarde. Albert sintió que se le abría la tierra. Y comenzó a ahorcarlo.

\- Eres un malnacido! ¿Donde están? Dímelo maldito! Peter se estaba poniendo negro por la falta de aire, Albert no le daba tregua y sólo señalaba hacia donde estaba la cabaña.

\- Señor no lo haga, no se comprometa, no vale la pena. Dijo su jefe de seguridad. Albert salió de trance, lo más importante era Candy y Tony. Lo soltó jadeante. - ¿Donde estan? Volvió a preguntar. Peter sabía que todo había terminado.

\- Al final... del camino... está una cabaña... fue todo lo que dijo. Albert abordó su auto sin esperar a sus guardaespaldas y se marchó a toda velocidad.

Albert no tardó en llegar, vio la dichosa cabaña. Estaciono el auto derrapando , bajo rápido y sin esperar mas abrió de una patada la vieja y roida puerta. Buscó con la mirada y vio a Luisa tirada sin sentido, se percató de que a unos metros estaba un arma, la tomó y se la guardo en su pantalón. De repente escuchó a Candy, estaba cantando una canción de Cuna. Su corazón acelerado... sin perder tiempo entró al único cuarto de éste mugroso lugar. Y se paró en seco no podía creer lo que veía, fue la peor escena jamás vista en su vida. Su Candy estaba sentada en un colchón viejo y sucio, tenía en sus brazos a su pequeño, vio como Candy lo abrazaba y lo acariciaba.

Sin dejar de cantarle, pero lo que lo dejó helado fue ver que su amado y adorado hijo tenia señales de haber sido golpeado, vio los moretones que invadian su pequeñito cuerpo, no podía articular palabra alguna y su cuerpo se torno pesado no podía dar paso alguno. Candy levantó la mirada.

\- Albert... nuestro pequeño... Albert nuestro pequeño... Candy no terminaba la frase, no podía decirlo no quería aceptarlo. Pero Albert entendió.

\- NOOOOOO, TONYYYY. Gritó y por fin pudo correr al lado de ellos. Se arrodilló.

\- No Tony, no mi Tony... DIOS NO. gritaba mientras se lo arrancaba de sus brazos a Candy. Lo abrazó, sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas retenidas. Lo puso en el piso, lo acomodó para revisarlo, le busco el pulso y comenzó a darle primeros auxilios. Albert lo sintió tibio aunque parecía como muerto. Comenzó a presionar su pecho y alternaba dándole respiración de boca a boca.

\- Tony, no nos dejes, eres fuerte, por Dios abre tus ojitos... lo suplico! decía Albert mientras le brindaba resucitacion. Albert no se daría por vencido. Seguía en su labor. En eso llegaron su servicio y la policia. Veían en silencio la escena, se les partía el corazón ver a su jefe tratando de salvar a su pequeño. Ya tenían en su poder a este par de criminales.

Candy en shock veía como su esposo trataba de regresar a la vida a su pequeño.

\- Tony, no nos dejes cariño, por favor regresa... por favor decía Albert desesperado, pero no dejaba de auxiliarlo.

*Tony escuchaba la voz de su papá, antes había escuchado a su mamita cantarle, pero se sentía muy feliz, en este hermoso lugar, jugaba con dos pequeños. Una niña y un niño de apenas tres años... los había encontrado por el camino de un hermoso bosque. La pequeña se acercó.

\- Hola Tony. Saludo la pequeña rubia de ojitos azules.

\- ¿ Cómo? ¿me conoces? Preguntó Tony sorprendido.

\- Claro que te conozco, soy Rose y soy tu hermana. Mira aquí está William y también es tu hermanito. Tony vio a un pequeño tratando de trepar un árbol de manzanas. Le causo gracia ver que no lo lograba. Se acercó a él y lo ayudo, al verlo le causo ternura verlo que era idéntico a su mami, Rubio rizado y con pequitas en su angelical rostro.

\- ¿Ustedes son mis hermanos? Preguntó feliz.

\- Sí, somos tus hermanos, pronto estaremos juntos. Pero, tú no debes estar aquí.

Dijo Rose. Aquí están los angelitos que pronto nacerán. Tu debes regresar con mamá y papá.

Tony no podía creer esto, se sentía en un sueño.

El pequeño Will bajo del árbol comiendo una manzana.

\- Tony, debes regresar, papá y mamá están llorando. Debes regresar. Pronto nos veremos.

\- Si Tony, regresa ellos te necesitan. Completo la pequeña Rose. Tony sintió que caiaa un gran vacío, pero no dejaba de escuchar a sus hermanitos.

\- Adiós Tony, nos vemos pronto.

\- Adiós, Tony adios... decían esa vocecita. Pero también escuchaba a sus padres.

\- TONY, TONY POR FAVOR DESPIERTA NO NOS DEJES... en ese momento... reaccionó. Se sentía muy cansado y no podía abrir sus ojos, le dolía todo su cuerpo. Pero quería hablarles.

\- Papá... logró balbucear. Albert dejó de hacerle la resucitacion, ya los estaban esperando en un helicóptero para trasladarlos rápido a un hospital.

\- Tony mi amor, dijo Candy... y perdió el conocimiento.

La Policía ya tenía a Luisa y a Peter. Albert sólo quería que atendieran a Candy y a Tony, aunque tenía un atisbo de vida, se veía muy mal. Y Candy con los bebés no quería imaginar que los pudiera perder. Estaba tan cansado, murió dos veces al ver que Tony no regresaba.

Llegaron al hospital, inmediatamente los atendieron. Pero ya no pudo entrar con ellos. Se quedó sólo en la sala de espera. Rezandole a Dios que todo saliera bien.

Albert no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado en espera, quizás sólo había sido una hora, pero el sentía que era una eternidad. No salían a darle informes, estaba sólo postrado en una fria silla de un hospital. Analizando el dolor que sintió pensar que Tony estuviera muerto, sólo esperaba que no tuviera concecuencias esos terribles golpes.

\- Te odio maldita Luisa, no te alcanzará la vida para pagar lo que le has hecho a mi pequeño. Pensaba Albert halandose los pelos. En eso una voz lo sacó de trance.

\- Familiares de Anthony y Candy Andrew... Dijo la voz de una enfermera. Albert se paró de sopetón y fue hasta ella..

\- Es mi esposa y es mí hijo... ¿Cómo están? Preguntó alterado.

\- En un momento sale el doctor a darle la información. En ese momento salía el doctor.

\- ¿Señor Andrew? Pregunto el doctor. Albert le extendió la mano y asintió.

\- Doctor, ¿Cómo están? Ya estaba cansado de hacer la misma pregunta.

\- La señora Andrew está estable, pero debe de estar en reposo ya que su embarazo se torno nuevamente de alto riesgo, pero está estable, aunque me preocupa su estado emocional está como en shock. Debe quedarse unos días. Albert respiró tranquilo pero todavía quería saber de su pequeño.

\- Mi hijo, ¿Cómo está él?

-El niño sufrió un alto grado de deshidratación y está demasiado débil por la falta de alimento, se le hizo una tomografía por el golpe que tenía en su cabeza, pero afortunadamente nada de gravedad, también estará varios días hospitalizado, pero mi pronóstico es positivo el niño se repondra. Albert le venía el alma al cuerpo.

\- Doctor, ¿puedo pasar a verlos? Preguntó Albert.

\- Sólo puede pasar a ver a su esposa por el momento, yo le avisaré cuando pueda ver a su hijo. Albert asintió.

\- Sigame, dijo el doctor y Albert fue tras de él. Agradeciendo a Dios por que todo salió bien.

Llegaron a la habitación, Candy estaba sentada viendo por la ventana del hospital.

\- Gracias doctor. Albert agradeció y se acercó a Candy.

Candy volteó a verlo, sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se aguaron.

\- Albert, ¿lo has visto? ¿Cómo está? Pregunto Candy triste. A Albert se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

\- Él está bien mi amor, nuestro pequeño es más fuerte que tu y yo juntos. Contestó Albert acercándose a ella, tomo su manos, posó su frente a la de ella y sin poderlo evitar sus lágrimas brotaron.

\- Sentí tanto miedo... Dijo Albert en un susurro.

\- Lo se, lo se mi vida. Contestó Candy consolandolo. Albert la necesitaba. Candy lo abrazo.

\- Mi amor somos más fuerte que esto, saldremos adelante, ya pasó lo peor... le decía Candy reconfortandolo. Albert se aferró a ella. No importaba nada mas. Sólo ellos.

 **Continuará.**

 **Chicas si lo se es un capítulo corto pero no me podrán negar que fue tan definitivo jijiji como sabrán pronto llega a su fin este proyecto y agradezco de antemano su apoyo. El simple hecho que se tomen la molestia en leer y más a un en comentar es el empuje que tenemos nosotras las que escribimos, ustedes las seguidoras son nuestro aliciente.**

 **Espero no olvidar a nadie jiji pero de verdad agradezco su apoyo.**

 **Elbroche/... mil gracias por seguir todos mis proyectos. Te quiero amiga.**

 **Adoradandrew/... un honor que leas mis locuras gracias mil por tu apoyo.**

 **Venezolana López/... Agradezco el interés que muestras a mi trabajo.**

 **Elo Andrew/... gracias por seguirme y por apoyarme.**

 **Stear Star/... ufff sólo tengo que decirte mil gracias por tu tiempo.**

 **Ayacegua 1515/... tus comentarios son mi aliciente.**

 **Querida guest CGG/... Ahora si no te olvidé, mil gracias por seguir mis proyectos.**

 **Balderas/... me encantan tus comentarios, son tan empaticos vives las escenas.**

 **Elen harket/... me haces feliz cuando te pasas a comentar gracias.**

 **Lezamagaby5/... gracias por leerme. Saluditos.**

 **PIVONE/... wooop! Agradezco de corazón el apoyo que me has brindado en todas mis historias. Me haces muy feliz.**

 **Amy C. L/... de verdad tus comentarios y tu interés me hicieron el día.**

 **Kecs/... mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo en comentarme. Saludos.**

 **Ana Isela Hdz/... gracias por seguir mis proyectos me alegras mi día por comentar.**

 **Lucy/... Agradezco tu apoyo y el interés en leerme. Besos.**

 **Pinwy love/... mil gracias por tu apoyo. Besos.**

 **Chickiis SanCruz/... Agradezco tus megas comentarios siempre es un placer leerte. DE verdad me disfruto tus comentarios. Saludos.**

 **Sayuri 1707/... mil gracias por leerme y se te extraña por acá. Besos.**

 **Luz Nelly/... gracias por apoyar mis proyectos. Saludos.**

 **YAGUI FUN/... Agradezco tu interés por mis historias y extraño tus comentarios. Me haces el dia cuando los leo. Saludos.**

 **Mary silenciosa/... mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo en leerme. Saludos.**

 **me1094/... gracias por apoyar y comentar. Besos.**

 **Ana iris/... Hola amiguita gracias por seguir mi trabajo. Besos.**

 **Hanis/... Agradezco tu interés por mi trabajo. Saludos.**

 **Ene/... los adjetivos que utilizas me matan de risa jiji agradezco tu apoyo en leerme. Saludos.**

 **Gladys/... aunque muy cortitos tus review agradezco tu apoyo a mi trabajo. Besos.**

 **Amlusrodrigues/... gracias por seguirme. Saludos.**

 **Mercedes/... Agradezco tu tiempo y el interés que muestras a mi trabajo. Besos.**

 **Celiacastrejon/... Agradezco tus comentarios siempre me levantas el ánimo. Saludos.**

 **Madelros/... siempre es un deleite leer tus megareviews, me encantan tus análisis. Saludos amiga.**

 **Gina Riquelme/... Agradezco que leas y mejor aún me haces el día con tus comentarios. Besos.**

 **Dulce/... gracias por leerme. Saludos.**

 **Carito Andrew/... Agradezco tu apoyo. Besos.**

 **Confiansuda/... jajajaja agradezco tu Consejo en ser original y agradezco la confianza que me tienes... agradezco tu apoyo y el que creas en mi. Besos.**

 **Loreley Ardlay/... aunque te pasas muy poquito en comentar agradezco de corazón tu apoyo. Gracias besos.**

 **Okita kagura/... gracias por leerme. Saludos.**

 **Fandcya/... Agradezco tu interés en mi trabajo. Besos.**

 **Mitzy/... Agradezco tu interés por mis historias y tus comentarios.**

 **Olga M. Grandchester/... Agradezco tu interes y tu comentario aunque fue uno sólo, me alegró leerte. Saludos.**

 **Rosy/... gracias por tu apoyo. Saludos.**

 **Pelusa/... gracias por leer. Besos.**

 **Lovely/... se te extraña por acá, agradezco tu tiempo en leerme. Saludos.**

 **Jacky Andrew/... Agradezco tus comentarios y me haces el día en considerarme entre tus favoritas me haces feliz.. Saludos y besos.**

 **Karina/... mil gracias por tu apoyo. Besos.**

 **Y a todas mis Guest que me siguen anónimamente de verdad que me hacen el dia con sus comentarios y agradezco también que se tomen el tiempo en leer mis locuras. Besos a todas.**

 **PD. Les comento que sólo faltan dos capítulos para concluir este proyecto. Besos a todas.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, exclusivamente a sus creadores, mundo alterno época actual, contenido adulto... Queda advertido.**

 **Una prueba más...**

-Si mi amor juntos superaremos esto, pero casi muero de angustia, yo soy nada sin ustedes... los amo demasiado. Susurraba Albert con lágrimas en los ojos sin dejar de abrazarla. Albert estaba cansado, exhausto habían sido días terribles. Candy le brindaba consuelo lo veía demasiado afectado, agradecía a Dios por salir airosos de esta pesadilla.

-Albert... yo... lo siento no quise mentirte...

\- No... Albert la interrumpió.- no quiero pensar ya en eso, lo hablaremos después, este no es el momento, déjame abrazarte, sólo quiero abrazarte. Dijo Albert aferrandose a ella.

En ese momento unos alborotadores llegaban al hospital...

\- Señorita buenas tardes, me podría dar informes...

-Por dios Archie! Deja el rollo ¿donde está la habitación Andrew? Interrumpió Annie.

La recepcionista al verlos comprendió por quien preguntaban.

\- Están en la habitación 7 pero ya no es hora de visitas, pero...

\- Pero nada señorita, en este momento voy a entrar a ver a mi hermana... dijo Paty ya agarrando camino.

\- Paty... espera. Dijo Stear corriendo tras de ella.

\- No, no pueden pasar... tendré que llamar a seguridad. Dijo la señorita.

\- Mire señorita, no queremos sonar arrogantes pero, prácticamente, hicimos este hospital, ¡por Dios! somos los principales benefactores y usted se atreve a negarnos ver a nuestra familia, asi que si no quiere perder su empleo, nos dejará entrar. Contestó Archie serio y autoritario tomando a Annie del brazo y caminando en dirección indicada. La enfermera se quedó con la boca abierta, pero no hizo ya nada para detenerlos.

\- ¡Archie mi amor! No la vas a despedir ¿verdad? Preguntó Annie nunca lo habia visto asi de autoritario.

\- Obvio no... pero querias entrar o ¿no? Annie sonrió y asintió. Todavía recuerda como fue que se enteraron de todo. Tenían días intentando hablar con Candy o Albert y no lo lograban ya que o no contestaban o simplemente los negaban y nadie daba información de nada.

 **Retrospeccion**

\- Archie, ya tengo días que no he podido hablar con Candy, marco y no me contestan ya he dejado infinidad de mensajes y no me regresan la llamada. Dijo Annie preocupada. - hable con Paty y me dice que ella está igual, tampoco los ha podido localizar. Archie la escuchaba pero también no tenía noticias de Albert habían hablado al corporativo y a sus teléfonos privados y nada no podían conectar, estaban muy preocupados. Pero fue hasta el día de ayer que por fin lograron hablar con Doroty.

Annie hizo el último intento y habló nuevamente a la mansión.

\- Mansión Andrew. Contestó Doroty.

\- Por Dios! Doroty por fin! ¿Qué ha pasado? Dime y no me mientas... hemos o intentado comunicarnos con ustedes desde hace cinco días y nada, ¿Por qué? Pasame a Candy. Ordenó Annie preocupada. Doroty estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, ya que por lo que pudo enterarse habian dado con el lugar donde tenían a Tony.

\- ¿Doroty... estas ahí? Bueno, bueno...

\- Si, señora Annie, lo que pasa que sucedió una desgracia... no sabía como dar esta terrible noticia...

\- ¿QUÉ PASÓ? NO ME TENGAS ASÍ DÍMELO. Gritó Annie

\- Lo que pasa es que secuestraron a Tony y hemos vivido una terrible pesadilla...

\- QUEEEE? Annie quedó en shock. - Annie, ¿qué pasa? Pregunto Archie que estaba con ella y sólo vio como se ponía pálida de inmediato. Como no contestaba le quito el teléfono.

\- Doroty, ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? Doroty le narró todo, Archie escuchaba todo horrorizado pero se mantenía tranquilo, al ver a su esposa llorando. Archie colgó y tomo a Annie en brazos consolandola.

\- Annie mi amor, debemos ser fuertes... ve a alistarte salimos de inmediato a Chicago. Hablaré con Stear. Marcó su número.

\- ¿Stear?...

 **Final retrospeccion**

No habian podido comunicarse dado que eran las indicaciones de los agentes, mantener el asunto totalmente privado, además que Albert no tenía cabeza para lirear con esto su única preocupación era Tony.

Por fin dieron con la habitación Paty y Stear llegaron antes. Paty se había sobresaltado demasiado con la noticia, cuando Archie le contó todo se quedaron en shock.

\- Oh! Noooo Tony, Candy.

\- Stear quiero estar con ellos. Dijo Paty llorando. - Claro amor, debemos apresurarnos, los niños se quedaran aquí con la abuela, no los llevaremos, no sabemos como está el panorama. Paty asintió y empacaron solo lo indispensable. Su avioneta saldría en una hora. Pilotearia Stear.

Sin tocar entraron a la habitación.

\- Candy... expresó Paty con lágrimas en los ojos.

Albert y Candy los vieron entrar.

\- Paty... Dijo Candy con un nudo en la garganta.

Albert se levantó, no había palabras para expresar... Stear se acerco a Albert y lo abrazó. Paty hizo lo mismo con Candy se abrazaron. No era momento de reproches, no era momento de preguntas sólo era el momento de apoyar de estar ahí con ellos.

\- Albert, estamos con ustedes decía Stear palmenando la espalda de su hermano, si su hermano...

\- Paty... Dijo Candy con la voz quebrada...

\- Ya todo está bien, tranquila, tranquila. Decía Paty abrazando a Candy. En eso entraron Archie y Annie vieron el cuadro y se les estrujo el corazón...

\- Candy... ¿estas bien? ¿Los bebés? ¿Tony? Donde está? Preguntó Annie sacando a todos del momento. Annie se acerco y la abrazo. Y sin poder evitarlo las tres chicas lloraron sin poderlo evitar. Archie se acerco a Albert lo vio desmejorado y supo lo mal que lo habían pasado.

\- Por favor chicas deben tranquilizarse, Candy debe estar tranquila los bebés están bien, pero su embarazo se torno riesgoso... debo cuidarla demasiado. Y Tony... estuvo demasiado grave, pero el doctor dijo que se recuperará pronto. Comentó Albert angustiado. Todos se tranquilizaron pero respiraron aliviados por saber que todo había pasado.

Entró el doctor interrumpiendo su momento. Traía noticias de Tony y ya podrian verlo.

\- Buenas tardes. saludo viendo el cuarto lleno pero omitió sus comentarios al respecto. - Señor Andrew puedo hablar con usted... Candy escucho.

\- Doctor por favor, dígame como está mi pequeño. Preguntó candy angustiada, así que que tuvo más remedio que dar su informe.

\- Tony está evolucionando satisfactoriamente. Ya pueden pasar a verle, pero sólo una persona a la vez todavía está en terapia intensiva lo mantendremos en observación 24 horas más. Dijo el doctor.

\- Quiero verlo.. Dijo Candy intentando levantarse.

\- Señora, lo siento pero usted no se puede levantar todavía. Ordenó el doctor.

\- Usted no me va a decir que hacer, quiero ver a mi pequeño.

\- Lo siento mucho señora Andrew soy su doctor y no se levantara de ahí, debe pensar en sus pequeños. Yo no le autorizó pero es bajo su responsabilidad.

\- Candy, amor yo iré a verlo, por favor obedece al doctor es por tu bien. Tranquilizó Albert.

Albert notó al doctor, que había omitido algo que candy no debía escuchar dada su situación por eso no autorizaba dejarla ir.

Candy se quedó frustrada pero asintió y obedeció.

-Está bien mi amor, ve a ver a Tony, por favor, dile que lo amo, besalo por mi... Dijo Candy angustiada.

\- si amor no te preocupes tú tranquila. Dijo Albert besando a Candy y salió con el doctor.

\- Muy bien doctor, ¿Qué es lo qu sucede? No me tragó ese cuento que mi esposa no puede ver a nuestro hijo. Albert directo.

\- Señor Andrew, aunque su hijo muestra mejorías físicas, lo que me preocupa es su estado emocional, desde que usted le dio los primeros auxilios, él no ha vuelto en si, pero tampoco está en coma. Dijo el doctor.

\- ¿Que es lo que quiere decir? Por que no le estoy entendiendo. Albert preocupado.

Iban caminado por el frío pasillo del hospital llegaron al área de terapia intensiva, antes de entrar al lugar, le pusieron una bata, guantes y tapabocas.

\- Señor Andrew, lo que sucede es que Tony vivió un trauma grave que lo afectó emocionalmente, él está en estado de shock... aunque a despertado...está en otro lado, su mente está perdida. Informó el doctor.

\- ¿Qué? Pero, ¿cómo es esto... es por el golpe? Albert pregunto angustiado se queria volver loco, no podia con otra mala noticia.

\- No es por el golpe, señor Andrew este problema es de índole emocional por el trauma de lo que vivió, esto deberá ser tratado de otra manera, debe recibir terapias psicologicas, después de que sane físicamente lo debe valorar un sicólogo. Y diagnosticar y ofrecerle un tratamiento adecuado para que el pequeño salga de esto.

\- Doctor, ¿a que nos enfrentaremos? Preguntó Albert. Fingiendo entereza.

\- El niño dado al trauma, estará ausente, en algunos casos no hablan... están como si estuviesen en otro lugar, aunque pueden hacer y llevar una vida normal, en cuanto a su vida cotidiana, comen, duermen se bañan etc... pero están ausentes, y tienen episodios de histerias, pesadillas. He visto casos así y con un buen tratamiento y el apoyo de la familia salen adelante. Albert asintió pensó que su pesadilla terminaba y ahora esto... como se lo diría a Candy. Pensó.

\- ¿puedo pasar a verlo? Preguntó Albert. El doctor asintió.

\- Señor Andrew... sólo necesita amor de ustedes... hablele normal y por ningún motivo se quiebre ante él... ya que escucha todo lo que sucede a su alrededor. Ahora está durmiendo pero aún así... Albert asintió entró a la habitación.

Cuando entro, su corazón queria dejar de latir... ver a su hijo postrado en esa fria cama de hospital, lo deacolocaba de sobre manera, lo hacía pensar en lo mal padre que era, en lo poco apto que era para cuidar de otros. Veía ese pequeño cuerpo lleno de moretes.

\- No merecias vivir esto campeón. Pensaba Albert al verlo todo maltratado, quería llorar gritar estrujarlo y sacudirlo para hacerlo regresar,pero sólo podía tomarlo de una de sus manitas y jurarle que lo iba a sacar de esto.

\- Tony cariño, ya todo está bien, papi está aquí contigo, ¿sabes? Mamita me dijo que te dijera que te ama y pronto vendrá a verte, debes de ponerte bien no olvides que un equipo de fútbol te espera los harás ganar todos los partidos, además que te espera la grande con es par de hermanitos que vienen en camino tu me ayudarás con ellos o ellas no sabemos todavía que serán, sabes eres afortunado tendrás hermanitos yo no tuve directos pero tus tíos lo fueron, fueron los hermanos que no tuve y son lo mejor, así como quieres a John y a Jimmy tendrás otro par a los cuales enseñarás a jugar y ellos te adoraran como su líder, serás su ejemplo, sólo por ser su hermano mayor, eres un niño demasiado inteligente, para mi gusto, eres mi campeón y estoy orgulloso de ti... decía Albert con un gran nudo en la garganta. Aguantando llorar, le dolia verlo así, Tony siempre, activo e hiperactivo, con sus ocurrencias, pero ahora verlo así, imposibilitado, golpeado y vulnerable, sabrá dios a que secuelas se enfrente.

Jamás había sentido odio en toda su vida y por primera vez deseo la muerte a alguien.

\- Maldita Luisa, haré todo lo que este en mis manos para que pagues por todo lo que le hiciste a mi pequeño. Pensaba Albert. Todavía recordaba con que cinismo ella le decía como había gozado el lastimar a su pequeño.

 **Retrospectiva**

Cuando llego el helicóptero para transporta a Candy y a Tony al hospital, Luisa recobró el sentido y se dio cuenta que la Policía ya la había atrapado comenzó a gritar y reír como una loca desquiciada.

\- Ja jajajaja Albert quien ríe ahora, yo he ganado jajajajaja no sabes lo que disfruté en enseñar modales a tu hijo pródigo jajajajaja si, lo lastime... lo merecía y lo goce como nunca, sabía como les doleria esto a los dos... los odio! Los odio! Pero estoy feliz jajajajaja por que están sufriendo... fue lo último que dijo por que la metieron rápido a una patrulla. Siendo callada por un agente. Callese loca! Albert queria regresar a estrangularle pero la salud de Tony y Candy era más importante.

\- Pero ya pagarás. Pensó Albert mientras subía al helicóptero.

 **Final retrospeccion**

-Ahora como haré para dar esta noticia a Candy sin que ella quiera morir de dolor. Albert pensaba. Albert cerró sus ojos. - Dios ayúdame e iluminame para que este trago amargo no me consuma, aceptó tus designios no me quejare, debo pensar que por algo suceden las cosas, lo único que te pido es que me des fuerza y valor para seguir, por que siento que no puedo mas. Eran sus oraciones que hacía en silencio.

 **Continuará**

 **Chicas buenas noches les dejo actualización, espero les guste, recueden que todas las parejas o familias pasan por dificultades difíciles... Pero depende de la entereza y el amor que se tengan para salir adelante, cuando una relación es sólida, siempre se saldrá adelante y se superan todo tipo de vivencias. Saludos a todas espero que pasen felices fiestas mexicanas, claro está para las seguidoras mexicanas, y para las que no lo son aún así pasen excelente sabadito.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Mundo alterno época actual. Contenido adulto. Queda advertido.**

 **Final**

Albert salió de terapia intensiva, con la idea firme de sacar adelante a su familia, ya no era un chiquillo inmaduro era un hombre hecho y derecho, Tony y Candy lo necesitan entero y eso tendrían. Se encontró a Stear, Archie y a sus esposas la hora de visita había terminado. Ya no pudieron quedarse más tiempo con Candy. Regresarian mañana.

\- ¿Que pasó? ¿Cómo está Tony? ¿Todo bien? Preguntó Stear ya que nada más verlo se percató que algo andaba mal dado que Albert Mostraba signos de haber llorado.

\- Cierto, ¿todo bien? Te ves mal y preocupado. Completó Archie. Las chicas se quedaron a la expectativa, vieron tristeza y no quisieron bombardear con preguntas. Albert respiró profundamente eran familia y podía desahogarse con ellos antes de dar la noticia a Candy.

\- El doctor me dijo que... Tony quedó con secuelas emocionales, está progresando físicamente pero emocionalmente no. Apesar de que ya volvió en si... él... ha quedado como en una especie de shock, necesitará ayuda sicologica, para hacerlo regresar, mi pequeño... sufrió tanto que está bloqueando esa parte, no quiere regresar. Todos escuchaban preocupados y tristes, Annie y Paty rompieron en llanto. Stear y Archie quedaron tan alarmados y tristes adoraban a Tony.

\- Y no se como, se lo diré a Candy sin que quiera morir de dolor y ahora con lo del embarazo de alto riesgo, no se como hacerlo, por un lado no quiero decirle pero por otro lado tarde que temprano lo sabrá. Dijo Albert sumamente consternado.

\- Albert, tienes que decírselo, Candy es más fuerte de lo que parece... Dijo Paty haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para no llorar más de lo debido, debía dar apoyo. - Cuando quedamos embarazadas de ustedes, ella nos motivó a seguir adelante, nunca se quebró, es todo un roble, debes decirlo para que juntos salgan de esto.

\- Cierto Albert, Candy es una guerrera, muchas veces lloré de miedo y desesperación no es fácil encontrar trabajo estando embarazadas o con un hijo pequeño, pero ella jamás se rindió... llorara cuando lo sepa, pero luchará con todo su amor y su alma para sacar a Tony adelante, lo lograrán y cuenten con nosotros no los dejaremos solos. Dijo Annie secando sus lágrimas en este momento necesitaban su apoyo.

\- Cierto Albert, nos quedaremos en Chicago para apoyarte en el corporativo y estaremos viajando, a Florida a menudo para monitorear los negocios que tenemos, ahora nos necesitan y estaremos para ustedes. Dijo Stear y Archie apoyo la idea.

Albert se sintió reconfortado y con la valentía suficiente para hablar con Candy. El doctor le habia dicho que aunque el embarazo estaba vulnerable estaba controlado, debía dar la noticia a su esposa. Albert se despidió de sus primos, se dirigió al cuarto, donde pasaría la noche con ella. Llegó abrió la puerta, Candy volteó a la puerta y lo vio ahí parado con la angustia grabada en su rostro, lo conocía tan bien, aunque lo vio fingir que estaba bien a ella no podía engañarla.

Candy supo de inmediato que pasaba algo, no se le hacía lógico que el doctor le negara ver a su pequeño. Se quedó analizando el panorama y su corazón de madre le decía que algo andaba mal y al ver a Albert así comprendió que no estaba equivocada, vio temor en su mirada y sabía que Albert no encontraba la manera de suavizar la noticia sin que ella se exaltara, su pobre esposo, estaba aterrado y ella sería fuerte por todos, fuese lo que fuese tendría la entereza de asimilarlo y no quebrarse debía ser fuerte. Así que tomó el toro por los cuernos y preguntó.

\- Albert, ¿Qué sucede con nuestro pequeño? Y no me digas que nada, por que se que no es así, en mi corazón siento que algo anda mal, por favor dímelo, te prometo no exaltarme, estoy preparada para lo que este pasando. Me dolerá pero no flaqueare. Dijo Candy mostrando entereza.

Albert entendió por que la ama, es toda una mujer y una maravillosa madre.

\- Candy... Tony, al vivir estos terribles momentos, a entrado en una especie de shock. Aunque está mejorando físicamente, emocionalmente está mal... Albert lo dijo. Vio como Candy trataba de ser fuerte y no exaltarse pero era una terrible noticia. Candy sintió que su corazón se paralizará, pero prometió ser fuerte, y buscar soluciones.

\- ¿Fue por los golpes?¿Cuales son las opciones? Pregunto Candy con el corazon roto, le dolia horrible pensar que su hijo tuviera un daño irreversible.

\- No, no fue por... los golpes. Le costaba decirlo, sin querer matar a Luisa, pero toda su energía debía estar concentrada en su familia. - Es por el trauma... nuestro pequeño vivió cosas terribles y está bloqueado. Candy sin poder evitarlo más sus lágrimas brotaron, las opciones son, está canalizado con un psiquiatra, y psicologo debe recibir ayuda terapéutica, el doctor confía en que con el tiempo, con nuestro apoyo y amor lograremos sacarlo adelante. Dijo Albert abrazando a su mujer.

Ambos abrazados, dándose apoyo como la pareja que son, aunque en silencio tenían un acuerdo tácito de que lucharán juntos para sacar adelante a su pequeño, se prometieron en silencio que su amor es más fuerte que esto, se juraron que juntos hasta el final.

\- Albert, te amo, se que esto va a pasar y recuperaremos a nuestro Tony, el tiene que ser el de siempre, lo lograremos. Dijo Candy ofreciendo seguridad a su hombre. Albert entendió que todo iba a estar bien.

\- Sí, mi amor... Somos fuertes juntos, tú y yo somos uno sólo, tu vas yo voy, tu saltas yo salto, tu ríes yo río, tu lloras yo lloró, tú eres feliz yo lo soy... te amo y sí, sacaremos adelante a nuestro hijo, bueno a nuestros hijos. Dijo Albert besando a Candy. Se sellaba su acuerdo.

 **Dos años después...**

\- Vamos Tony! tú puedes... siiiii así corre, corre... siiiiii bravo... GOOOOOOOL! ESE ES MI HIJO BRAVO TONYYYY. Albert gritaba emocionado. Candy reía de felicidad, mientras cargaba a Will y Rose. Estaban por cumplir dos años su bellísimos mellizos... Tony dio la idea de sus nombres, se rompían la cabeza de como los llamarían, Tony sólo dijo.

\- Mamá soñé con ellos y me dijeron que se llamaban Rose y will, no lo pensamos más y los nombramos así.

Rose es el vivo retrato de Albert y Tony, rubia y cabello lacio y rubio como ellos y ojitos azules igual de hermosos que ellos, mi William es idéntico a mi, cabello rizado rubio, pecóso y ojitos verdes, nos traen locos, son tan inteligentes e hiperactivos, se pelean por la atención de Tony, son tan berrinches, pero él logra calmarlos y le obedecen. - Que hermosa familia tengo, suspiro Candy llena de felicidad. Su Tony estaba a un mes de cumplir diez años, era todo un galán, igual que su padre. Seguía igual de dedicado e inteligente, aunque era chico de edad entraría a la secundaria. Ahora estaba jugando la final del torneo y era excelente delantero.

\- Siiiii Tony.. vamos hijo, eres el mejor... gritaba Albert estaba enajenado con el partido, entrenaron juntos estrategias de jugadas. - Siiiiii Gooool! Si Tony, Tony, eso es todo..

\- Bravo Tony... Candy se unió, y los pequeños también gritaban gustosos.

\- Bavooo Tony... shiii

\- bavooo... los peques apoyando a su hermano mayor. De pronto escucharon a un grupo de niñas que animaban vistosas a su pequeño. Candy como buena madre celosa.

\- Estas chiquillas, comenzarán a acosar a mi niño. Albert la escuchó y le causo gracia.

\- Mi amor, debes acostumbrarte a esto, mi Tony es tan guapo como su padre y le lloveran las chicas guapas.

\- Lo se, pero eso será cuando el tenga más de treinta no ahora.

\- Jajajajaja más de treinta, no recuerdas que yo te seduje a la edad de 19 años! Dijo Albert divertido.

\- Que tu me sedujiste! Yo fui la que lo hizo, si no más recuerdo, eras un chiquillo. Dijo Candy cuscandolo puesto que candy le lleva seis años.

\- Chiquillo dices! Pues chiquillo y todo te hice mia y te marque para toda la vida., Tony la prueba de ello. Dijo Albert en susurro en su oído, logrando que Candy se sintiera estremecida en todo el cuerpo. Los pequeños veían con alegría como sus papis se abrazaban y besaban. Estaban en eso que no se percataron que ya había terminado el partido.

\- Hey! Aquí no por favor, me avergüenzan. Dijo Tony llegando en el preciso momento en que se besaban. Candy y Albert se rieron Tony estaba en la etapa de que le daban asco los besos y le caían mal las niñas. Pero ya lo verían a los 16 años.

\- Campeón estuviste genial, esos goles muy bien centrados y con técnica. Felicito Albert abrazando efusivamente.

\- Es verdad cariño, eres el mejor. Habló la mamá gallina orgullosa de sus críos.

\- Bueno ya me voy con mi equipo, en un rato será la premiación, y me llevaré el trofeo al mejor goleador. Dijo Tony gustoso y se fue a reunir con sus amiguitos de equipo.

\- Mi amor soy el hombre más feliz, te amo y te agradezco por compartir tu vida conmigo. Te adoro a ti y a Mis hermosos hijos. Decía Albert lleno de amor, se sentía pleno y feliz.

\- Te amo Albert, jamas me arrepentire de haber ido al euforia y conocer ahí al gran amor de mi vida. Dijo Candy recordando como se conocieron.

\- Todavía recuerdo a una linda rubia de ojitos verdes, cuerpo de diosa, una hechicera que lanzó un hechizo que hizo que no quisiera olvidarte... te amo mi vida.

Ambos se decían estas palabras con los mellizos en brazos. Y sin importarles el lugar unieron sus labios, se besaron...

 **FIN**

 **CHICAS AQUÍ LES DEJO EL FINAL DE ESTE PROYECTO, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO. NO SE ME ESTRESEN YA SABEN QUE TODAS MIS HISTORIAS TIENEN EPÍLOGO VALE?**

 **AGRADEZCO SU TIEMPO QUE DEDICARON EN LEERME, ME HICIERON EL DÍA CON SUS COMENTARIOS, VALORÓ EL QUE ME HAYAN SEGUIDO EN ESTA SAGA, PERO TODO TIENE UN INICIO Y UN FINAL.**

 **SALUDOS A TODAS.**

 **LES COMENTO QUE TAMBIÉN ACTUALICÉ DESEO DE MUJER ASÍ QUE DISFRUTEN DE ESTAS ACTUALIZACIONES. BESOS.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Mundo alterno, época actual. Contenido adulto, sexo explícito. Queda advertido.**

 **Epílogo**

Candy se había levantado temprano quería ser la primera en felicitar a Tony, hoy cumplía 10 años... que rápido ha pasado el tiempo, todavía recuerda cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos por primera vez, tan hermoso y parecido a su padre. Fue un día muy feliz para Candy, en ese entonces nunca imaginó que un día estaría felizmente casada y no solo tendría a Tony si no a un par de peques que sacaban las canas verdes a todos. Candy se levantaba antes que todos desde que su pequeño Tony pasó por ese episodio que los sumió en un terrible abismo, Albert y candy pensaron que jamás lograrían ver a su hermoso hijo reír, jugar ser como siempre un niño normal. Candy abrió con cuidado la puerta de su habitación, era muy temprano, tenía tantas cosas por organizar por su cumpleaños le gustaba organizar ella misma todos los detalles. Ahí estaba su pequeño dormido aún, se veía tan apacible y feliz, verlo así se le hacía como un mal sueño todo lo vivido hace dos años.

\- Tony... mi amor, agradezco a Dios que estés sano y salvo ahora, apenas puedo creer que estuviste tan mal. Pensó Candy recordando esa terrible pesadilla.

 **Flash back**

Después de que los dieron de alta ver a Tony perdido y fuera de la realidad, Candy moría por dentro pero tenía que ser fuerte y ocultar el miedo y su desesperación no sólo por Tony si no por que tenía que controlarse por sus pequeños y por Albert. Anthony no hablaba, tenía su mirada apagada y perdida, fue valorado por un siquiatra, psicólogos y todos decían que fue el Shock por lo vivido durante el rapto, les explicaron el por que Tony se encontraba en esta situación.

\- Doctor por favor díganos ¿por qué nuestro hijo se encuentra en esta situación? Preguntó Albert angustiado, Candy no podía hablar sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta.

\- Señores Andrew, dado a lo ocurrido con Tony y todo lo que vivió, él tiene trastorno por estrés agudo (abreviado TEA) es el resultado de un evento traumático en el cual la persona experimenta o es testigo de un evento que causa a la víctima/testigo una experiencia extrema, inquietante, o temor inesperado, estrés o dolor, que implica o amenaza con lesiones graves, lesiones percibidas o la muerte de sí mismos o de otra persona. Tony al ser maltratado y morir por unos momentos, el estrés se asocia con acciones fisiológicas específicas en el sistema nervioso simpático, tanto directa como indirectamente a través de la liberación de adrenalina y en menor grado noradrenalina de la médula de la glándula suprarrenal. Estas hormonas de la catecolamina facilitan reacciones físicas inmediatas mediante la activación de aumentos en la frecuencia cardíaca y respiratoria, y constricción de los vasos sanguíneos. Un exceso de catecolaminas en el sitio del neuroreceptor facilita la dependencia en conductas espontáneas o intuitivas frecuentemente relacionadas con el combate o escape.

\- Por favor doctor, sea específico, no estoy entendiendo. Por fin Candy habló la palabrería del doctor hacia que la cabeza le diera vueltas.

\- Lo que quiero decir es que su hijo, creó un mecanismo de defensa, tiene síntomas comunes que experimentan las personas con desorden de estrés agudo son: adormecimiento, desprendimiento, mutismo; desrealización, despersonalización o amnesia disociativa; Por lo que continúan reviviendo el evento traumático en forma de pensamientos, sueños y regresiones; evadiendo cualquier estímulo que les recuerde el evento. Durante este tiempo, tendrá síntomas de ansiedad y un deterioro significativo en al menos una área esencial del funcionamiento. Los síntomas duran un mínimo de 2 días y un máximo de 4 semanas, y ocurren dentro de las 4 semanas después del evento. Dijo el doctor lo más claro que pudo. Albert y Candy trataron de entender mejor la situación pero no podían evitar sentirse agobiados. El doctor vio dudas y concluyó.

\- Tony, al pasar por esa terrible experiencia, él está fuera de la realidad, los episodios nocturnos y el no querer hablar fue su medio que él utilizó para escapar de esa realidad que lo hizo sufrír.

\- Doctor... ¿Cómo podemos ayudarlo? ¿Qué tratamiento nos sugiere? Preguntó Albert angustiado. Candy no pudo reprimir sus lágrimas y brotaron. Albert la abrazó.

\- Si, existe tratamiento, pero el paciente debe hacerlo solo, depende de él, la única forma de ayudarlo es mantenerlo fuera de estrés, tiene que llevar una vida normal, me refiero que deben tratarlo como siempre, deben hablarle todo el tiempo, como si nada pasara. Debe continuar con sus actividades, con paciencia y amor puede salir adelante, claro esta que lo estaremos monitoreando y debe asistir a sus terapias para valorarlo. El ejercicio es importante, la natación sería ideal el agua ayuda a relajar es sistema nervioso. Por el momento no debe asistir a la escuela pero puede dibujar, hacer manualidades, debe mantenerse de cierta manera ocupado, para que su estado emocional se vaya relajando. Su mutismo e irrealidad se debe a que tiene miedo de regresar y vivir de nuevo esa experiencia. Albert y Candy comprendieron que enfrenterian una gran prueba. Sostuvieron sus manos con la promesa tácita que están juntos en esto.

\- ¿Qué hacemos, con sus terrores nocturnos doctor? Preguntó Albert dado que Tony era en el único momento que hablaba, lloraba y gritaba descontroladamente. Se ponía tan mal, Tony sufría y quedaba terriblemente agotado.

\- Sólo tienen que estar ahí, para él, abrazarlo y tranquilizarlo, que sepa que están ahí para él, trataremos así por un mes para ver cómo avanza, no quiero recurrir todavía a medicamentos, pero si no reacciona en este tiempo, tendré que realizar un tratamiento cognitivo y recrear el evento que lo puso así. Albert y Candy escucharon con horror e imaginaron que sería horrible someterlo y hacerle recordar lo vivido.

Así pasaron los dias, Candy y Albert siguieron todas las indicaciones del doctor, lo atendían, de todo a todo, Candy le hablaba todo el tiempo de sus hermanitos, de los planes a futuro, de los nombres que le pondrían a los bebés, Candy le pedía que regresará que él sería el que decidiera como llamarlos, le contaba y le leía sus cuentos favoritos. Albert se encargó de la rehabilitación en la alberca, todas las tardes se metía con él a nadar, lo ejercitaba, Albert prácticamente le movía los brazos y piernas, hablaba con Tony todo el tiempo, asegurándo que sería un gran jugador se fut bol.

Annie, Paty, Stear, Archie y los niños fueron un gran apoyo y de gran ayuda. Stear y Archie se dedicaron de lleno a la Corporación, Albert no tenía cabeza para los negocios, su prioridad era Tony. Annie y Paty ayudaba a Candy con todo lo relacionado con las fundaciones. De igual manera sólo deseaba estar con Tony y cuidar de los gemelos. Agradecía también a Jimmy y a John por minimizar la pena, ambos se desvivian con sus ocurrencias pasaban buena parte de la tarde con Tony y lo incluían en sus juegos. Pero, seguía sin responder y eso era triste y frustrante para todos.

 **Final Flash back**

\- Cariño... ¿Qué haces? Preguntó Albert sacando a Candy de esos recuerdos amargos. Albert al no sentirla en la habitación sabía dónde estaba y fue en su búsqueda, la vio ahí parada en el umbral de la habitación de Tony, hermosa como siempre, duró varios minutos antes de hablarle, sabía cuáles eran sus pensamientos, sabía que estaba recordando lo vivido con su pequeño, fue tan doloroso, por un momento se imaginaron que nunca acabaría esa pesadilla, nunca se había sentido tan inútil e incompetente como esos días, ni todo el dinero, ni el poder que representaban los Andrew, podían hacer nada por su hijo. No quería quebrarse, quería mantenerse entero, pero llegó un dia de desesperación.

 **Flash back**

Albert quería ver de nuevo a Tony reír, quería escucharlo decir... papá te quiero. Verlo con la mirada perdida y que todos los esfuerzos se tornaban inútiles sentía que todas sus fuerzas lo abandonaban... no pudo más y se encerró en su despacho, No podía más y no quería que Candy lo viera mal. Stear y Archie lo vieron y no dijeron nada, Candy estaba con las chicas y los niños. Así que fueron con él, sabían que Albert los necesitaba.

Albert en el interior hizo lo que tenía años sin hacer, y eso era llorar... dejo salir sus lagrimas, estaba sentado atrás de su escritorio, débil y derrotado, así se sentía. Tocaron a la puerta y pensó.

\- No tengo nada de privacidad! Y sólo dijo.

\- Quien sea no es el momento..

\- Albert.. abre por favor. Dijo Stear.

\- Si Albert hazlo antes de que Candy sepa que estas aquí... Albert sopeso el asunto tampoco quería que Candy supiera como se sentía no ayudaría en nada su desesperación. Así que se levantó y abrió la puerta y entraron ambos rápido.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? No estoy de ánimos para hablar. Dijo Albert tratando de ocultar el hecho de haber llorado.

\- No es necesario que hablemos... Sólo queremos que sepas que estamos aquí para escuchar todo lo que quieras decir. Dijo Archie tocando su hombro.

\- Así es hermano, por que eso eres nuestro hermano y lo que te lastima a ti, nos lastima a nosotros... no existen las palabras para consolar tu sufrimiento pero tienes que depurarte no debes guardarte todo este dolor... hazlo hermano, estas en tu derecho... estamos contigo. Completó Stear.

Albert no pudo más. No pudo detener por mas tiempo su frustración y dolor.

Albert se sentó nuevamente y sus lágrimas afloraron.

\- Saben, Me siento débil y derrotado, ver a mi hijo así, me llena de dolor e impotencia y me hace odiar, me nace el deseo de matar a esos canallas que le causaron daño a mi bebé, Pero me odio a mi mismo, por que no pude cuidar mejor de él, aunque se que debo ser fuerte, mis fuerzas me abandonan... ¡Dios! Quiero verle de nuevo reír, quiero verle correr, ¡Oh Mi Dios! Quiero escuchar de nuevo su voz... Quiero que sus ojitos azules tengan vida... siento que no puedo más, no soy fuerte... yo estoy muriendo de miedo, no se que hacer, no se como ayudarlo... Candy es tan fuerte, hace que todo parezca tan sencillo, pero yo soy tan débil... no la merezco, no soy buen padre, no pude cuidar de ellos, estoy apunto de volverme loco de desesperación. Decía Albert frotándose el rostro con fuerza y derramando lágrimas su voz se escuchaba pausada y su respiración agitada. Stear y Archie se les hacía un gran nudo en la garganta, como podrían ayudarle, la situación era triste y difícil ellos tampoco sabrían que hacer en esta situación. No había palabras de consuelo.

\- Albert... no hay palabra alguna para lograr que te sientas mejor, pero sólo podemos decirte que lo estás haciendo bien, eres un hombre fuerte y responsable... siempre ha sido así... tú eres un ancla, no sólo para tú familia, lo eres para todos nosotros. Dijo Stear con verdad.

\- Es verdad Albert... estoy de acuerdo con Stear, desde que éramos chicos, siempre fuiste el mas centrado y responsable de todos, tú puedes con todo esto y más, el dolor que sientes es válido debes expresarlo, para después hacer lo correcto como siempre lo has hecho, no estás sólo, cuentas con todos nosotros y Tony saldrá adelante y todo esto pasara y sólo será un mal recuerdo. Dijo Archie tocando su hombro, brindando su apoyo y consuelo. Albert se sintió reconfortado y depurado. Con nuevos bríos para seguir.

\- Gracias por estar con nosotros en este proceso, gracias por escucharme, de verdad me siento mejor. Dijo Albert y se abrazaron como cuando niños.

 **Final Flash back**

\- Albert... que haces levantado tan temprano. Dijo Candy en voz baja para no despertar a Tony.

\- Lo mismo te pregunto a ti, mi bella esposa. Candy sonrió y cerró lentamente la puerta para no despertar a Tony.

\- Yo tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer el dia de hoy, por si no lo recuerdas hoy nuestro peque cumple su diez añitos. Comentó Candy dando la vuelta y abrazando a su guapísimo hombre. Albert la tomó por la cintura atrayendola hacia él y tomó sus labios, adoraba a esta mujer. Se perdieron en el momento.

Así pasó el día en ajetreo total, Candy y las chicas decorando el jardín con carpas y mesas para los invitados, llegaban camiones con los juegos mecánicos, inflables y el personal que adaptarla un aerea del jardín para que todos jugaran al gotcha. Habría un área de vídeo video juegos que fueron famosos en los ochentas, Tony y los por alguna razón cuando en la escuela vieron todo lo acontecido en esa época quedaron prendados de todo su música, cine, historia política... y por los video juegos de esa época. El Galaga, pac Man, donke Kong, Mario bros eran sus favoritos se habían obsesionado así qué la temática de la fiesta sería los ochentas y se dizfrazarian como bandas de Rock, de la época. Albert y Candy le habían querido dar gustó en todo a Tony así que, pusieron gran empeño en esto.

Albert observaba todo el ajetreo, Tony y sus primos estaban emocionados con sus disfraces. Ellos y unos amiguitos serían la banda de QUEEN, de hecho la canción de Bohemia Rapsody, todavía recuerda cuando Tony la tenía a todo volumen en su habitación la música se le hacía magnífica pero la letra se le hacía tan carente de sentido e inapropiada para su edad así que quiso poner en práctica el sentido paternal. Y salió de la habitación con otra perspectiva de la canción.

Flash back

Albert entró a la habitación de Tony y lo vio cantando y simulando que tocaba la guitarra al ritmo de la canción. Le causó gracia verlo así. Tony se dio cuenta de la presencia de su padre y dejó de cantar y le bajó a la música.

\- Lo siento hijo, pero toque y no me escuchaste. Dijo Albert.

\- No te preocupes papí, ¿qué necesitas? Preguntó Tony. Albert se quedó sin palabras no sabía cómo tocar el tema.

\- Hijo, este...¿ te gusta mucho esta canción?

\- ¡Papá, está no es una canción! Es arte en su máxima expresión. Dijo Tony entusiasta. Albert le causó gracia ver a su hijo tan apasionado igual que Candy, aunque Tony era idéntico a él tenía todas las expresiones de Candy, cuando estaban tristes, felices o enojados eran idénticos.

\- En serio es ¿arte? Insistió Albert para descolocar un poco a Tony, le gustaba verlo debatir su punto. Tony volteó a verlo con cara de que no sabes nada.

\- Padre... Dijo Tony siempre le decia así cuando se ponía serio. - La melodía es grandiosa, por la armonía y mezclas de instrumentos con toque de ópera pero con un toque de modernismo. Dijo Anthony. Albert quería sonreír y no por burla si no estaba tan orgulloso de su pequeño genio.

\- Pero... mmm la letra es un poco ortodoxa, por decirlo de una manera mmm decente. Tony volvió a poner la canción a un volumen menor y sono la canción. Ambos escuchando.

\- Padre, la letra habla de una persona atormentada de lo que es y de lo que hace con su vida... no puede detener lo que piensa... su esencia aunque no es la correcta para los demás... sí lo es para él, por eso pide perdón... pero lo hace sólo a una persona... sin equivocarme quizás la única persona que le importa lo que puede pensar de él... y esa es su madre. Albert se quedó sorprendido de la profundidad de sus palabras.

\- Pero habla de que se irá al infierno o algo así. Continuó Albert cuzcando a Tony.

\- Padre... sólo es metafórico su infierno lo alcanzo aquí.. sus demonios lo alcanzaron, cuando compuso esta rapsodia el estaba ya muy enfermo... murió de SIDA, aunque era un genio compositor y una de las mejores voces... vivió excesos que cabaron su tumba... Pero aportó algo positivo al mundo y eso fue su música. Concluyó Tony Albert lo veía con ternura. - Además a mi mami le encanta esta banda, es su favorita, ella me dio la sugerencia. Albert río de buena gana. - Por que no me sorprende, debí suponerlo. Pensó Albert con una sonrisa en los labios. Le daba gracias a dios y a la vida por ver de nuevo a su hijo sano y feliz. Todavía recordaba su miedo, desesperación y odio hacia Luisa y Peter.

Movió sus influencias para poder verlos, pagaría si fuera necesario para poder darles su merecido, se le hacía poco el castigo, aunque el juez dictaminó la más alta pena y pasarían media vida en la cárcel, para él era muy poco. Ver a Anthony así quería verlos destruidos.

Albert fue a la penitenciaría de New York donde habían sido trasladados. Nadie sabía que haría ese viaje relámpago, abordó su avión privado con toda la discreción posible. Llegó a New York ya tenía pactada esa visita, una visita nada convencional, movió sus influencias con el alcalde del lugar y le otorgaron unos momentos con ambos. Dado que Luisa, estaba en el de mujeres su encuentro con ella sería primero.

Cuando llegó le indicaron el lugar donde se daría el encuentro de manera privada. Era el lugar donde se hacían los interrogatorios. Cuando entró a esa sala. Luisa ya se encontraba ahí, estaba sentada en una silla totalmente esposada dado al crimen cometido, los secuestradores se les daba ese trato, por ser un delito Federal. Albert la vio, estaba con la mirada agachada. Se acercó lento al estar frente a ella, Luisa fue levantando su mirada, hasta llegar al rostro de la persona que estaba ante ella. Albert abrió enormemente sus ojos, al verla tan mal. Se veía flaca, ojerosa, pálida, desaliñada, ya no era la misma mujer hermosa y elegante de antaño.

\- Albert... ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a regordearte, a reírte de mí? Dijo Luisa en tono desganado fuera de desdén. Albert la vio totalmente destruida y eso lo lleno de paz, al fin había tenido justicia. Y es que realmente, Luisa lo estaba pasando infernal, era la palabra.

Cuando el juez dio el fallo, inmediatamente la encerraron, Luisa seguía con ese aire de reina y quería llegar a mandar en el lugar, eso no cayó de la gracia de la manda más del lugar, Luisa quiso enfrentarla, pero solo encontró el dolor y la humillación. Desde ese momento era la esclava, criada, de esa mujer, golpeada, torturada, sometida a vejaciones por parte de esta delincuente que purgaba una condena por matar a varias personas, todas le temían, no solo la golpeaba si no que esta mujer hacia tratos con los celadores y la vendía para que ella hiciera favores sexuales, para obtener beneficios en prisión. Luisa la ha pasado terrible, ya que es un objeto sexual de las más bajas perversiones de los que la utilizan. La mayoría son unos sádicos el último estuvo a punto de matarla en el acto dado que le amarró un cinturón por el cuello mientras la sodomizaba por poco la ahorca. Pasó varios dias en la enfermería la penetración fue brutal que le causó daños graves en su colon, por poco muere.

Albert por fin articuló palabra. Su intención era reclamarle, herirla pero ya estaba hecho. No le inspiraba compasión, tenía lo que merecía.

\- Sabes Luisa, en esta vida cosechamos lo que sembramos. Siempre llevaste una vida de oscio y sin sentido, gozando de privilegios que nunca mereciste. Ahora verte así, destruida me doy cuenta que has pagado lo malo que has hecho. Te convertiste en una criminal, me alegro que no lograrás tú cometido. Dijo Albert sin una pizca de compasión. Luisa no pudo más sostener la mirada.

\- Albert... ayúdame por favor, la estoy pasando muy mal. Moriré aquí. Suplicó Luisa.

\- Sabes, yo podría ayudarte pero lo que le hiciste a Tony, eso jamás te lo voy a perdonar pero me quedo satisfecho de que se esté haciendo justicia. Adiós Luisa. Dijo Albert tan impersonal. Caminó hacia la salida.

\- Albert... por favor perdón, te lo suplicó... por favor ayúdame... no puedo más. Decía Luisa llorando.

Albert la escucho. - ¿Tú, atendiste las súplicas de mi hijo, cuando le infrigias dolor? Preguntó. Luisa guardo silencio, recordando a Tony suplicando que ya no le golpeara. Ya no dijo más. Caro estaba pagando sus errores. Albert salió satisfecho. Le tocaba el turno de ver a Peter.

Llegó a la cárcel de máxima seguridad, siguió el mismo protocolo. Lo vio sentado, esposado. Peter levantó la mirada y vio a Albert con mirada retadora, sin una pizca de remordimiento.

\- Señor Andrew, dichosos los ojos que lo ven. ¿a qué debo su elegante visita? Disculpe que no pueda ofrecerle algo decente de beber, pero dado el lugar no puedo atenderlo, como merece. Dijo Peter burlón. Albert sintió que le hervia la sangre. Pero guardo compostura, vio que no lo pasaba nada bien, se le veía el rostro golpeado, tal vez por las peleas que tenía que vivir a diario.

\- Peter, deja el sarcasmo, no te pinta nada bien, ¿qué quieres demostrar? Por lo que se ve, te ha tratado mal la vida estos meses. Dijo Albert siguiendo su mismo juego. Peter enrojecio de coraje, siempre envidio a este poderoso hombre, quiso ser él, deseaba ser el poderoso señor Andrew. Codicio su dinero, su vida. Por eso aceptó el plan de Luisa, pero todo salió mal, ahora el estaba pagando caro sus errores, vivía un tormento día a dia en ese lugar, había ganado la discordia de algunos reos, se líaba a golpes casi todos los días para poder sobrevivir. No sabía cuanto tiempo aguantaría. Pero Peter al verlo así de imponente y poderoso quiso herirlo.

\- ¿Cómo está su hermosa mujer? Preguntó Peter con un tono vulgar lamiendose los labios. - Sabe, pase varias noches fantaseando con ella, en esas fantasías disfrutaba de ese hermoso cuerpo. Albert fue lo más que pudo soportar. Se lanzó a él, tomó su cuello con ambas manos y comenzó a hacer presión. - ¡Eres un maldito desgraciado! Peter abrió grandes sus ojos, sentía que se le iba la vida en ese momento. Entraron de inmediato los guardias.

\- Señor Andrew, no se comprometa, esta lacra no merece esta atención de su parte. Dijo el guardia tomando a Albert del brazo y lo soltó, pero le soltó tremendo puñetazo en la mandíbula que brotó sangre. Peter escupió la sangre acumulada y jalo aire dado al estrangulamiento. Comenzó a reír.

\- jajajajajaja por poco logro mi cometido. Dijo con voz entre cortada. - muerto sería lo apropiado a pasar todo este tiempo en este lugar.

\- ¡CÁLLATE! gritó un guardia propinandole un golpe con la macana que portaba dejándolo inconciente. Albert salió del lugar convencido de su grave error por acudir a ese lugar, pero ya más tranquilo por el hecho de que Tony estaba vengado y no por él, si no que la vida se encarga de poner cada uno en su lugar.

 **Final Flash back**

\- Albert, mi vida ¿aqui estas? Preguntó Candy sacando de esos amargos recuerdos a Albert, jamás contó lo sucedido a nadie.

\- Mami, le estoy explicando a mi papá, la letra de esa canción. ¿Verdad que es una de tus favoritas? Dijo Tony con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Candy vio a Albert y sabía que le causaba conflicto algunas cosas y sabía que la canción tenía tema fuerte, pero no se puede tapar el sol con un dedo y era mejor orientar a Tony y más por que la tecnología y las redes sociales están tan a la mano que es mejor instruirle, pero ella adoraba a esa banda de rock europea así que no vio nada de malo sugerirle. Albert sólo sacudió la cabeza.

\- ¡Dios! De tal palo tal astilla. Dijo Albert riendo. - ¿Qué pasó mi Amor? ¿Para qué me buscabas? Preguntó acercándose a ella abrazandola. - ¿me extrañas? Candy sonrió correspondiendo.

\- Siempre Amor, siempre te extraño. Se besaron.

\- ¡Ag! Podrían no besarse en mi habitación. Dijo Tony y todos rieron.

\- Albert, te buscaba ya casi todo está listo pero necesito que me ayudes a vestir a los gemelos. Habían decidido vestirse como los personajes de Mario bros, Candy sería Daisy la princesa Albert Luigui y los gemelos serían, Rose un honguito y Will sería una tortuguita de las que salían en el vídeo juego. Se habían decidido por estos por que Albert no se decidió por ninguna banda de rock y dado que los gemelos estarían con ellos esos disfraces serían los indicados. Todos habían muerto de risa cuando Tony sugirió los disfraces, pero el mandaba y así sería.

\- Ok, amor yo me encargo. Contestó Albert.

Más tarde...

Todo estaba dispuesto, eran las cuatro de la tarde y ya estaban llegando los invitados, todos debidamente disfrazados.

Archie y Annie, llegaron con Jimmy y el pequeño Sam, el nuevo miembro de la família, se habían disfrazado de la banda de rock THE KISS, excepto Jimmy que sería el guitarrista de QUEEN junto a sus primos y amigos. Llegaron Stear y Paty con Jonh y Melanie la nuevo miembro de la família. Ellos venían vestidos de Jhon Travolta como en la película fiebre de sábado en la noche. Y la pequeña Melanie era la princesa de la Sirenita. Paty y Annie habían dado a luz seis meses después de que Candy tuviera a os gemelos. Albert les dio la bienvenida en la entrada. Stear y Archie morían de risa verlo con overol verde, gorra y el ridículo bigote negro. Tenía en brazos a Rose, se le veía adorable de honguito.

\- Jajajaja ahora si que la hiciste jajajajajaja de ¿Luigui? Se río Stear. Albert no se quedaría con esa.

\- No, crees ¿qué son demasiados ajustados esos pantalones de campana?

\- Stear... dejo de reír, por lo dicho.

\- A poco no se ve sexy, mi vida te ves tan apetecible. Dijo Paty y todos soltaron la carcajada.

La fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo, amena y divertida, todos disfrutaban del ambiente, unos jugando al gotcha, otros en el reto de los vídeo juegos, algunos comiendo, el grupo de rock contratado tocando grandes éxitos de bandas como AEROSMITH, EUROPE, GUNS AND ROSES, BON JOVI entre otros. Degustaban el espléndido Buffet ofrecido donde notaban de deliciosos postres, bocadillos, algodones de azúcar, hot dogs, amburguesas, todo estaba saliendo perfecto. Candy observaba a su pequeño disfrutar, veía como era asediado por sus amiguitas. - ¿Cómo acosan a mi pequeño galán? Pensaba Candy un poquito celosa. - Quien lo manda estar tan ¡guapísimo! Pensaba. Pero daba gracias a Dios por verle sano y feliz. Todavía recuerda ese pasado tan lleno de dolor y angustia que vivieron cuando Tony estaba sumido en su propio mundo.

 **Flash back**

Habían pasado ya cuatro meses desde que Tony estaba perdido en su realidad. Candy estaba por cumplir siete meses de embarazo, a pesar del riesgo, Candy se cuidaba demasiado, ya que el doctor les había informado que quizás el parto se tornara prematuro. Pero aunque esa noticia era un punto de preocupación no se comparaba con lo que sentían con lo de Anthony, sus doctores ya habían hecho todo lo posible para que Anthony mejorara, la única esperanza era que Tony quisiera volver. Albert se había negado a que le recrearán el episodio del secuestro, no quería que Tony se sometiera a algo tan cruel y más por que las expectativas no eran cien por ciento seguras. El siquiatra de Tony les describió el panorama, podía funcionar o empeorar, entonces no lo autorizaron. Siguieron como siempre, esperando pacientemente a que Tony quisiera regresar. Candy aunque se mostraba fuerte su corazón se partía en dos verle así, como muerto en vida, rezaba todos los días para que le hiciera el milagro, quería verlo reír, lo extrañaba demasiado, Candy lloró varias veces bajo el agua de su regadera, sus lágrimas caían al ritmo del agua. No podía darse el lujo de llorar, frente a todos... Pero su alma no lo podía resistir. Era un sábado en la mañana, Albert había salido de viaje a New York, le extraño que viajará, pero no lo cuestionó. Candy entendió que su pobre hombre necesitaba su espacio por eso no comentó nada y lo apoyo. Ese dia Candy se despertó con una ligera punzada en su casera y en la parte de su pelvis, pero no dio importancia, ese día se encontraba sola con Tony, los demás habían viajado a Florida, debían resolver algunos pendientes de las sucursales, Paty y Annie no querían dejarlos, pero Candy las convenció, de que fueran sólo estarían dos dias por allá, aún faltaba tiempo para que Candy diera a luz. Candy logró convencerlos y partieron. Doroty ya no estaba con ellos dado que se había casado con su novio George y se había ido a vivir a otro país. Aunque seguían en contacto Candy realmente la estimaba y le dolió ya no tenerla a su lado, pero se alegró que su fiel asistente y amiga fuera feliz.

Candy se levantó, como siempre, aunque tenían servidumbre, desde lo acontecido ya no estaban de planta y sólo estaban de lunes a viernes, sábados y domingos los tenían libres.

Candy se levantó fue a la habitación de Tony, ya estaba despierto, lo baño, lo cambio y bajaron a desayunar, Candy seguía con el malestar. Pero estaba más preocupada por Albert dado que no le había hablado por teléfono. Candy estaba exprimiendo unas naranjas para el jugo de Tony. Cuando la punzada se tornó demasiado dolorosa, dejando caer el vaso de jugo, al mismo tiempo que emitía un gritó ahogado.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Dios que dolor, que dolor! Se agarró de la barra del desayunador y con la otra mano se agarró el vientre, dado que El dolor se extendió. Candy comenzó a respirar agitadamente. En eso escuchó como se rompía algo y sintió como resbalaba algo entre sus piernas. Candy vio que se le había roto la fuente. Estaba por dar paso y hacer una llamada a emergencias cuando sintió un horrible dolor.

\- ¡AH! gritó fuerte. - ¡OH, DIOS! QUE FUERTE, ¡NO PUEDO MÁS! eran sus gritos. Candy por alguna razón le gritaba a Tony.

\- TONY, CARIÑO, RESPONDE... Pero Tony se encontraba ajeno. Candy no podía llegar a donde estaba el teléfono. Los dolores estaban demasiado fuertes. Pensaba que algo andaba mal. No aguantaba el dolor, no podía caminar.

\- Dios mío, ayúdame... no me abandones... Decía Candy, con temor.

Mientras tanto Tony tenía una lucha interna, escuchaba a su mami gritar, quería responder, pero no podía. Su alrededor se miraba sombrío. No podía ver nada, sólo escuchaba. En eso escucho unas vocecitas... ya las había escuchado antes. Pero no podía recordar de donde.

\- Tony, Tony... escucha, debes volver, mamita te necesita... somos Rose y Will... ¿nos recuerdas? Somos tus hermanitos, te vimos en el bosque.. ya vamos en camino, pero debes ayudar a mamá, Tony ve con ella... debes ayudarla. Tony escuchaba cada vez mas lejana esas voces.

\- TONY, HIJO... AYÚDAME.. gritaba Candy más alterada. En eso Tony reaccionó, comenzó a moverse y dijo.

\- Mamá... apenas fue un balbuceo, pero Candy lo escuchó, por un momento se me olvido su dolor.

\- Anthony... cariño... Tony volteó y la vio sentada en el piso.. Se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia su mamá. Sintió que todo le dio vueltas. Candy lo vio.

\- Tony, no...

\- Mamá... Dijo Tony tocándose su cabeza, no le dolía pero se sentía mareado. Candy hizo un esfuerzo para controlarse.

\- Tony... ¿estás bien? ¿cómo te sientes? Tony registraba lo dicho... Se sentía perdido, dado que lo último que recordaba era estar en ese cuarto sucio y amarrado.

Candy se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba, pero no había tiempo... sus dolores eran extremos. - Tony, amor... Se que, estas confundido, pero necesito que me digas si puedes ir a donde está el teléfono y traerlo aquí conmigo. Dijo Candy apresurada. Tony sólo asintió y fue por el teléfono que se encontraba colgado aún lado de la nevera. Era inalámbrico. Candy vio como se tambaleaba su pequeño, a buena hora pasaba esto. Pensó pero estaba feliz por ver a su hijo reaccionar, pero se lamentaba no poder ayudarlo.

Tony le entregó el teléfono y se sentó a un lado de su mami. Candy hizo la llamada y todo pasó en cámara lenta llegaron los paramédicos lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de desvanecerse.

\- Por favor... mi hijo viene conmigo... no lo dejen sólo, que venga conmigo. Fueron sus últimas palabras.

Llegaron rápido al hospital, su doctor ya la estaba esperando. A Tony lo dejaron a cargo de una enfermera. Tony veía todo, pero dado a su aturdimiento no decía nada, sólo sabía que esperaría a su mami.

El doctor indicó a la enfermera que localizara al señor Andrew y que informará de la situación. Así lo hizo, pero nada, no conectaba, y así era Albert venía en el avión y había apagado el teléfono. Arribaria pronto a Chicago, deseaba estar con su familia.

Albert por fin llegó a la mansión buscó a Candy por todas partes. No estaba ella, ni Tony, se alarmó se acercó al teléfono y vio que la luz de mensajes parpadeaba, apretó el botón y escuchó los mensajes.

\- Señor Andrew, su esposa se encuentra hospitalizada... es de gran importancia que venga.

Albert escucho el mensaje y salió corriendo, en busca de Candy pero todavía se preguntaba donde está Tony y eso lo preocupó aun mas.

Albert llegó de inmediato, preguntó en recepción por su mujer. En eso vio al doctor y se acercó histérico.

-Doctor... mi esposa, ¿qué pasó? ¿dónde está? ¿cómo está?

\- Señor Andrew que bueno que llega, se adelantó el parto... Felicidades, es padre de dos hermosos pequeños, aunque son pequeños y estarán en la incubadora un tiempo, todo salió bien y están en excelentes condiciones. Albert estaba aturdido... Se se sentía feliz pero al mismo tiempo con remordimientos, por no estar con su esposa, cuando más lo necesitaba.

\- Mi esposa... ¿Cómo está ella? Preguntó.

\- Ella está bien, un poco débil, pero bien, la tuvimos que intervenir, se le aplicó una cesárea... no pudo ser parto normal dado a que la gestación fue pronta sin llegar a terminó, pero todo salió favorable para todos.

\- Puedo verlos...

\- Claro, pero su esposa, todavía se encuentra bajo los efectos de la anestesia.

\- Por cierto... Tony se encuentra en mi consultorio está al cuidado de una enfermera. Albert cayó en cuenta de Tony.

\- Lléveme con él primero. El doctor asintió.

Llegaron al consultorio, abrieron la puerta y Tony volteó.

\- Papá... Albert se sorprendió, Tony había hablado...

\- Tony... ambos se levantaron, Tony ya no sentía malestar alguno, Albert no daba crédito... Tony su pequeño había regresado.

Después juntos fueron a ver a los gemelos, Albert estaba feliz y dichoso, Tony había reaccionado. Cuando Candy recobró el conocimiento Albert y Tony estaban a su lado.

\- Albert, Tony... Albert comprendió su preocupación.

\- Amor... todo está bien. Tony ya fue revisado... él está bien...

\- Sí mamita... estoy bien y felíz ya conocí a Rose y a Will... son hermosos dijo Tony.

Candy abrió sus brazos, ambos se refugiaron en ellos. Candy supo en ese momento, que todo estaría bien.

 **Final Flash back**

\- ¿En qué piensas tanto? Mi hermosa princesa. Preguntó Albert, sacando a Candy de sus recuerdos.

\- Estoy, inmensamente feliz, ¿sabes? Que nuestro matrimonio es perfecto, no cambiaría nada... todo lo vivido a fortalecido este amor inmenso que tengo por ustedes. Te amo Albert. Albert se quedó maravillado al escuchar a su hermosa esposa.

\- Sabes mi amor, todo lo que soy y lo que tengo, te lo debo a ti.. eres lo mejor de mi vida.. nuestro matrimonio es perfecto, por que tú estás conmigo. Yo, te amo mas que todo... amo a mis hijos... Dijo Albert acercándose a ella. Miro a por abrazarla y besarla.

\- ¿Y los gemelos? Preguntó Candy.

\- No, te preocupes, están con Paty y Annie, en los inflables. Candy lo abrazo.

\- Mmm señor Luigui, ¿será que podrá complacer a su princesa Daisy? Susurró Candy en sus labios y lo besó demandante.

\- Siempre... princesa, siempre estoy deseoso por complacerte.

\- Entonces vamos, mi querido plomero, necesito que me revises algunas tuberías. Dijo riendo Candy y se tomaron las manos y corrieron al interior de la mansión.

\- No sabes, lo cachondo que me has tenido desde que te vi con este hermoso vestido. Dijo Albert jadeoso y excitado. Candy sonrió. Sabía que la pasaría fenomenal. Ambos se perdieron...

 **Fin**

 **Chicas llegó ahora sí el final de este proyecto, espero que les haya gustado, agradezco su tiempo y su espera. Mil gracias por su apoyo. Hasta la próxima. Dios las bendiga.**

 _ **Espero no olvidar a nadie jiji pero de verdad agradezco su apoyo.**_

 _ **Elbroche/... mil gracias por seguir todos mis proyectos. Te quiero amiga.**_

 _ **Adoradandrew/... un honor que leas mis locuras gracias mil por tu apoyo.**_

 _ **Venezolana López/... Agradezco el interés que muestras a mi trabajo.**_

 _ **Elo Andrew/... gracias por seguirme y por apoyarme.**_

 _ **Stear Star/... ufff sólo tengo que decirte mil gracias por tu tiempo.**_

 _ **Ayacegua 1515/... tus comentarios son mi aliciente.**_

 _ **Querida guest CGG/... Ahora si no te olvidé, mil gracias por seguir mis proyectos.**_

 _ **Balderas/... me encantan tus comentarios, son tan empaticos vives las escenas.**_

 _ **Elen harket/... me haces feliz cuando te pasas a comentar gracias.**_

 _ **Lezamagaby5/... gracias por leerme. Saluditos.**_

 _ **PIVONE/... wooop! Agradezco de corazón el apoyo que me has brindado en todas mis historias. Me haces muy feliz.**_

 _ **Amy C. L/... de verdad tus comentarios y tu interés me hicieron el día.**_

 _ **Kecs/... mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo en comentarme. Saludos.**_

 _ **Ana Isela Hdz/... gracias por seguir mis proyectos me alegras mi día por comentar.**_

 _ **Lucy/... Agradezco tu apoyo y el interés en leerme. Besos.**_

 _ **Pinwy love/... mil gracias por tu apoyo. Besos.**_

 _ **Chickiis SanCruz/... Agradezco tus megas comentarios siempre es un placer leerte. DE verdad me disfruto tus comentarios. Saludos.**_

 _ **Sayuri 1707/... mil gracias por leerme y se te extraña por acá. Besos.**_

 _ **Luz Nelly/... gracias por apoyar mis proyectos. Saludos.**_

 _ **YAGUI FUN/... Agradezco tu interés por mis historias y extraño tus comentarios. Me haces el dia cuando los leo. Saludos.**_

 _ **Mary silenciosa/... mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo en leerme. Saludos.**_

 _ **me1094/... gracias por apoyar y comentar. Besos.**_

 _ **Ana iris/... Hola amiguita gracias por seguir mi trabajo. Besos.**_

 _ **Hanis/... Agradezco tu interés por mi trabajo. Saludos.**_

 _ **Ene/... los adjetivos que utilizas me matan de risa jiji agradezco tu apoyo en leerme. Saludos.**_

 _ **Gladys/... aunque muy cortitos tus review agradezco tu apoyo a mi trabajo. Besos.**_

 _ **Amlusrodrigues/... gracias por seguirme. Saludos.**_

 _ **Mercedes/... Agradezco tu tiempo y el interés que muestras a mi trabajo. Besos.**_

 _ **Celiacastrejon/... Agradezco tus comentarios siempre me levantas el ánimo. Saludos.**_

 _ **Madelros/... siempre es un deleite leer tus megareviews, me encantan tus análisis. Saludos amiga.**_

 _ **Gina Riquelme/... Agradezco que leas y mejor aún me haces el día con tus comentarios. Besos.**_

 _ **Dulce/... gracias por leerme. Saludos.**_

 _ **Carito Andrew/... Agradezco tu apoyo. Besos.**_

 _ **Confiansuda/... jajajaja agradezco tu Consejo en ser original y agradezco la confianza que me tienes... agradezco tu apoyo y el que creas en mi. Besos.**_

 _ **Loreley Ardlay/... aunque te pasas muy poquito en comentar agradezco de corazón tu apoyo. Gracias besos.**_

 _ **Okita kagura/... gracias por leerme. Saludos.**_

 _ **Fandcya/... Agradezco tu interés en mi trabajo. Besos.**_

 _ **Mitzy/... Agradezco tu interés por mis historias y tus comentarios.**_

 _ **Olga M. Grandchester/... Agradezco tu interes y tu comentario aunque fue uno sólo, me alegró leerte. Saludos.**_

 _ **Rosy/... gracias por tu apoyo. Saludos.**_

 _ **Pelusa/... gracias por leer. Besos.**_

 _ **Lovely/... se te extraña por acá, agradezco tu tiempo en leerme. Saludos.**_

 _ **Jacky Andrew/... Agradezco tus comentarios y me haces el día en considerarme entre tus favoritas me haces feliz.. Saludos y besos.**_

 _ **Karina/... mil gracias por tu apoyo. Besos.**_

 _ **Y a todas mis Guest que me siguen anónimamente de verdad que me hacen el dia con sus comentarios y agradezco también que se tomen el tiempo en leer mis locuras. Besos a todas.**_


End file.
